Proteger o morir
by tomoorrow
Summary: [RESUBIDO] UA Jellal es un militar que desea la cima por grandes fantasmas de su pasado que lo vuelven un hombre fuerte, pero todo esto cambia cuando cierta pelirroja lo cautiva. Años despues regresa para reclamar a Erza y ella ya no está, pero si una niña parecida a su amada. GERZA
1. Introducción

_Disclaimar: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (qué bueno, sino…), le pertenecen al pervertido de Hiro-sensei… aunque la trama está inspirada en una pesadilla que tuve e.e (Es mío aunque no tenga registrado por derechos de autor *mirada profunda*)_

**Proteger o morir**

Era una tarde de otoño en Magnolia, estación donde los árboles se tiñen de color ocre y escasean de follaje. El ambiente era fresco pero al mismo tiempo tétrico, pues la evidencia estaba presente que el invierno estaba por venir. Los pájaros ya no trinaban como lo hacían en las estaciones pasadas y las plantas ya no tenían flores, algunas hojas de los árboles ya no tenían el verde característico que relucían en verano.

En la aldea se respiraba tranquilidad, esto porque la gran mayoría fue a trabajar al campo. Algunos niños jugaban fuera de sus casas. En ese lugar había una singular casona que se presumía era la más bella del lugar. Su constructor estaba orgulloso puesto había puesto todo su empeño en darle un diseño exclusivo, como si fuera de otro lugar. La casa estaba casi deshabitada, la única que estaba ahí era Natalie, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Dueña de un carácter singular, fuerte, aunque si se lo proponía, podría ser más dulce que un melocotón.

Ella se había quedado para cuidar la casona donde vivía junto a lo que llamaba su familia: tres adultos, dos damas que las quería como sus tías y un varón, a él le llamaba padre aunque no fuera de sangre. Las demás eran cuatro chicas que rondan por su edad, tres mayores que ella y una menor.

Se había quedado en casa porque tenía que hacer los deberes. Para la mañana había lavado toda la ropa sucia, preparó el almuerzo cuando todos regresaron a comer, lavó los platos y al final se dispuso a limpiar las recámaras. Detestaba que Wendy tuviera todo desordenado. Acomodó todo, doblo la ropa y cuando terminó, se sintió orgullosa por su trabajo.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, fue por una canasta donde guardaba sus pinturas, sacó un lienzo que ella misma había fabricado para terminarlo. Retrataba lo que tenía frente a ella, un hermoso campo de trigo. Recordó que en esa dirección estaba Rosemary, la aldea vecina y más grande que Magnolia.

La chica continuó su pintura. Valió la pena caminar varios kilómetros para encontrar el pigmento color naranja que le hacía falta para terminar el ocaso. Calculó que eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Ella ya conocía perfectamente los cielos no necesitaba verlos para poderlos retratar, era lo que veía siempre por las tardes en esa misma ventana. Cuando lo hacía, inventaba la historia jamás contada pero siempre se quedaba ahí, en su cabeza o también creaba su próxima obra que terminaba plasmada en un lienzo.

En esta ocasión era perfecto porque no había nadie podría concentrarse, a excepción de Fly. Era un pequeño pato silvestre que lo encontró en la selva, como se había separado de su manada decidió adoptarlo como mascota. Suspiró, tomó el pincel y se dispuso a pintar.

Conforme iba profundizando sus trazos, en vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana. Media hora después, notó que el cielo se empezó a obscurecer. Fue raro porque de un minuto a otro cambió de repente. La primera hipótesis que vino a su mente fue que podría ser una tormenta, la descartó porque en seguida escuchó un estruendo, y con ello empezó a temblar.

El pánico empezó a amenazarla cuando vio un hongo nuclear ante sus ojos. Calculó que la bomba había caído en Rosemary.

La chica empezó a tener psicosis. Las piernas le temblaban, su cuerpo empezó a sudar en frío y su corazón latió tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del pecho.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Fly, lo tomó y después corrió hacia la cama y se metió dentro de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Tal vez dos, tres o incluso una eternidad. No quería salir, pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo para buscar a sus amigos si seguían con vida. A su tía Mirajane o a su vulgar tía Cana o sus hermanas Lucy, Juvia o Levi. El pánico seguía apoderada de ella, tenía sed y hambre pero tampoco quería alejarse. Fly quería soltarse de sus brazos por incomodidad, pero ella lo permitió. Temió que fuera lo único que le quedara.

Lo único que podía ver era la claridad en la ventana, parecía ser que ya era la mañana del día siguiente. Parecía estar todo tranquilo pero ella con su agudo oído escuchaba voces desconocidas.

Se aferró a Fly a su pecho y tapó su pico para que no siguiera graznando.Pero supo que era demasiado tarde, ya que desde debajo de la cama miró a personas entrar.

—¡Qué bonito cuadro! —dijo uno de ellos.

—Es basura —contestó uno de ellos—. Busquen aquí por favor.

Entonces los hombres vestidos de trajes color azul índigo empezaron a buscar, por cada rincón de la casa hasta que uno de ellos la encontró, la jaló por los pies.

—General, encontré a una niña.

Natalie estaba con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, el hombre que la descubrió la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

Entonces, detrás de él se encontraba un hombre con traje blanco y de gabardina del mismo color, con franjas azules en las mangas y en las orillas de la prenda. Su cabellera era color azul y en su hemisferio derecho de su cara tenía un singular tatuaje color rojo, detrás de él estaba un tipo de traje azul y cabellera negra.

Natalie los miró con horror y se aferró más al pato a su cuerpo, tenía miedo y lo estaba demostrando con su mirada.

El tipo del tatuaje en su rostro la miró. Su mirada era pesada que Natalie temblaba más. La examinó por unos minutos hasta que se hincó para acercarse más a ella.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó a secas.

—Yo… yo… —apenas dijo, las palabras no salían porque lo admitía, tenía pánico, eran militares y ese hombre de cabellos zafiro la cohibía.

—Ven conmigo —dijo mientras le extendía la mano, su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Natalie quería huir, creía lo peor de él por lo que siguió ahí, sin moverse y con la mirada clavada con la suya. Ambos ojos verdes chocaron, él podía mirar claramente el pánico. En cambio ella no encontraba nada, sólo odio. Sabía que los militares eran las peores personas pero jamás imaginó que tuvieran la mirada tan pesada. Apenas abrió los labios para pronunciar una negación.

Él mostró una sonrisa egocéntrica. En parte le causó gracia la respuesta de la chica. Tomó una decisión que parecía ser una locura pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no importaba las consecuencias ni el precio que pagaría. Era un capricho que necesitaba complacer. Era un trato inesperado para ella y sorpresa para los demás.

—Te he dicho, ven conmigo —dijo él en tono de orden—. Te adoptaré. Serás mi hija.

.

.

**Hola, ¿verdad que no tengo perdón de Dios? Como leyeron, de nuevo subi este fic *todos albuchean a Vii* lo se, lo se. Fue un error borrarlo, pero si no era así no me ponía las pilas en la uni (les juro que cada vez estoy peor, pero la niña no aprende). Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que el Fic está terminado y conforme tenga tiempo de revisar de nuevo los capítulos, lo subo de nuevo… ¡les juro!**

**¿Y dos almas? Estoy en eso, pero ya aseguré que estará en tres partes y dos intermedios… (más información, en mi perfil C:)**

**Saludos y ahora si no los obligaré a que me escriban review, están en su libertad de escribir lo que les plazca C: **


	2. I Natalie

I

Natalie

Natalie se encontraba prisionera en una de las mazmorras que los militares habían construido. Había pasado casi una semana desde que vio aquel ataque hacia Rosemary y también cuando la raptaron. Era extraño pero estaba sola, solo ella se encontraba encerrada en aquel lugar, ¿Qué había sido de los demás? Estaba desesperada por saber que le había ocurrido a su familia. Había veces que preguntaba si cual eran sus motivos para haber atacado un país pacífico como Fiore y la respuesta jamás llegó.

No había visto al misterioso hombre del tatuaje después que le dijo semejante locura ¿Adoptarla? ¿Qué se creía? Ella no necesitaba de una figura paterna más, con Simón tenia. Él se había convertido en su padre debido a su confianza, enseñanzas y apoyo emocional. Jamás conoció a su padre y siempre que lo preguntaba a su madre, le contestaba que por su bien, era mejor dejarlo en el anonimato. Siempre mostraba una sonrisa cálida, pero ella era lista y detrás de esa sonrisa veía soledad.

Supo que era hora del almuerzo cuando el cocinero, de cabello rosa y sonrisa traviesa le llevaba la comida. Solo le dejaba el plato de sopa en el suelo y se iba. Solo esperaba a que estuviera lejos para devorar lo que le dejaba.

Sabía que aún era de día porque podía ver la luz del sol por medio de unas grietas de la construcción mal hecha, infirió que era porque fueron rápidos al construirla. El calor se encerraba de tal manera que todo el día sudaba, incluso en la noche. La desesperación se apoderaba de ella cada en pequeños lapsos de tiempo que la agotaban y terminada dormida. La falta de aseo también la mantenía irritada.

Pero llegó el día en que aquel hombre de ropas blancas fue a verla. Desde el día en que le ordenó en que le llamara padre, empezó a odiarlo tanto que entre sus sueños lo mencionaba con tanto rencor. Cuando las miradas chocaron, ella desvió la mirada, pues él le ganó por ser más intimidante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó a secas.

—Quiero verlos —susurró y aun así Jellal pudo escucharla.

El militar arqueó la ceja, era obvio que Natalie deseaba ver a sus tías para saber si estaban bien, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería es que le respondiera sus interrogantes.

— Dime, ¿quién es tu madre? Y te llevaré con ellos.

Natalie abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordó aquella tarde en la que su madre se fue: que no dijera ni su apellido ni que ella era su madre a un desconocido, ella no entendió porque a esa petición. Y ahora que aquel militar le preguntaba le dio el presentimiento que si le decía la verdad, estaría poniendo a su madre en peligro, y sabiendo que esta allá afuera.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Pregunto, ¿Quién es?

—Está muerta… —dijo en un hilo de voz, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, cuando en verdad jamás desearía eso ni de broma.

Se dio cuenta como el militar se tensaba, no quiso sacar sospechas apresuradas, pero creyó que la noticia lo afectó.

— ¿Ahora me puedes llevar con mi familia? —dijo refiriéndose a su tía Mirajane, y a todos los niños huérfanos que vivían con ella en esa casa de madera, donde la encontraron los militares.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —ahora preguntó, ignorando la petición.

—Pregunté ¿Me vas a llevar con mi familia? —dijo Natalie desesperándose, las preguntas cortantes estaban molestándola. Estar sola son contacto con ellos por una semana la estresó tanto que tenía mal humor, y ahora que él viniera a preguntarle toda su biografía, la sacaba de sus cabales—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido al saber que pudiste matar a mi padre…! —dijo entre sollozos mientras empezaba a levantarse para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo… yo quiero verlo de nuevo, saber que está bien.

El general no dijo nada, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Los demás días, Natalie hizo huelga de hambre. No era difícil porque no tenía apetito, cada vez que regresaba el cocinero por la comida fría que ni olía, siempre le preguntaba que si porque no había probado bocado. Ella jamás le contestaba, incluso, nunca le había hablado. Solo sabía que se llamaba Natsu porque él se lo dijo.

Poco a poco su mirada fue apagándose, su cabello rojo fue opacándose y su estado físico estaba empeorando, ya llevaba tres días sin comer, empezaba a tener síntomas de deshidratación. Natsu lo notó y supo que llamaría a su superior para que la fuera a ver. No tardó en llegar.

Cuando llegó el militar, no lo miró como en la mayoría de las veces lo hacía. Entró a la celda y empezó a revisarla, su pulso, sus dilatación de sus pupilas y su respiración. Dio un suspiro de molestia.

—Sí que eres persistente —le dijo con voz fría.

Sacó unas bolsas de polvo, le pidió a Natsu que fuera por agua y cuando regresó, las disolvió para hacer una solución de un litro y le ordenó que las tomara. Natalie se negó.

—Estas deshidratada y necesitas beber esto —le dijo y tomó su barbilla para colocar el vaso en sus labios—, tómala.

Natalie tuvo que hacerlo porque los dedos clavados en su cara la estaban lastimando. Tomó más de la mitad de la solución a la fuerza, el sabor salado no le agradaba, pero si le resultaba bochornoso que fuera de esa manera que tuviera que tomarla.

El militar la miró, observó cada una de sus facciones, exploró ese hermoso cabello rojizo y terminó de verla fijando su vista a la de ella. Los ojos verdes chocaron con los de ella, solo que los de él eran fríos, vacíos, como si buscaran las respuestas que siempre le cuestionaba.

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por saber quién era su madre? Nunca le habían mencionado que su madre conociera a alguien como él, hasta aseguraba que ella no entablaría conversación con alguien tan arrogante como él.

—Dime, ¿Quién es tu madre?

Natalie calló y Jellal no insistió. Salió de la celda con una desilusión que ella no notó, pues no estaba dispuesta a darle la respuesta que el tanto esperaba con desesperación.

Volvieron a pasar los días y Natalie recuperó el apetito. Cada día era mejor la comida que le llevaban, a veces tenía la recompensa de un postre, que consistía en una especie de crema viscosa. La primera vez que le dirigió la palabra a Natsu fue para preguntarle que era, pues se había fascinado por su sabor.

—Se llama natilla. Qué bueno que estamos en un lugar donde hay vainilla de sobra. En mi país es cara porque el clima no ayuda para su cosecha.

Le pidió si todos los días podría llevarle en su almuerzo y él le dijo que dependía si tenía leche. Poco a poco fue tomándole confianza y le preguntó si por qué el general la tenía encerrada ahí.

—Nadie de nosotros lo sabe, pero estoy seguro que el coronel, la mano derecha del general, sabe los motivos.

Eso desilusionó a la pelirroja, creía que sería sencillo averiguar la verdad. Infirió dos cosas, o era verdad o se le había ordenado no decirle nada. Natsu cambió de tema y mientras comía, él contó cómo era el país de donde venían. Le dijo que en la mayor parte del año, en la capital nevaba, eso la sorprendió porque no conocía la nieve. Cuando acabó, le dio los trastes sin nada y se fue.

Esa misma tarde, a la hora en que Natsu se retiró, llegó Jellal. Como siempre, ella no le tomó importancia y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, echando de menos no tener un lienzo para sacar todo el odio que le tenía a esa persona. Pensó en si algún día dibujaba un cuadro así, le llamaría «desesperación».

—Vuelvo a decirte la misma pregunta…

—Ya sabe la respuesta —contestó cortante.

Pareciera que Jellal no se convencía de haberle dicho que su madre había muerto. Le costaba entender por qué era tan necio, como si negara el cruel destino, o tal vez no era lo suficiente mentirosa para engañarlo y la dejara en paz de una buena vez. Titubeó en decirle la verdad, pero si lo hacía le estaría fallando a su madre.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Está en la aldea.

Esa respuesta lo irritó, lo supo porque se dio cuenta que se mordió el labio. Eso era una gran carta a su favor, ¿y si le hostigaba que le dijera esa mentira y la liberaba?

—Yo te daré mi apellido, eso te vuelve mi hija, no lo será nadie más que yo —le dijo irritado, Natalie sonrió porque había mordido el anzuelo.

—Mi padre se llama Simón, es el mejor papá del mundo y jamás aceptare a alguien como tú como tal.

El militar apretó con más intensidad sus manos a los barrotes. Le fulminó odio y repudio.

Los barrotes de la celda y las diferentes ideologías lo separaban. Como si los dos fueran opuestos y al mismo tiempo tan parecido. Decididos de su mismo y altaneros, lo que no sabían que los dos compartían más similitudes de lo que imaginaban, solo que Jellal estaba dispuesto saber si era verdad eso.

—Olvídate de él y llámame a mi padre, no es más que basura.

Natalie lo había tomado como un juego pero eso la enfureció, había insultado al hombre que se había encargado de ser la mejor figura paterna que ella hubiera imaginado pedir. Se lanzó hacia los barrotes y le gritó.

—¡La basura no eres más que tú! Tú y tus malditas ideas de encerrarme, tú y tu afán de tenernos todos prisioneros… ¡tú y solo tú! Jamás te llamaré padre, ¡Jamás!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres para que te ganes mi respeto? ¿Qué sea más severo? ¿O quieres que caiga tan bajo como para tratarte como una mocosa insoportable?

—Quiero que me saques de aquí y volver a ver a mi familia… quiero ver a mi padre…

Jellal se quedó pensativo. Después de pensarlo tanto, le abrió la celda y la tomó del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

Cruzaron un patio hasta llegar a lo que sería las bases. Nunca imaginó que las mazmorras y donde estaban las habitaciones de los militares estuviera tan lejos. Cuando entraron a los contenedores que simulaban ser un conjunto de habitaciones, Jellal se paró en la puerta de una de ellas, los dos pasaron y cerró la puerta. Natalie tembló porque pensó lo peor.

—Te saqué de ese lugar asqueroso. ¿Ya puedo ganarme tu respeto?

Natalie no dijo nada, no era a lo que se refería pero no podía pedirle peras al olmo, ese hombre no le permitiría que se fuera solo porque se lo pidiera. Supo que ni por suplicas y berrinches lo convencería.

—Falta mucho para eso —le dijo. Jellal salió de la habitación.

No hizo nada, se quedó ahí de pie. La habitación era pequeña, de paredes blancas. Había una pequeña ventana con tres barrotes, si corría con suerte, podía doblarlas y salir de ahí. Pensó en eso y que la noche sería el tiempo perfecto para huir de ese infierno. Después de pensarlo, se vio tentada a acostarse en la cama. No había dormido bien en el suelo y el colchón lo sintió como la caricia de seda. Se quedó dormida y cuando despertó las estrellas ya estaban presentes en el cielo.

Se asomó a la ventana para darse un respiro. El viento de otoño era fresco pero ella tenía calor porque durmió sucia y con las ventanas cerradas, había recordado que gracias a sus días de estar encerrada no se había aseado. Buscó entre el ropero y se encontró con ropa que probablemente le quedaría.

—No son ropas de aquí, deben de ser del país del Norte —pensó.

Abrió la puerta que infería que fuera un baño y si era. Se tomó una ducha relajante y después volvió a dormirse.

Al día siguiente Natsu entró con el desayuno.

—Al fin se apiadaron de ti, ese calabozo está bien asqueroso para una muchachita como tú —dijo parado frente a ella—. Espero que te guste lo que te preparé.

—Cocinas muy bien —contestó agradecida—. Me gustaría que me acompañaras, ven, siéntate.

Mientras la comida iba descendiendo, la confianza, las risas y las batallas heroicas narradas por Natsu alegraron un poco su alma perturbada. Cuando terminó de dar el último bocado, Natsu se despidió y cuando abrió la puerta para retirarse, palideció cuando se dio cuenta que tenía frente a él a su General.

—Con su permiso —dijo con voz nerviosa.

Jellal cerró la puerta y miró a la pequeña para hablar con ella, ella trató de no mirarlo porque si lo hacía, con la mirada le demostraría lo mucho que lo odiaba. Pero entonces recordó que aparte de ella, habían raptado a su mascota.

—¿Dónde está Fly? —preguntó, pero aun así no tuvo el atrevimiento de verle.

—Ya te dije, en una jaula —contestó—. Ese pato es molesto, se la pasa haciendo ruido toda la noche, si sigue así daré la orden que lo sacrifiquen.

¿Sacrificar? Esa palabra le dio una puñalada en el corazón a Natalie. Era un ave pero ese animalito había sido muy agradecido, entendía cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, y cada vez que se la pasaba pensando en su madre, él aparecía y empezaba a picarle las piernas. La sensación de su pico no la lastimaba, al contrario, le daba cosquillas y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a pesar de su tristeza.

Ella imaginó como sería su pobre pato muerto y se llenó de pánico. Se levantó y jaló por el cuello a Jellal, él se quedó sin habla cuando notó el odio en los ojos verdes de ella. Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que ella estalló.

—¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo juro que me vengare!

—¿Y qué harás? —contestó con risa sarcástica.

«¿Qué me podrías hacer?».

—Descubriré algo que te duela.

—¿Ah sí? —Contestó curioso—. Por si no sabes, los militares no tenemos sentimientos ni familia. Si quieres pagarme con la misma moneda, no ocurrirá nada porque no tengo a nadie a quien puedas hacerle daño, guarda tus amenazas que te ves patética.

—La encontraré —respondió altanera—. Y veremos quien ríe al último.

—Si quieres salvar a esa basura, tendrías que rogarme.

—¡Jamás! —Contestó sin titubeo—. Yo no me rebajaría a rogarle a una persona tan baja como tú…

—¿No me digas? Veremos qué haces cuando lo traiga en un buen estofado, dicen que los patos silvestres de este país tienen buen sabor.

Sabía que la amenaza iba en serio cuando abrió la puerta y salió, la chica lo siguió hasta que por fin llegaron a una clase de bodegas, ahí estaba Fly.

—No, no por favor —dijo tratando de alcanzarlo pero dos militares la detuvieron.

Jellal abrió la jaula y tomó al ave por las patas, Natalie empezó a sollozar cuando vio que de su espalda sacaba un puñal.

—No… no —dijo entre lágrimas.

Pero la ira la cegó y entre jaloneos logró zafarse de uno de los militares y lo golpeó, cuando el otro iba a darle un golpe en el estómago, ella pudo jalar una pistola del que había derribado y lo apuntó.

—¡Suéltalo! —le ordenó a Jellal. Él se hinco para dejar al pato en el suelo y el animalito voló hacia su dueña. Ella lo abrazó y Jellal guardó su puñal.

—¡Vete! —dijo con voz atemorizante que los militares que estaban en el suelo se asustaron.

Natalie no lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Algunos militares intentaron detenerla, pero la voz de su general les ordenó que se hicieran a un lado y Natalie pasó sin obstáculos.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la base, un tipo de cabellera morena y de ojos del mismo color, se acercó a Jellal y puso su mano en el hombro.

—Creí que habías dicho que la adoptarías hacerla tu pupilo. ¿Por qué permites que se valla?

—Lo sé, Gray —dijo con una sonrisa malvada—. Ella regresará a voluntad, cuando lo haga conocerá quien soy. Me va a tener tanto miedo que se verá obligada a decirme padre.

**Después de tener un examen de tres horas y media, hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic… no sé que decir, puesto que para los que habían leído el fic antes que lo borrara, se darán cuenta que modifiqué el capítulo (en un futuro, pienso volver a hacerlo. Espero que les guste esta versión, la 1.1**

**Saludos.**


	3. II Jellal

II

Jellal

Jellal se fue a recostar después de un día difícil, había dejado escapar a la chica de cabello escarlata. Por una parte le alegraba que se fuera, pero su contraparte le reclamaba que estaba mal lo que había hecho, pues era seguro que era la hija de aquella mujer pelirroja, Erza.

Pero ya se había ido y si regresaba ya tenía preparado lo que haría si la volviera a ver. Todo lo había calculado y pensó que si la dejaba ir por una razón tendría que regresar. No la quería obligar pero deseaba que ella regresara.

Se dejó caer en la cama y después de unos momentos de pensar, sonrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no sonreía, su trabajo era tan estricto que sus labios no estaban acostumbrados a delinear singular curvatura. Todo porque recordó aquellos momentos de antaño, cuando conoció a la única chica que le dio motivos para romper una de las reglas más delicadas de la milicia. Para esa época, él apenas tenía diecisiete años cuando pisó por primera vez el pueblo de Magnolia. Su trabajo como militar era buscar yacimientos de minerales en ese país pobre.

Era de los pocos que sabían de la ambición de sus mayores, aun así no le importó porque si lograba llegar a lo que todos estaban llegando, o subirían de nivel. Su ambición era convertirse en Almirante, aún a pesar de no ser marino, costase lo que costase.

El día en el que conoció a Erza fue cuando su mayor los mandó al pueblo a acercarse a los pobladores y buscar la forma de sacarles información. Sus trajes de militar, color azul índigo llamaban y atemorizaban a quien los viera, no veían nada que les diera una pista hasta que por fin miró a una chica de su edad con una lanza de cobre.

Sonrió, tal vez ella podría darle una pista, se acercó y antes de hablarle, carraspeó un poco su garganta y ocurrió lo que quería, que la chica lo mirara.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente. Él se tragó las palabras porque admitía que era bella, cuando ella preguntó por tercera vez el motivo de su atrevimiento, él tomó postura.

—Perdón, solo quería saber dónde conseguiste el cobre para hacer tu lanza.

—Ah, era eso —sonrió con dulzura, quitándole la postura de egocéntrica a Jellal—. No lo sé, mi padre me la regaló, pero él ya está muerto —respondió con melancolía.

Jellal se quedó callado, no había obtenido buena información pero tuvo dos posibilidades, era verdad o estaba mintiendo, si en verdad había yacimientos o solo fue suerte de haber encontrado un poco de cobre. Se dio la media vuelta pero después le pasó en la cabeza que sería bueno platicar con ella, lo único que perdería seria tiempo.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, él dependió de ella. Todos los días iba a buscarla para tener largas pláticas que terminaban en la puesta de sol. Algunos militares veían algo extraño entre los dos, pero siempre tenía el pretexto que posiblemente ella supiera algo acerca de minas, por lo que sus compañeros terminaban convencidos.

Pero llegó el día en que sus pláticas tuvieron un desvió, cuando Erza lo miró fijamente, él se volvió a perder en sus ojos grisáceos hasta que ella sonrió con malicia.

—Es injusto, yo siempre te hablo de mí y yo no sé nada de ti… eres un egoísta, así que hoy platicaremos de eso, de ti —dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y su cabello escarlata chocaba con el rostro de Jellal, fue cuando sintió el aroma de su cabello.

«Huele a flores —pensó.»

Erza saltó para subirse a un tronco caído, el chico caminó a lado de ella pero debajo del tronco. El viento soplaba suavemente que parecían caricias de esa tierra bendecida por la madre naturaleza. Recordó su país natal, eran todo lo contrario: el país del Norte estaba inundado de ciudades. Ahora donde estaba, la gran mayoría eran selvas y sabanas, aldeas pequeñas y su gente trabajadora. Le dio cierta nostalgia porque desde que se inscribió a la escuela militar dejó de ver a sus padres, entonces ya habían pasado dos años.

—¿Y bien? Cuéntame de ti —dijo y dio un pequeño salto pasa situarse frente a él, tan cerca que podía escucharse la respiración agitada de ella, debido al gran tramo que habían cruzado.

Él la miró incrédula, ¿quién era ella para preguntarle acerca de su vida personal? Claro, él también le había preguntado sobre ella, pero no era porque le interesara, sino que era parte de su trabajo. Buscaría la forma de que ella le dijera donde había encontrado el cobre y si había posibilidades de encontrar otro mineral. Pero pensó que si quería seguir teniendo la misma confianza, se tendría que arriesgar. Todo o nada.

—¿Qué quieres saber, exactamente?

—No sé ¿Por qué te uniste con los militares? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Es que desprendes tanto misterio que me da curiosidad saber todo de ti…

Eso había sido una fuerte declaración, ¿a ella le importaba todo lo que se refería a él? Tragó en seco. Fue demasiado para el que casi pierde la postura, carraspeó la garganta y la observó desde arriba, era más alto que ella que tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder mirar con detalle su rostro, que era bello aunque le costaba admitirlo, ¿caer bajo sus encantos? Eso estaba prohibido a los militares, al menos que fueras un Almirante.

—Mis padres se llaman Josué y Danny —dijo—. Soy hijo único y ya te imaginarás el drama que hicieron cuando supieron que quería ser médico militar. Terminaron aceptándolo y veme aquí, estoy en otro país, diferente al mío, es raro por el clima.

—¿De veras? Debió ser fuerte.

—Un poco, pero de verdad quiero ser médico y si se pudiera un Almirante. En la historia del país jamás ha habido un médico militar que alcance ese rango y yo seré el primero —dijo con determinación.

—Creo en ti, si estás aquí es porque te tienen confianza, quiere decir que vas por buen camino.

—Así es —contestó con orgullo—. Tal vez si yo encontrara lo que buscamos, puede que suba de nivel a sargento, o me pondrían de pupilo con un jefe o almirante y eso da por seguro que en unos años me convierta en uno. Aunque a decir verdad, hago lo posible para cambiarme a la marina, espero que algún día acepten mi petición.

—Una pregunta —dijo seria y él se quedó atento por la forma singular de preguntarle—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que están buscando? No entiendo, dicen que quieren apoyarnos pero lo que veo es que están explorando la selva…

Jellal se puso serio, tendría que buscar el pretexto más creíble para callarla y que dejara de ser curiosa, él creyó que en un principio ella había sido más inteligente que él por lo que sacar el puñal sería una alternativa. Pero también estaría perdiendo su última pista y supo que todo se complicaría cuando escucho los pasos de alguien.

—Alguien se acerca —dijo él mientras la jalaba del brazo y la acorralaba a un árbol.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

¿Y cómo no lo estaría? Era la primera vez en la que estaba tan cerca de una chica y para el colmo era ella, la única chica de la aldea que le hacía sentir extraño. Con la que se la pasaba todo el día y sentía que caminaba en un hilo suspendido en el aire, que si perdía la compostura que le enseñaron posiblemente no tenía idea de lo que sucedería después.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguno de tus compañeros divulga que hay algo entre nosotros? Mi reputación caería por los suelos —dijo consternado—, ningún militar debe tener relaciones con una mujer.

Relaciones, Erza lo tomó a mal, por lo que empujó al de ojos verdes y el tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas haciendo competencia con su cabello.

—¿Qué tipo de relaciones? —preguntó nerviosa.

—¡Estas malinterpretando! —Contestó de la misma forma, tal vez no había sido claro—. Una relación sentimental, un militar no puede casarse y si creen que te ando cortejando me obligarán a renunciar a ser cadete, si fuera ya soldado me ejecutarían…

—Pero… no lo estás haciendo.

—No lo hago pero siempre están los mal pensados.

Erza lo entendió. Ayudó a levantar a Jellal y se disculpó. Prometió que lo dejaría de ver tan seguido.

Las tres semanas habían sido difíciles. En ese tiempo no se vieron y prometieron hacerlo hasta que fuera necesario. Pasó ese tiempo y el contacto visual fue más fuerte pero menor, si platicarían ya no sería casi toda la tarde, con dos horas bastarían.

Paso la semana y Erza tomó la decisión de confesarle algo que sólo los aldeanos sabían y lo que Jellal buscaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Por eso lo citó temprano para que tuvieran todo el día para llegar al lugar.

Cuando se vieron en el árbol donde siempre se citaban, ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color blanco que resaltaba la tonalidad de su cabellera. Jellal iba con el traje tradicional de cadete, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, ella habló.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero para entrar tienes que ir de blanco…

Ella se preparó y en un bolso llevaba lo necesario. Él no entendió pero aceptó, en el tiempo en que se habían conocido le tuvo confianza.

—El tramo es largo, por eso iremos en caballos —dijo y le señaló cual era el suyo.

Ambos montaron los corceles, el de él era de color marrón mientras que el de ella era color miel. Ella le explicó que el lugar estaba a las afueras de la aldea de Rosemary y se tomarían su tiempo para llegar. Después de tres horas de camino por fin llegaron.

El lugar era una cueva, la entrada era pequeña que solo una persona podría entrar. Antes que lo hicieran le pidió a Jellal que vistiera lo que llevaba en el bolso. Cuando terminó, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el interior.

Él iba vendado de los ojos, no estaba nervioso porque confiaba en ella, cuando por fin se detuvieron ella le quitó el pañuelo, y pudo ver lo que estaba frente a él.

No tenía palabras para describirlo. La cueva estaba repleta de cristales de cuarzo de colores, los transparentes daban la ligera sospecha que eran diamantes. Rocas doradas que eran menas de oro, de cobre, de plata… de todos los metales preciosos existentes. Se quedó callado observando todo. La cueva era iluminada por unos cuantos claros que entraban desde el techo, uno de ellos daba exactamente en un cuarzo transparente, y la luz se descomponía en el espectro electromagnético, parecía que estuviera viendo una aurora boreal.

Ante sus ojos estaba lo que buscaba desde que llegó a Magnolia, en sus ojos tenía la carta que lo convertiría en lo que tanto había soñado, pero tenía a lado a la persona que le había depositado la confianza para mostrarle esto. Ella era el cordero que se entregó al lobo, y eso a pesar de ser un hombre de hierro lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

—Es… hermoso…

—Lo sé, este es el lugar sagrado de mi gente, por eso te pedí que te vistieras de blanco en honor a nuestros dioses. Él comprendió por qué anteriormente ella le platicó de los dioses que adoraban y también se dio cuenta que nunca había soltado su mano desde el momento en el que entraron, se dio por vencido porque aceptó que no quería soltársela.

—Comprendo… ¿me puedes contar de este lugar?

—Si… en esta cueva cuando dos personas quieren unirse para toda la vida, los dioses tienen que ser testigos y aquí… —dijo mientras se soltaba de él y se cubría el rostro con su cabello—. Sin comentarios.

—¿Cómo que aquí qué? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿aquí… se unen? —preguntó nervioso.

—Si… pero no es necesario… yo aceptaré romper la regla, de todos modos sé que no estoy predestinada a casarme, eso me lo dijo Cana, ella es adivina.

—¿Adivina?

—Los adivinos predicen con quien te casarás, ella dice que no me casaré con nadie de la aldea. Por eso me resigné y te traje aquí.

—¿Quiénes han roto esa promesa? —preguntó.

—Por lo que sé, nadie —dijo temerosa—. Los dioses se enojarán conmigo… bueno, a veces creo que desde que nací, me quitaron a mis padres y no me unieron a ningún hombre, así que está bien, por algo pasan las cosas.

Jellal se quedó callado, como era posible que Erza fuera tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan ingenua para conformarse con lo que le habían dicho las predicciones tontas de su religión pero le agradeció en parte porque ella prefería romper las reglas. Pero le pareció injusto ¿él no las rompería solo para ir limpio a la cima? ¿Y ella qué? Aceptaría la ira de sus dioses sin resentimientos, eso lo hacía egoísta.

—¿Y qué pasaría, si esas predicciones absurdas no decían nada porque no te casarás con nadie en la aldea?

—Imposible, es muy raro que los dioses quieran a unir a personas de diferentes aldeas.

—¿Y si tú eres la excepción? —Dijo mirándola a los ojos—, tal vez a ninguno de ellos le perteneces.

—No lo creo, creo que ya viste demasiado.

Erza estaba nerviosa, se dio cuenta que Jellal daba muchos rodeos para llegar a una sola respuesta, se dio la media vuelta y no siguió su camino porque estaba unida a la mano de Jellal.

—Tú no romperás ninguna regla, lo prometo.

Esto la sorprendió, se suponía que ningún militar debería cortejar a ninguna mujer porque su esposa era el deber. El cuerpo le temblaba y él se dio cuenta porque aun la tenía aferrada a su mano, no la dejaría escapar.

—Pero tú si… y eso es injusto.

—No lo será si llego a la cima, el día en que eso suceda vendré por ti. Desde hace poco tiempo me di cuenta que tú eras la elegida, no te quedarás sola, quiero que seas mía.

Jellal no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo pero estaba consciente que ella era inteligente, como ninguna, posiblemente creía eso porque había sido la primera chica con la que había conversado. Por Dios juraba que nadie le interesaba más que ella, si iba a romper las reglas que valiera la pena y lo valía porque ella era hermosa, la mujer que un hombre soñaba.

Se decía que entre los militares todos habían estado con una mujer, pero él apostaba que era uno de los pocos en los que no sabía el arte de darle satisfacción. Era inexperto y ella también. Si las cosas saldrían bien, saldría victorioso, sino seria su fracaso como hombre. Tembló porque recordó que una de las razones por las que los matrimonios terminaban en divorcio era por eso, por no ser lo suficiente hombre para complacer a su esposa.

Él tomó su mano, las ropas blancas yacían tendidas en el suelo y su piel estaba sudorosa. Ella tomó su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, tiritaba de vergüenza y él tenía el corazón acelerado, a punto de salirse del pecho.

—¿Prometes esperarme?

—Por los dioses que son testigos —contestó y fue cuando él se armó de valor y unió la promesa que se hicieron en ese lugar.

Pasó un mes después de ese encuentro. En ese lapso se habían escapado del mundo y volvían a repetir ese ritual, a él no le importaba siempre y cuando buscaran el lugar y el tiempo en el que pudieran escaparse a los ojos de todos. Él se las arregló para convencer a sus mayores que en esas tierras no había lo que buscaban.

Pero un día él supo que faltaba poco para partir, por eso un día antes se escapó del campamento y fue a casa de Erza.

Y después de la unión tan antigua como la misma madre Tierra, ella se recostó en su pecho. Él tenía resentimiento porque no buscaba las palabras para decirle que era hora de decir adiós.

—Eres bueno disimulando con tus jefes —dijo ella mientras que con sus dedos iba formando pequeños círculos en su pecho.

—A veces hasta me sorprendo de mí mismo —dijo serio—. Er, ¿Qué pasará después de que me valla?

—Esperarte, eso pasará.

—¿Y si llega otro hombre en tu vida?

—Lo rechazaré.

—¿Y si te enamoras de él?

—No lo creo, más enamorada de ti no puedo estar, Jellal —dijo mientras se levantaba y lo miraba a los ojos—. No dudes de mí y no soy capaz de ser tan maldita para que tú hubieras roto esa promesa en vano.

—Solo que… no sé, me da la paranoia. No sé qué haré si me llegara a enterar que termines con otro hombre.

—No pasará, paranoico —dijo entre risas y lo besaba a los labios—. Lo juro por mi vida. Te esperaré.

—Te amo, Er —pronunció mientras la tomaba del cuello y la besaba apasionadamente—. Eres solo mía y me volviera loco si me llegara a enterar que otro hombre me arrebate a lo que más quiero.

«Parece ser que los dioses si te castigaron dándote muerte —dijo a si mismo saliéndose de sus recuerdos—. No pudiste cumplir tu promesa—dijo en voz alta con voz amarga— ¿O tus dioses fueron crueles conmigo? ¿En verdad preferiste olvidarme con otro hombre? Ahora eso me está torturando, como si fuera el peor castigo jamás recibido, y para ponerle la cerecita al pastel, ella se parece a ti.»

Tomó un puro y lo encendió. En poco tiempo la habitación se inundó al aroma del tabaco, después escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo y uno de sus soldados entró.

—General, siento mucho despertarlo pero allá afuera está la joven que dejó ir, no para de hacer escándalo y dice querer velo.

Jellal se tragó la rabia y aceptó verla. Cuando por fin se puso la gabardina y el estetoscopio que le daban el título de médico militar, salió de su habitación rumbo a la salida.

Abrió la puerta y con lo que se encontró fue a Natalie llorando.

—Por favor… por favor ayúdeme —dijo mientras se hincaba frente a él—. Mi hermana Lucy está enferma… ayúdela por favor. Ayúdala como me ayudaste a mí.

Jellal sonrió con orgullo porque supo que de un modo, él tenía razón: ella regresaría. No lo alegró en absoluto. Azotó la puerta frente a ella y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a dormir.

«Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz —pensó mientras tiraba el resto del puro que no quiso fumar—. Erza, perdóname. Voy a descargar toda la rabia que me causó saber que tuviste una hija con otro.»

**Es mi Magi-aniversario numero 5 en deviantART, por eso estoy actualizando todo mid fics y esto incluye este. Espero que les guste C:**


	4. III Natalie

III

Natalie

Natalie era testaruda. Defecto o virtud que la caracterizaba. Costaba creer que se la pasara todo el día parada frente a la puerta de la base de los militares, para que demostrara su grado de preocupación por su hermana Lucy. Algunos de ellos se burlaban de ella y otros en cambio la ignoraban a excepción del cocinero y la mano derecha del general. Natsu intentó llevarle algo de comer pero ella siempre se negó y Gray dijo a Jellal que ya era necesario que hablaran.

—¿No que la querías adoptar como pupilo? —dijo el Fullbuster con tono ironizado.

—Pero no quiere decir que voy a soportar sus caprichos de adolescente —contestó amargado—. Creí que en esta aldea usaban medicina alterna, eso es lo que deberían de hacer.

—Pues para que llegue desesperada es porque no les sirven sus remedios —contestó la cuestión.

Gray sospechaba mucho. Que su general se tomara la molestia de querer adoptar a una chica era una probabilidad de una por cada millón, y sobre todo que se tratara de una aldeana que se la encontró por pura casualidad. Sospechó que posiblemente la quería nombrar su esposa si su misión tendría éxito y fuera ascendido.

Se tragó sus palabras, además había otra pista, los ojos de Natalie eran exactamente del mismo color que los de su general, o más bien, pareciera que estuviera viendo a su capitán en versión femenina y con cabellera roja. ¿Acaso era algún pariente? Tal vez, pero para eso tendría que escarbar más y la respuesta la tendría Natalie porque si la tuviera Jellal, él también lo supiera.

—No sé, se me ocurrió una forma de humillarla sin darle daño físico —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—, después de eso ya veré si la ayudo.

Natalie miró fijamente la puerta, el calor era sofocante, tanto que empezaba a sentirse mareada por la falta de alimento. Si seguía así tendría insolación, eso no le importó porque ya había soportado la deshidratación que tuvo hace días. Arriba de la base se encontraba uno de los militares cargando una cubeta llena de pintura blanca. Cuando vio la señal de su general, se la vació encima de Natalie.

La chica sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando, se quitó el exceso de puntura que había en su cabello y el de sus ojos. Cuando Jellal por fin decidió dar la cara, la chica bajó la mirada, quería llorar por la humillación pero su sentido de justicia la hizo fuerte.

—¿Contenta? Creo que ya es hora que te largues.

Jellal tomó su mano y la empezó a jalar hacia la aldea. Natalie seguía con la rabia dentro y las lágrimas escurrían en silencio. Lo que hizo solo fue para que Lucy estuviera bien, daría eso y lo que fuera para que alguien la ayudara.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ella lo llevó a donde estaba Lucy. Cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba supo la desesperación de Natalie. Cuando la revisó dio su diagnóstico.

—Será necesario que sólo una persona este con ella, el virus es muy contagioso. Necesito a alguien que vaya conmigo para que le de los medicamentos que deben de darle.

Mirajane le agradeció, pero no quitó su mirada seria. Él le respondió con una mirada fría, los demás se cohibieron y Natalie seguía con la mirada en el suelo sin decir nada. Él se acercó y se paró frente a ella, todos notaron la incomodidad de la mirada del militar, tan profunda.

—Ya encontré la forma de callarte —dijo en humor ácido—, ¿se te olvida que ahora me debes una? ¿Cómo me pagaras ahora?

La pobre chica se quedó con un nudo en la garganta, él esperó la respuesta con ansias. Fue la gran fortuna de ella que su padre Simón no estaba ahí, sino era capaz de armar un escándalo y terminaría mal.

—Te pagaré con lo que quieras…

—Ven conmigo entonces, serás mi hija, solo a mí me llamarás padre y no al mono gigante ese —dijo refiriéndose a Simón, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de contestarle sino que se mordió la lengua con fuerzas para que se tragara sus palabras. Ahora más que nunca le debía un favor y tendría que pagárselo le gustara o no—, ¿aceptas?

Mirajane le fulminó una mirada de ira hacia Jellal, quizás porque había sido muy atrevido pedirle que se fuera con ella, ¿y si pensaba mal? No le importaba, pues no tenía intenciones tan bajas con Natalie. Pero volvió a ver a la de ojos azules y recordó que ya la había visto antes, era una de las mejores amigas de Erza.

Natalie suspiró y no le quedó otra más que ceder.

—Lo que quieras —dijo sin interés.

Ya había pasado una semana en la que Natalie vivía en la base. No salía de su habitación y el único con el que platicaba era con Natsu. Desde la ventana miraba el follaje de la selva y en las noches se dedicaba a llorar, añorando a la familia que dejó en la aldea, también llevaba una semana sin ver a Jellal, esa le quitaba tragos amargos.

Hasta que una semana después, se dignó a visitarla y en lugar de Natsu, él fue quien le llevó el desayuno.

—¿Puedo sentarme a lado de ti? —preguntó y la chica no contestó. Eso lo tomó como un sí.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y ella no movió ningún dedo, Jellal se hartó y alzó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, lo que ocurrió fue que ella desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—¿Aun no aprendes? Estoy siendo paciente contigo solo porque eres una niña, si fueras cualquier persona ya te hubiera matado.

—Hazlo entonces —dijo en un susurro—, que las ganas te sobran, sé que me odias pero no sé por qué.

—No te odio —contestó—,sólo me desesperas, si fueras más aplicada harías las cosas fáciles, solo quiero sacarte de esa aldea asquerosa y llevarte al Norte como mi hija, desde que te vi me pareces… interesante.

—Escuché de Natsu que posiblemente ascienda a jefe y necesita presentar a una esposa.

Natalie lo dijo con intenciones de darle la indirecta, si realmente la quería como mujer. Jellal suspiró furioso y se levantó, dio vueltas por toda la habitación hasta que se controló.

—Sería una estupidez tomarte como mujer, ni siquiera te soporto —contestó arrogante—, me pareces interesante solo porque me recuerdas a alguien.

Esto dejó sin palabras a Natalie ¿le recordaba a su madre? Según los adultos. Años atrás antes que ella naciera, los militares llegaron a la aldea y uno de ellos platicaba con su madre ¿Acaso era él? Tal vez él supiera quién era su padre. Se levantó de golpe y antes de preguntar, pensó en no hacerlo, si le cuestionaba implicaba revelar la identidad de su madre.

Jellal volteó a verla cuando escuchó que se levantó. Se miraron hasta que ella se cohibió, por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo que preguntar sería un grave error. Entonces era oportunidad para Jellal de decirle el motivo de su acompañamiento.

—Sería bueno que tomaras un poco de sol, si sigues escondiéndote parecerás moribunda por falta de asolearse, a veces es bueno, lo digo como médico.

Natalie ensanchó los ojos, a pesar de ser tan frío parecía preocuparse por ella. Jellal dio una reverencia y se retiró. Cuando retumbo la puerta al ser cerrada, se tumbó a la cama aun atónita.

Se cohibió y prefirió no salir hasta que la noche apareció. Cuando estaba resignada a irse a la cama escuchó un aleteo cerca de la ventana, volteó y vio que era Fly quien había llegado a visitarla.

—Fly, cuanto te extrañé —dijo y corrió a abrazarlo—, te eché de menos.

El animalito empezó a picarle la mano para que mirara el mensaje que tenía su pata, ella se dio cuenta y lo tomo. Lo leyó y sus ojos se iluminaron, saltó de alegría hasta que su mascota empezó a hacer bulla, entonces le cerró el pico para que no escucharan que había llegado a verla.

—Fly, creo que haremos una fuga nocturna por unas horas.

La selva estaba en plena calma, solo el sonido de las hojas al compás de la brisa se escuchaba. Natalie caminaba con cautela para que nadie descubriera su fuga. En sus brazos traía a Fly y en su mano derecha la nota que le habla llevado. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, vio de espaldas a una persona.

Volteó y ambas miradas chocaron. Él era un chico de la edad de Natalie, cabellera castaña, ondulada y larga recogida en una coleta, ojos cafés, tez trigueña y complexión atlética gracias al trabajo de campo. Natalie saltó de alegría, soltó a Fly y corrió hacia el chico para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

—Te extrañé, Jack.

—Y yo a ti, linda —contestó con un leve sonrojo por la cercanía—, supe que uno de los perros del ejército te tiene, y no pude evitar mandarte un mensaje con Fly.

—Lo sé —dijo con melancolía—, ahora por eso no puedo verlos, pero todo sea para que estén bien.

Natalie bajó la mirada y Jack levantó su rostro, le besó los labios hasta que se separó para seguirla contemplando. Era hermosa y más con la poca luz de la luna que atravesaba en el follaje de la selva.

—Te juro que si te hacen algo… no dudare en vengarme…

—Pero que tonterías dices —contestó sonriente—, no me dejaré, te lo prometo, por algo soy la hija de…

No pudo terminar de decir el nombre de su madre. De pronto escuchó la voz ronca y atemorizante de Jellal decir "suéltala". Jack se aferró a ella pero Natalie se soltó de su agarre y lo protegió detrás de ella, entonces el general sacó la espada y la apuntó hacia la pareja.

—¿Quién es este? — dijo con rabia sin bajar el arma.

—¿Militares con espadas? Esto es patético, creí que preferían usar pistolas o bombas como lo cobardes que son.

—Por eso mismo, deberías de agradecerme que morirás como un hombre de verdad —dijo Jellal con sonrisa egocéntrica—. Apártate, Natalie.

—¡Si lo vas a matar, mátame a mí también!

—Natalie, esto es entre el perro y yo, será mejor que te quites —respondió Jack mientras la jalaba hacia un lado—, quiero ver de lo que es capaz un perro del ejército.

—Te tragarás tus palabras, mocoso.

Cuando Jellal iba a atacar, gracias a sus buenos reflejos vio que Natalie se atravesó en el camino de ambos y se detuvieron, él la miró con rabia mientras que ella con seriedad.

—¡Apártate, Nat! —gritó Jack.

—Jack, vete antes que te haga algo. Estaré bien, sabes perfectamente de quien soy hija y será mejor que no me lo recuerdes.

—¡No pienso dejarte con este pedófilo!

—¡No soy ningún pedófilo! —Contestó Jellal irritado—, ella es mi pupilo, solo eso.

—Ya quisieras que creyera eso, viejo, pero tienes un letrero detrás de ti que dice que eres un pedófilo, pero si Nat dice que me valla lo haré solo por su bien, cuídate preciosa.

Jack se perdió entre la selva y Jellal empezó a irritarse más, al grado de enojarse y querer golpear al niño hasta matarlo, sobre todo por lo último que había dicho ¿preciosa? Eso le causó celos. Se tranquilizó y finalmente, pidió a Natalie que regresaran a la base.

Al día siguiente, estallaron.

—¿Quién es ese imbécil que te llamó preciosa? —dijo irritado y los celos se le notaban a kilómetros.

—¡Que te importa! —contestó con altanería.

—¡Ah! no ahora me dices, por algo soy tu padre.

—Adoptivo, así que no tienes el derecho de reclamarme, así que adiós.

Jellal mostraba muecas de disgusto, ira… todos los sentimientos negativos existentes. Se retiró pero no faltó el clásico azote de puerta, Jellal era demasiado predecible con sus militares en cuestión de enojarse.

Y el enojo no se iría cuando en su despacho notó dos siluetas. Su migraña empezó.

Eran dos mujeres, una de cabellera rosa y ondulada, de estatura baja y ojos verdes y la última, su verdadero dolor de cabeza era de cabellera negra y larga hasta la cintura, esbelta silueta, y por ultimo estaba su rostro que robaba suspiros a cualquier militar, a todos menos a él. Esa mujer para él era la reencarnación del caos.

—Jellal Fernández, si me equivoco fuiste tú quien acaba de azotar la puerta hace rato, eres tan adorable —dijo la mujer de cabellera obscura con todo el esplendor de la burla.

—Si tienes ganas de humillarme, será mejor que te retires, no ando de humor.

—¿En serio? Tú siempre tan accesible a mí —contestó con sensualidad—, Meredy, será mejor que me dejes a solas con el general, tengo ganas de jugar con sus instintos de hombre.

—Como ordene, milady.

Meredy se retiró. Cuando Erza puso seguro al picaporte, extendió sus brazos para envolverse en Jellal, él se mostró tan frío y ella tan sensual.

—Querido, sé que no eres de hielo, yo lo derretiré, o al menos que seas del otro bando…

—¡Basta ya, Ultear! —contestó y la apartó de él con brusquedad—, basta de tus jueguitos.

—Me siento ofendida con tu rechazo, pero así me gusta, que seas renuente. ¿Sabías que posiblemente yo sea la elegida para ser tu esposa cuando seas seleccionado como almirante, en caso que Iván acepte tu petición? Será mejor que empecemos a llevar la fiesta en paz.

—¿Qué fiesta? —Contestó—, yo lo que veo es un juego de sobrevivencia, crees que solo por ser mujer caeré en tus venenos. Sé que tienes intenciones de manipular la milicia con tus encantos… femeninos.

Jellal era hombre y no pudo evitar verle el escote, pero apartó la mirada cuando apareció en su mente el recuerdo de Erza, ninguna mujer debía de provocarlo. Admitía que Ultear tenía algo que lo ponía nervioso, tal vez era su sarcasmo y sus intenciones de manipular a los hombres, todo para poder obtener sus caprichos.

—Ya no te insistiré, eso de seducirte no se me da —contestó con seriedad—, vengo a recibir el reporte que no has enviado desde hace un mes.

—Ha habido problemas, por eso aún no llega, y no llegara a tus manos, sino a las de Iván —contestó de la misma forma—, así que puedes irte.

—No lo creo, tengo ganas de quedarme un par de días —dijo y se recargo en el escritorio—, por ahí supe que tienes una pupila, una aldeana ¿no me digas que la quieres hacer tu mujer cuando seas nombrado almirante?

—Otra más, creyendo que soy un pedófilo —dijo rodando los ojos—. ¿Es que todos piensan mal de mí?

Ultear soltó una carcajada, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que tomó postura, pidió verla, él se negó hasta que de mala gana terminó derrotado.

Ultear caminó hacia la habitación de Natalie guiada por el coronel Fullbuster. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Coronel, ¿me podrías dejar a solas con la chiquilla? —dijo un poco nerviosa.

Gray aceptó y cerró la puerta, cuando estuvo segura que estaba lejos para que no escuchara lo que conversarían, caminó a paso veloz hacia Natalie y la tomó de las manos para que ambas se hincaran en el suelo.

Natalie se quedó boquiabierta cuando la mujer se quitó la peluca. Se tapó para evitar gritar de alegría, pero no fue inevitable derramar lágrimas. La morena que ahora mostraba su verdadera identidad y color de su cabellera le sonrió con calidez.

—Si querida, soy tu madre.

**No edité el capitulo porque en verdad me dio flojera. Algun dia lo largaré como todos los demás (lo típico de mi es un capitulo de mas de 15 paginas y esta apenas tiene ocho)**

**Saludos.**


	5. IV Erza

**IV**

**Erza **

Erza estaba frente a frente con su hija después de cinco años de ausencia. Ambas empezaron a llorar de alegría, pero en silencio para no levantar sospechas. La pequeña se quitó las lágrimas y abrazó a su progenitora.

—Mamita, no creí vierte de nuevo.

—Créelo, yo tampoco imaginé verte… aquí —dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarle el cabello

«Con tu padre —pensó.»

—Yo… no sé porque ese militar me quiso adoptar y… y sólo porque Lucy se enfermó estoy aquí, lo siento mucha mami —dijo con la voz temblorosa por la alegría, y también por el temor que le dijera algo malo.

—Tranquila, te entiendo y más porque tengo que lidiar con ellos, por eso loa conozco perfectamente.

—Nunca imaginé verte así… cambiada y sobre todo usando una peluca negra y maquillada, te ves diferente.

Erza suspiró con pesadez, su hija tenía razón y por eso tuvo que quitarse la peluca para que la reconociera, le costó mucho encontrar la forma de cambiar su apariencia para hacerse pasar por otra persona, sobre todo con Jellal.

—Lo que tengo que hacer para protegerlos —dijo sonriente—. Nat, te quiero pedir un favor enorme y no pidas explicaciones… quiero que le hagas caso a Jellal, ya me enteré que eres su pupilo, no seas altanera y se lo más amable posible…

—¿Qué sea amable? ¿Por qué me pides esto? —y de pronto se cayó la boca porque con la mirada entendió que por nada del mundo le daría explicaciones.

—Sólo te diré que ese hombre vale mucho… para mi plan. Y si lo llegas a hacer enojar nos va a pesar, él es mi carta para poder ganar.

—Mamá… no sé qué tramas pero me da curiosidad. Sabes perfectamente que desde nacimiento lo he sido así, por favor dame una pista, es raro que me pidas que sea amable con un militar…

—Ya te lo dije Nat —dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por su brazo—, ese hombre vale mucho para mí… y además si lo miras a los ojos aspira soledad. Acompáñalo siempre, quítale esa soledad que lleva dentro y verás que él será amable contigo —dijo con voz amorosa, cosa que asustó a Natalie, en años no había escuchado a su madre con ese singular tono de voz—. ¿Lo harás por mí?

—Los militares te cambiaron mamá, siento que me estas manipulando…

—Te estoy pidiendo las cosas con el corazón. Algún día te diré la verdad pero no insistas, me tengo que ir. Después platicamos.

Erza se levantó y la acompañó su hija. Caminó hacia el tocador para ponerse la peluca, se arregló el maquillaje que se le había escurrido por las lágrimas y antes de salir se despidió con un abrazo amoroso.

—Nos vemos, má —susurró y Erza cerró la puerta—. Mamá anda rara.

La mujer cerró la puerta, suspiró y notó que el Coronel Gray la observaba.

— ¿Celos de mujer? —Dijo arqueando la ceja—, porque por lo que he visto le interesa mucho el General.

—Me interese o no, no es tu asunto —respondió con voz amarga y después cambió su mirada a una altanera— ¿o tal vez el celoso eres tú, Fullbuster?

—Jamás me fijaría en una mujer tan altanera y con la cara llena de mentiras —respondió con la misma intensidad—, ahora entiendo el agobio de mi General.

—Jamás había escuchado a un Coronel ser tan altanero conmigo… con una de las damas de la milicia, que interesante. Me gustaría saber la cara que pondrás cuando le comunique esto al almirante Iván

—Haz lo que quieras. Algo me dice que no lo harás, todo con tal de no perjudicar al General. Hablando de eso, algo me dice que lo proteges sin que él se dé cuenta… creo suponer porque estas dispuesta a todo con tal de ser su esposa si es nombrado Almirante… parece ser que te gusta, la gran Ultear enamorada, eso sí es de película…

—Di lo que quieras, de todos modos enamorada o no, será mío… pensándolo bien sería bonito que visitaras la villa, posiblemente te levante la pasión alguna de las aldeanas, te sentaría bien una que aspira ternura con solo verla… de cabello y ojos azules… digo, por si te interesa.

Gray bufó y Erza empezó a reírse a carcajadas, después emprendió el camino de regreso al despacho de Jellal. Cuando entró se encontró con él.

—¡Que buenos gustos tienes! Campeón —dijo sarcásticamente—parece ser que te inclinas más por las pelirrojas.

—¡Maldita seas mujer! —Dijo enojado— ¡no te dije que es solo mi hija adoptiva!

—Que fiera eres —respondió divertida mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba en sus piernas—. Me gusta tu forma tan violenta de ser… quiero comprobar cómo eres en la cama.

Jellal no quería ser grosero y tirarla, eso le costaría el puesto, por eso solo la soportaba. Esa mujer era la carta de su ascenso, por más que la odiara su inteligencia le decía siempre que jamás la provocara, ella tenía mucha influencia con los Almirantes y estaba seguro que incluso, ella seria nombrada esposa del siguiente Almirante, los rumores lo apuntaban a él.

—Aléjate… antes que termine haciéndote algo…

—¿Qué me puedes hacer? Al menos que seas tan descarado y lo hagamos en el escritorio.

Jellal perdió la paciencia, volteó a mirarla dispuesto a empujarla para que se quitara de encima, pero lo que se encontró fue con su mirada profunda, esa mirada lo dejó helado. Era la misma mirada intensa con la que la miraba Erza, llena de amor y de pasión. El tiempo se detuvo y su corazón empezó a palpitar con más intensidad, Erza se acercó, él por instinto la tomó de la cintura con intenciones de besarla. Ella se acercó más de él hasta rozarlo.

Pero Erza era inteligente y sabía que si seguía avanzando ambos perderían sus posiciones y se delataría, con su alma deseaba un reencuentro carnal con él, pero su objetivo aún no había terminado. Se separó.

Empezó a reírse pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa, Jellal seguía ahí, sin habla y mirándola con ojos abiertos de par en par, ella caminó hacia la salida con su risa sarcástica. Cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue correr a la primera puerta que encontró.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se hincó hasta que pudo controlarse. El tiempo paso rápido hasta que la tarde empezaba a husmearse y el olor de Jellal seguía impregnado en su cuerpo, tenía muchos años que no lo había tenido tan cerca, tantos años que había olvidado la sensación que le daba al tenerlo labio a labio.

Cerró los ojos y con lo que se encontró fue con el pasado.

Cana por fin había aprendido a leer los caracoles, Mirajane, Erza y Evergreen estaban junto de ella en uno de los árboles sagrados de la selva.

Se había reunido con el afán de conocer el destino según las creencias de su pueblo, se alejaron de la multitud para que solo ellas lo escucharan.

La primera fue Evergreen y los caracoles le predijeron un tipo de cabellera blanquecina, se sonrojó porque el único era Elfman. Mirajane se sintió feliz porque su amiga seria su futura cuñada. La siguiente fue Mirajane y el destino le apuntó a un hombre fornido y de cabellera rubia, esta se alegró un poco porque en la aldea había un chico de esas características llamado Leo.

—Te tocó con el Leo, quien la viera —dijo Cana—, pues ahora te toca a ti, Er.

Erza tomó los caracoles con sus manos y los aventó. Cana se quedó helada cuando notó que no decían nada.

—Esto es… no… los caracoles no dicen nada —dijo derrotada.

—O no los sabes leer bien —dijo Mirajane.

—¿Erza solterona? Es obvio, con ese carácter quien la querría.

—¡Basta! —Gritó molesta —sea lo que sea, es mejor estar sola.

Se levantó y corrió hasta perderse en el bosque. Cana volvió a echarle un vistazo y se dio cuenta que los caracoles hicieron una flecha que apuntaba hacia el norte. Sonrió.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el día en que los militares los visitaron, entre la aldea y la milicia había tensión por las intenciones ocultas que tenía. Pero ese día ella se dio la tarea de ir de cacería hasta que uno de los militares la habló.

Ese día se cruzó con Jellal y a partir de ahí su historia de amor empezó, pero también se decepcionó un poco porque los caracoles no apuntaban hacia ningún hombre. Pero un día en los que prefirió tomar distancias con el militar de cabellera azul, la bruja más vieja de la aldea se fijó en ella y la habló.

—¿Tan pensativa, pequeña?

Erza siempre le dio mala espina esa mujer, la ignoró pero la bruja se molestó y le dio un jalón de orejas.

—Parece ser que Cana hizo mal su trabajo, sígueme.

Por temor a que le hiciera algo si no le hacía caso, la siguió hasta que la llevó a su humilde choza que parecía más a un gallinero, el techo se estaba cayendo. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con varios cráneos e imágenes de los dioses de su tribu.

La vieja leyó sus ojos y empezó a decir unas oraciones en dialecto hasta que chocó sus palmas con la mesa. De sus manos empezaron a salir humo que mareó a Erza, esta apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

—Un fuereño, él es el elegido, irónico ¿no?

—¿Fuereño? —dijo apenas entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Anda, ve y díselo tú, él jamás lo haría, es tan idiota siguiendo sus estúpidas reglas, pareciera que ningún hombre debe matar sus instintos de hombre… ¡Vamos!

Y sin saber lo que decía en particular, en su subconsciente empezó a formular una estrategia sin que ella misma lo supiera.

Después del mes de la primera vez que se entregó a él, se enteró por Mirajane que los militares partían, por el impacto se desmayó. La albina se asustó y tuvo suerte que Simón pasaba por ahí. Sin más rodeos se la llevó con la curandera de la aldea. Después de examinarla el rostro de Polyuska se ensombreció.

—Parece ser que tendremos un mocoso más en esta aldea —dijo molesta.

Tanto Mirajane como Simón se quedaron helados ¿Erza desde cuándo? Y la pregunta del millón ¿con quién?

—Pero… tú… ¿con quién estuviste? —preguntó Mirajane sorprendida.

Erza bajó la cabeza, jamás imaginó que de tantas veces estar con Jellal, tuviera la fortuna de que la semilla brotara en su vientre. Empezó a avergonzarse cada vez que recordaba cuando lo hacían.

—No… no preguntes —dijo y ocultó su rostro con una almohada—, es vergonzoso.

—Er… ¿fue él? —dijo Simón con voz ronca, estaba molesto y decepcionado. Él desde el principio la amaba, y recibir la noticia que él jamás seria el hombre de su vida, ahora otro ya era su dueño.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Mirajane sorprendida.

—Sí fue él. Simón, lo siento —dijo seria y con la almohada aun en su cara, después se la quitó—. Fue el militar.

Mirajane se quedó con la boca abierta y Simón se retiró sin antes azotar la puerta. Erza se sintió mal porque sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de él, pero le gustaba tanto como para corresponderle.

Los meses pasaron y la semilla empezó a crecer. La pancita de Erza ya tenía siete meses de gestación, era curioso verla en pleno esplendor de su embarazo. Un día, sus tres amigas se reunieron con ella para platicar del asunto.

—¿Ya sabes cómo lo llamaras? —preguntó Evergreen

—Aún no —contestó sonriente.

—Te admiro, Er —dijo Cana con mirada picara—. Quien te viera de aventada con un militar, según dicen ellos no pueden estar una mujer, sería falta de su juramento.

—Pues ella sí que lo pudo amarrar para que él rompiera las reglas —ahora habló Mirajane—. Ahora, tú eres la primera de nosotras que tiene experiencia de estar con un hombre, ¿Qué se siente?

Erza empezó a sonrojarse, y conforme le venía a la mente las veces que estuvo con el amor de su vida sin rastros de prenda en su cuerpo, se avergonzó y ocultó su rostro con sus manos.

—La Erza está avergonzada, quien la viera —dijo Ever.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Mirajane.

—Déjenla, la seguirán avergonzando más —la defendió Cana.

—Es vergonzoso decir esto pero…—dijo recuperándose de la vergüenza—, pero lo que les puedo decir que es maravilloso estar con él, de algún modo terminé enviciando con su aroma y… ¡ya no pregunten! —Y de nuevo empezó a sonrojarse, no había manera de evitarlo—. Es vergonzoso recordar todo… recordarlo desnudo… a veces pensaba como sacaba tanto valor para verlo. Pero llegué a la conclusión que es por lo que siento por él.

Con esto las tres chicas ya no quisieron seguirle preguntando, con esto bastaba para comprender la razón de su felicidad. Llevaba en su vientre el fruto de Jellal, sería difícil porque estaba sola, pero no doloroso.

Pero ese fruto creció con el paso de los años acompañado con el amor de los aldeanos, la nombró como Natalie y juró que no le diría el nombre de su padre hasta que regresara. La pequeña siempre preguntaba si quien era su padre, pero Erza con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, siempre le contestaba:

—Todo a su debido tiempo, mi pequeña.

Hasta que un día un tipo llegó a la aldea. Erza y los demás empezaron a interrogarlo de porque vestía el singular traje índigo de los militares. Lo interrogaron hasta el cansancio, hasta que por fin habló.

—Parece ser que los militares quieren su oro —dijo.

Esto los dejó helados, ellos eran respetuosos con sus dioses ya que estaba prohibido extraer la mena que estaba en la cueva sagrada, donde Erza llevó a Jellal y parecía ser que esa información se infiltró hasta el país de Norte. El militar de bajo rango tuvo el valor de escaparse y advertírselos.

—¡No creo que haya sido Jellal! —dijo en seguida Erza—, él… él no me traicionaría.

—¿El médico egocentrista? Ese tipo subió al rango de coronel en lo que canta un gallo, no tardará en hacerse almirante, dicen las malas lenguas que lo transferirán a la marina solo por puro capricho suyo, pero por lo visto es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de tener ese puesto.

Erza bajó la cabeza, se sintió mal por lo que había dicho y en parte tenía razón, conocía la ambición de Jellal y era capaz de traicionarla pero también estaba la contraparte. Su corazón le aseguraba que era mentira, que si la información se infiltró, no fue por él.

Al día siguiente, el militar apareció muerto, se había suicidado.

La intriga la mantenía siempre con ansiedad, no podía dormir, su aldea estaba en peligro y si no hacía nada posiblemente ellos no tendrían piedad y la destruirían. Tanto pensarlo hizo tomar la decisión de viajar al país del Norte.

—No te atrevas —dijo Mirajane—, es peligroso ¿y qué lograrías yendo al Norte?

—Detenerlos, cueste lo que cueste —dijo.

Pero entonces, Simón salió entre las sombras para hacerla reaccionar y lo único que se ganó fue su contradicción, ella estaba segura hasta que Simón explotó.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas abandonar a tu hija como lo hizo su padre? Erza, seamos sinceros, realmente lo que quieres es desengañarte que él te traicionó cuando es mentira. Estoy seguro que fue el que abrió la boca ¿Por qué eres tan…?

Y no terminó de desahogarse, le dio una cachetada.

—¡Él jamás haría eso! Y si tanto quieres saberlo… ¡si quiero verlo! Maldita sea… aun así no me convencerán, Mirajane, te encargo a Nat, no tengo el valor suficiente para despedirme de ella…

Pero las cosas empezaron a empeorarse cuando notó que la pequeña había escuchado todo.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo la pequeña mientras se ocultaba en la puerta.

—Nat, ven aquí —dijo en tono serio.

La pequeña fue hacia su mamá, ella se hincó para estar a su altura y empezó a acariciar su melena heredada por ella.

—Nat, sé que será difícil pero tengo que irme —dijo con voz melancólica—, no tengo explicaciones… sabes que soy una mujer que se guarda todo pero prométeme algo ¿si?

La pequeña asistió y ella pudo continuar.

—A partir de ahora, para todos en la aldea estoy muerta. Si te preguntan quién es tu madre nunca digas mi nombre, te lo pido. Algún día entenderás porque te pido este favor pero por favor… no seas tan dura con él… por favor.

La voz de Erza se quebró, lo último se refería a Jellal. Temió que algún día se encontraran cara a cara y lo terminara odiando, lo que menos quería es que odiara a su padre por abandonarlas.

Ese mismo día partió y tardó un mes hasta que cruzó la frontera, la vida en el país del Norte fue difícil y más adaptarse al clima: todo era frío y sus ropas que apenas podían abrigarla no ayudaban en nada.

Sentía que estaba perdida, no había comido desde hace una semana, terminó yendo a un callejón sin salida para tratar de protegerse de las ráfagas de viento del invierno.

La falta de energía y la hipotermia parecía ser la causa de una muerte segura, ella se desfalleció encima del hielo, pero antes una silueta que apenas pudo ver, fue quien la rescató.

Abrió los ojos y miró por todos lados, estaba bajo una cabaña que estaba por derrumbarse. Como estaba débil sólo pudo sentarse y se apoyó con sus manos, aún seguía mareada por la falta de alimento.

El frío era amortiguado por el fuego de la chimenea, esperó que alguien llegara para agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida, pero no se dio cuenta que estuviera ahí.

—Eres fuerte, en esas condiciones no siguieras con vida

Erza volteó hacia donde venía la voz, era un viejo bajito, canoso y barbudo. El hombre se acercó a ella y le dio una taza con atole.

—Toma, con cuidado, parece que llevas días sin comer ¿de dónde eres?

Erza no quiso hablar, si decía su lugar de origen podría estar en serios problemas, era una inmigrante y si llegaban a descubrirla le pesaría.

—De todas partes —contestó—, gracias por salvarme.

El viejito le dio un plato con sopa, la pelirroja lo comió como si fuera el mejor manjar, no sabía si de verdad sabia guisar bien o era el hambre que provocaba que supiera bien.

—¿Quién eres? —por fin preguntó y después agradeció el plato de comida.

—¿Qué quién soy? Con eso compruebo que no eres de este país, todos saben quién soy y tuve miedo a que gritaras mi nombre si me reconocías —dijo mientras sacaba de su ropa un puro y lo encendía con la brasa de la fogata— Macarov Dreyar, ex almirante.

Erza se quedó atónita, tenía frente a él la clave para saber dónde estaba Jellal, se movió hacia él y tomó sus manos para pedir ayuda.

—Necesito saber dónde está la base militar, por favor.

—¿Para qué querrías saber, inmigrante? Si me equivoco ¿vienes de Fiore? Lo sé por tu acento.

—Si le respondo ¿me ayudaría?

—Depende —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿Qué querrías de una base militar, si ahí dentro solo hay hombres?

—Necesito a uno en especial —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—, necesito saberlo, por favor.

—¿No tienes miedo de estar frente a un militar? —Preguntó—, deberías, esos no se andan con juegos.

—Pero usted era un militar ¿Por qué ya no lo es? Y no me da miedo. Al contrario, estoy agradecida por salvar mi vida.

Macarov aspiró el humo del puro y lo soltó con fragilidad, alzó la vista al techo deteriorado. La melancolía lo invadió, como si se condolía de ella por ser tan ingenua, después decidió mirar a la mujer.

—Para todos estoy muerto, así de simple y es mejor así. Mi propio hijo me mandó a matar porque no estuve de acuerdo de invadir su país.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad que quieren invadirnos?

—Con eso delatas que eres de Fiore —dijo sonriéndole—. Mi difunta esposa era de Fiore, siempre me contaba de su gran riqueza y que existe una cueva llena de diamantes y toda gema que todo hombre ambiciona. Por desgracia todo esto llegó a oídos de mi hijo y ahora quiere explotar esa mina. Yo me interpuse porque era de mal gusto invadir lo que sus ancestros han protegido por siglos.

—¡Eso es injusto! —exclamó Erza—, por eso estoy aquí, para evitarlo.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Es imposible, regresa a tu país y reza porque no ocurra, es lo único que podemos hacer.

—Sólo deme una esperanza, por favor. Y dígame donde queda la base, de lo demás me encargo yo.

Erza lo miró a los ojos, la determinación le dio esperanzas al viejo, por lo que se soltó de sus manos y colocó las suyas en sus hombros.

—Me has convencido, tengo una arma que nos puede dar ventaja.

Erza se alegró cuando conoció a Gajeel. Era un militar de unos veinte años, a pesar de su edad fue ascendido a teniente, y se seguía así subiría de nivel más rápido de lo que pensaba.

—¿Quieres salvar tu pueblo? Que mujer tan mas valiente, te admiro —dijo después de saludarle.

—Sí y necesito buscar la forma de infiltrarme a su base, cueste lo que cueste.

—Hay una forma pero es un requisito muy exigente —dijo y se sentó en una caja de madera que estaba a sus espaldas—, ser hija de un noble o burgués.

Macarov ya sabía la respuesta y Erza se desanimó, bajó la cabeza derrotada. Gajeel la miró por unos momentos hasta que tuvo una gran idea.

—Al menos que te hagas pasar por una de ellas —dijo y la mujer volvió a verlo—. Por lo que sé, una hija de un noble declaró que saldría de vacaciones a otro país, sería nuestra oportunidad.

—¿Secuestrarla? —pregunto Macarov.

—Es fácil cuando uno puede ser su escolta —dijo indiferente—, lo sé porque posiblemente viaje con ella.

Esto abrió nuevas expectativas a Erza, ¿hacerse pasar por una celebridad? Sería difícil pero no imposible. Después de esperar el día, por fin Gajeel pudo raptarla y llevarla a los ojos de Macarov y ella.

—Fue más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo Gajeel y entonces le quitaba la soga que evitaba que Ultear hablara.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Suéltame si aprecias tu vida! —gritó.

—Será mejor que bajes la voz o corto tu cuello —amenazó.

—Espera a que se entere mi padre de esto.

—No creo que lo haga, fui muy discreto —dijo sonriendo con malicia—. Erza, es toda tuya.

Ultear miró a la pelirroja, en cierta parte la empezó a odiar pero su perspectiva cambio cuando vio una mirada tierna en ella. Era raro que a ella la miraran en cierta forma, todos la miraban con odio o con miedo.

—Necesito tu ayuda, por favor —dijo con voz dulce.

—¿Y piensas que te la daré? Sobre todo porque este chango me tomó como si fuera un saco de papas —dijo y desvió su mirada a un lado.

—Por favor, ¡estoy desesperada! Mi aldea está en peligro.

—La aldea te refieres a… ¿Qué eres de Fiore? —Preguntó y entonces sonrió con arrogancia—, ¿una mugrosa de Fiore pidiéndome ayuda? Para tu desgracia confiaste en la peor persona…

—Otro insulto más, y tu precioso cuello estará lleno de sangre —dijo el Teniente y pasó su navaja a lo ancho del cuello de Ultear.

—No te tengo miedo —entonces dejó la navaja e iba a golpearla pero Erza se interpuso.

—¡No, Gajeel! Buscaré la forma de convencerla pero no a golpes —dijo y entonces se miraron a los ojos—, serán con palabras.

Erza nunca se dio por vencida. Pasaron dos semanas y Ultear jamás erró. Se negaba a ayudar a alguien que consideraba inferior solo por su origen. Hasta que una noche fría en las que ambas tenían insomnio, Ultear preguntó.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en salvar tu país? Sabiendo que es imposible.

—Nada es imposible para mí —dijo con voz melancólica—, nada…

— ¿Me puedes decir con exactitud qué es lo que protegen el viejo y tú?

—Evitar que su país invada el mío, quieren nuestras riquezas naturales y yo no permitiré que las tomen así nada más.

Erza estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad: lo de la cueva y lo que había dentro. Le contó lo que sufrió al llegar a ese nuevo lugar, fue difícil sino hasta que conoció a Macarov, Ahora tenía comida y un lecho en que protegerse, sino hasta que conoció a Gajeel y le dio una alternativa para salvar a su gente. Ultear escuchó atenta, terminó convencida y tuvo una decisión.

—Por lo menos, ¿conoces la vida de un militar? Esos hombres son difíciles de tratar, por eso siempre me quedo callada cada vez que veo a uno.

—Sé cómo son, y te puedo decir que he tratado con uno —sus mejillas tomaron color carmesí —. Al principio es intimidante, pero después que sabes cómo es, es fácil de tener una charla.

Ultear mostró una mirada zorruna que intimidó a Erza, el color de sus mejillas fue aumentando conforme sonreía.

—¿Qué clase de trato? ¡No me digas que hiciste que un militar rompiera su juramento! Se nota en tu rostro, eres una pillina, Erza.

—¡Ya no hables más! —Dijo y ocultó su rostro con sus manos—, es incómodo.

—Con que te acostaste con un militar, ¿con quién exactamente? Conozco a varios y posiblemente lo conozca.

—Es… es un médico… se llama Jellal Fernández…

—¡En serio! ¡Lo conozco! El tipo es un arrogante pero… pero después de ayudarme y con lo que dices, parece ser que es un tipo que da sorpresas.

—¿En qué te ayudo? —preguntó.

—Un día me perdí en la base, buscaba a mi padre. Los militares me miraban con desprecio y otros con lujuria, hasta que apareció él, me prestó su capa para ocultar mis atributos y me llevó hasta donde está mi padre. Muchos dicen que al paso que va será almirante y las malas lenguas dicen que seré su esposa…

Esto se lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿tenía enfrente a su rival sin ni siquiera saberlo? Apretó los puños de rabia, Jellal en cierta parte la había engañado y ella ingenua, cayó.

—Lo siento, pero la tradición es que cuando un militar sube al máximo puesto tiene que casarse con la hija de un almirante, jefe, noble o burgués y yo soy la indicada por la posición de mi padre. Juro que no tengo interés en él, pero así son las cosas en este país, por la cara que pusiste no sabías esto.

—Él prometió regresar por mí, tenemos una hija.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Una hija? Jamás creí que ese limón llegara a tener una hija. Sabes, los hombres siempre prometen cosas imposibles, ¡Ánimo! Que puede ser que seas su esposa, no me gustaría que mi destino fuera fijado hacia un militar.

—¿Cómo? si tú fuiste elegida para él —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Deja esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, si logras imitarme te dejaré ser yo, gano mucho. Así me quito a mi padre y el compromiso con Jellal ¿Qué tal? Solo te quiero pedir una cosa y estoy segura que te interesará.

—¿Cuál? —dijo, esto la animó mucho. Se quitó las lágrimas y ambas se miraron a los ojos, jamás había visto a Ultear sonreír, la envidiaba porque era hermosa, ahora entendía porque la habían escogido para Jellal en caso en que se convirtiera en almirante.

—Busquen a mi asistente, Meredy. Ella nos ayudara mucho.

El maquillaje no le gustaba para nada, a pesar de llevarlo aún no lograban igualarla a Ultear. Meredy suspiró derrotada y tuvo que sacar una jeringa y una ampolleta de su caja.

—Lo siento, pero te tendremos que poner esto —dijo y entonces saco un líquido viscoso a través de la jeringa—, está hecho a base de colágeno, así que no es dañino.

Meredy le inyectó la sustancia en las regiones donde fueron necesarias. Al día siguiente el cambio había sido rotundo, la maquilló y ahora si era idéntica a Ultear.

—Da gracias que tienen el mismo tono de ojos, sino sería un gran problema. Sería favorable que te tiñeras el cabello.

—No quiero —dijo—preferiría usar una peluca.

—Tienes suerte que mi cabello parece que llevara peluca, a muchos los he engañado que no es mi cabello natural —dijo sonriente la morena—, ahora viene la parte más difícil… imitarme

Fueron necesaria tres semanas. Ultear la guiaba, lo más difícil fueron los gestos y los ademanes que hacía cada vez que platicaba, para el colmo ella actuaba según la persona. Le tuvo que explicar que con su padre siempre actuaba fría, con Meredy era con la única persona con la que era ella misma. Con los militares se cohibía debido a las miradas que le clavaban, y en frente de la multitud siempre era altanera, sensual y elegante. El caminar fue casi imposible de imitar, sobre todo porque tenía que usar, obligatoriamente, zapatillas.

—Esto me cansa mucho —dijo y se sentó en una caja de madera.

—Recuerda que así no me siento, elegancia —dijo y se sentó a lado de ella—, espalda erguida, pierna cruzada y mano derecha apoyada en la rodilla. Si voy fumando, apunto el puro hacia la derecha.

—¿No puedo descansar de ti?

—No lo creo. ¿Quieres imitarme? ahora no te resignes.

—Y ahora más que nunca debes de apurarte, por lo que he oído, tu padre ya quiere verte de nuevo, será mejor que nos apresuremos, si es posible, tenemos que ir en esta semana —dijo Gajeel.

—Iremos mañana —dijo Erza y se levantó—, solo necesito imitar como caminas, y estará todo listo.

—Y no se te olviden los modales, nombres y situaciones.

—Si se te olvidan nombres, estaré yo—dijo Meredy.

Erza empezó a caminar según ella tenía entendido como caminaba Ultear, después de detenerse escuchó sus aplausos, volteó a verlas y supo que ya era la hora.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la base, donde se encontraría con el padre de Ultear, se sintió nerviosa. Agradeció que Meredy fuera tan incondicional, capaz de acompañarla a todas partes por si llegara a equivocarse.

—Tengo miedo —dijo.

—No lo tengas, todo saldrá bien.

Cuando pasó por las miradas incomodas de los militares, llegó al despacho del almirante Iván. Por fin tendría cara a cara al causante del peligro de su país. Giró el picaporte y habían tres personas: el padre de Ultear, Iván Dreyar y la persona que jamás imagino ver tan rápido, Jellal.

Erza se quedó quieta, empezó a sudar pero Meredy le pellizcó el antebrazo y así pudo reaccionar.

—Padre, lo extrañé —dijo fría, así como Ultear le había enseñado.

—Lo mismo digo hija, por favor pase.

El viejo, que era un hombre con canas y gordo, se paró del asiento y se lo dio a su hija. Erza se sentó como Ultear le había dicho, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando volteo hacia Meredy y ella sonreía, habían quedado que cuando ella se mantuviera seria era porque lo hacía mal.

—Ultear Milkovich, por lo que veo es más hermosa de lo que pensaba —dijo Iván mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias —contestó halagada, según Ultear, cada vez que un hombre le decía lo hermosa que era, siempre se mostraba altanera, fuera quien fuera.

—Digna de su belleza, me agrada su forma de ser—dijo y se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para darle un beso —, me gustaría que viniera más seguido a la base.

—Es un gran placer, señor.

Grave error, se supone que a los militares se les llama por su grado, él debía llamarlo Almirante. Volteó a ver a Meredy y tenía la cara seria, empezó a tensarse y miró hacia Iván, él tenía una cara de decepción.

—Solo bromeaba, almirante, fue gracioso verle la cara de horror cuando dije señor, disculpe mi broma —dijo sonriente, cuando en realidad estaba nerviosa.

—Ahora me agradas más que hace unos momentos, creí que eras tonta pero parece que es todo lo contrario —dijo sonriente y se separó de ella—. Drake, la has criado muy bien, te felicito.

—Estoy orgulloso de ella, damas como ella hay pocas y me alza ser su padre —respondió el padre de Ultear.

—Antes que digas otra broma, soy coronel —dijo Jellal a secas.

—Creí que le habían comido la lengua los ratones, coronel Jellal, claro que nunca olvidaré el favor que me hizo al traerme hasta este despacho, el día en el que me pedí —dijo y se levantó de su asiento—. Me vuelvo a presentar, soy Ultear Milkovich.

Jellal no dijo nada y volteó hacia la ventana. Tal y como Ultear le había dicho, Jellal era frío con las mujeres. En cierta parte le alegró porque eso daba a decir que había sido fiel a su palabra, pero también tenía ganas de charlar con él aunque se hiciera pasar por Ultear.

—Jellal, que grosero eres con la joven, por lo menos di algo —dijo Iván apenado—. Me agrada tanto esta mujer, hermosa, inteligente y decidida, me gusta para la esposa del próximo almirante ¿Qué dices, Drake?

—Para mí es un placer.

—¿Esposa de un almirante? ¿Y quién será el afortunado de mi belleza? —preguntó Erza.

—Al afortunado lo tienes justo frente a ti —entonces se dio cuenta que Ultear tenía razón, era Jellal.

**Para los que habían leído el fic antes, sabrán que este capitulo eran dos separados. Me di cuenta después que fue un grave error (lo escribi en dos partes para liberar tensiones) y ahora se los muestro en uno solo.**

**Creo que a partir de ahora, subiré los capítulos diario o cada tres días, porque al parecer ya no necesitan tanta edición como los primeros (no los he editado porque tengo que centrarme también en mis otras historias)**

**Saludos**


	6. V Gray

V

Gray

En el fondo de su ser, Gray Fullbuster era humanista, aunque nunca lo daba a relucir. Una de las razones es su formación como militar, nunca flaquear ante cualquier situación, cumplir con todas las reglas. Aceptaba que en algunas, no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero sabía que no era el único que estaba en desacuerdo. Supo que Jellal era otra persona que tenía sus mismos ideales. Por eso lo admiraba y deseaba de corazón que llegara a ser almirante. Si él se lo permitía, se encargaría de llevarlo a la cima.

Gray decidió ser militar para defender a los débiles, pero se dio cuenta que los miembros de la milicia opinaban todo lo contrario: se aprovechaban de los débiles, les despojaban de sus bienes y después los esclavizaban.

Todo esto era terrible, quiso retirarse pero no había marcha atrás. Cuando se está dentro, está prohibido renunciar porque eso significa traición. Pensó y después llegó a la conclusión que la única solución, era ser otra marioneta más y morir como héroe.

Gray era muy inteligente, por eso era uno de los mejores estrategas de su división. Fue subiendo de nivel hasta que se convirtió en teniente coronel a la edad de veinte años. Ese día conoció a Jellal.

Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, pero su propósito era tener una plática a solas. Tuvo suerte que días después de su ascenso, uno de sus superiores le pidió el favor de llevarle unos papeles.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, dejó el sobre en el escritorio. No dijo nada.

Jellal notó que no se retiraba, así que le pidió la orden que lo hiciera. Gray titubeó. Quiso dar la media vuelta, la voz de Jellal era intimidante, pero su propósito no le permitió hacerlo, esa era su única oportunidad.

—He escuchado que usted es un militar con buenos ideales, que desea cambiar algunas reglas de la milicia, y admito que tengo los mismos ideales.

—¿Convertirte en jefe? Todos quieren eso —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—. Todo mundo quiere eso, y haría lo que fuera. Pero ¿A qué reglas te refieres?

—Proteger a los débiles.

Gray no se escuchó muy convencido. Tenía miedo a que Jellal no fuera la persona que creía, que se burlara de él por ser patético, y le recordara que un militar era frío. Alzó la vista y vio a Jellal con una sonrisa maliciosa, a punto de burlarse de él.

Y sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Si —se limitó a dar explicaciones.

—¿Estás seguro que confías en la persona adecuada? Sabes que tengo mejor rango y si te denuncio, tu vida está en peligro. Primero serias blanco de burlas, humillaciones, azotes y si tienen clemencia, te matarán sin pasar por todo ese proceso.

No había vuelta atrás, pasara lo que pasara, no podía echarse para atrás.

—Aceptaré lo que sea, esa es la verdad.

Jellal sonrió.

—Me gustan tus ideas, jamás imaginé encontrar a alguien como tú.

El teniente coronel sintió que se quitó un peso de encima. Conforme la plática siguió, llegaron a la conclusión que tenían los mismos ideales. Al finalizar, Jellal extendió su mano, estaba contento por todo lo que debatieron. Ahora eran colegas con un sueño por realizar.

A lo largo de todo el tiempo en el que han trabajado como equipo, la confianza fue más firme. Jellal tuvo el atrevimiento de contarle acerca de Erza. Desde el principio hasta el presente. Gray se impresionó como una persona que aparentaba ser fría estuviera enamorada, y su promesa de amor era llegar a ser Almirante. Ahora lo admiraba más que nunca.

Tiempo después, ya estando en Magnolia, conoció a Natalie y le intrigaba su origen. La niña tenía la cabellera de Erza y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Jellal. Coincidencia mucha, pero la edad era la que estaba mal. Pensó que tal vez alguien mentía.

Caminó hacia el despacho de su general. Había recibido la noticia que Ultear se iría. Cuatro días de incomodidad por su presencia. Entró y su jefe estaba pensativo.

—Jellal —dijo él. Le había pedido que cuando estuvieran a solas, le hablara con su nombre y se evitara las formalidades—. Le tengo la gran noticia que mañana mismo la señorita Ultear se va.

Esto le cayó como anillo al dedo y sonrió.

—¡Por fin! Ya era hora, espero jamás volverla a ver.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Gray, pero igual tenía algo que decirle—, noté que en estos días entraba a la habitación de su pupila, desconozco lo que platicaban.

Jellal quitó su sonrisa de satisfacción y la cambió a una seria. Eso no lo sabía. Pero ¿desde cuándo él le dio la libertad de hablar con Natalie? Estaba enfadado. Por fortuna de él, entró uno de los militares a entregarle un informe, y aprovechó para que le dijera a Ultear que quería hablar con ella.

—Esa maldita mujer, ¿qué se cree? —Dijo con furia— ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar con Natalie sin ni siquiera pedírmelo!

—Tal vez lo hizo para provocarlo, sabe que cuando te enteres, la llamaras y le reclamarás.

—Maldita, sabe provocarme.

—Y parece ser que caíste —dijo Gray encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya la mandaste a hablar y cuando lo sepa, vendrá hacia acá con la sonrisa que le haría competencia al almirante Iván.

—Ella y ese maldito de Iván, ambos son unas víboras, como desearía verlos muertos y reírme en sus tumbas —se dejó caer en su silla—. Ese maldito quiere casarme con la víbora esa. Así que si eso ocurre, tendré que buscar la forma de deshacerme de ella.

—Debería de cuidar sus palabras —sugirió Gray—, pueden escucharlo.

—Me vale, al contrario, como me gustaría decirle a Iván lo mucho que me gustaría verlo muerto. Y necesito encontrar a Erza cuanto antes, antes que me vuelva loco —dijo afligido, se agarró los cabellos, estaba desesperado—. No tienes idea de cuánto la necesito.

Gray sabía la desesperación de su General. Volvió a pensar en sus sospecha, si Natalie era la hija de Erza y si ella decía la verdad respecto a su paradero, significaba que estaba muerta. Con eso su Capitán no volvería a verla, ni mucho menos le diría lo mucho que la extrañó. Se sintió mal por él, tantos años por esforzarse para llegar a la cima para que fueran en vano. Entonces preguntó.

—Una pegunta bastante rara —dijo—, si resultara que usted tuviera un hijo, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Jellal se quedó helado, no había pensado en esa idea.

—Lo amaría. Así como amo a su madre.

Respuesta clara. Gray sonrió con satisfacción.

—Descarto esa posibilidad, ¿padre yo? Cuanto daría que Erza fuera la madre de mis hijos, y si Natalie dice la verdad, solo queda ella. Aunque no sea mi hija, ella es la hija de Erza, y eso basta para que la proteja a toda costa.

Sintió alivio el saber que no la odiaba, al contrario, la protegería. Natalie estaba en buenas manos, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Pero la plática no siguió porque Ultear llegó, llevaba una sonrisa arrogante y un puro.

—Parece ser que ya sabes que mañana me voy.

—Eso me alegra, pero no te llamé para eso —dijo Jellal molesto— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hablar con mi pupilo? Sabes que tienes que medirme las cosas, esta es mi base y tú solo eres una molestia, porque a huésped no llegas.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque dentro de poco, cuando te asciendan, seremos una familia feliz. O quizás esa mocosa termine siendo mi socia. Es sospechoso que apenas la conoces y tengas el afán de protegerla, ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó?

Y esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

—Gray, retírate —ordenó.

—No lo hagas —dijo Ultear—. Que se quede a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, ¿Qué tiene ella que te orilló a hacer todo esto? Si Iván se llegara a enterar…

—Él no tiene que enterarse. Gray, retirare por favor.

—¡Qué se quede!

Gray se dio la media vuelta pero Ultear lo detuvo, lo tomó del brazo. Gray se dio cuenta que ella estaba tensa y nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo a que le hiciera algo malo.

— ¿Ahora, la que tiene miedo es usted, señorita Milkovich? —Dijo Jellal con risa torcida—. Dime tú, ¿a qué le temes?

—No te tengo miedo.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo y se acercó a ella, la miró desafiante—, ¿qué pasaría si se me antoja hacerte algo ahora mismo? ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo frente a Gray? pensándolo bien, es buena idea, hasta podríamos hacer un trío.

Gray se quedó helado, jamás imaginó que su mayor fuera a decir eso a Ultear. También se dio cuenta que ella estaba más tensa.

—¿Qué dices? Valdría la pena. A mí no me importa, moriría si me denuncias, pero tú serías humillada por el resto de tus días.

—¿En serio quieres morir son cumplir tu sueño? —Contestó Ultear mirándolo a los ojos—, la oferta suena tentadora, pero yo no soy como otras que se acuestan con un militar, aun sabiendo que están por romper una promesa. Algún día serás mío, querido.

Se retiró del despacho, dejando con mal sabor de boca a ambos militares.

—Esa maldita, se volvió a burlar de mí —dijo Jellal y con su puño, dio un golpe a la pared.

—Jamás creí escuchar lo que le dijo, que valiente de su parte.

—La muy zorra se cohibió, eso me satisface —dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—. Pero qué bueno que me rechazó, me hubiera dado asco tocarla.

—Tuviste suerte, pero igual la hubieras tentado, a ella le convenía callar si llegaba a pasar.

—Me intriga que habrá platicado con Natalie.

Les dio mala espina. Ultear era buena para mentir y convencer a quien se lo propusiera. Descubriría que platicó con Natalie a toda costa, aun a espaldas de su superior.

Después de la cena, y cuando vio que el cocinero se había retirado de la habitación de Natalie, decidió que era hora de visitarla. Jamás lo había hecho, seria incómodo, eso había pronosticado. Debía de ser respetuoso y para nada tosco, si es que quería ganarse su confianza.

Abrió, entro y cerró la puerta. Miró que Natalie se incomodó de su visita repentina. Tal vez porque no lo conocía.

—Con que el perro de Jellal vino a visitarme, ya se había tardado—dijo.

Gray se molestó pero no quiso demostrarlo. Al contrario, se lo tragó todo y sonrió. Caminó para acercarse a ella y tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse al borde de la cama. Natalie estaba parada cerca de la ventana.

—El trabajo no me deja, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para darme estos lujos —contestó—. Pero ahora lo tengo y quiero usarlo para conocerla.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó ironizada—, pues no creo que tenga la información que busca.

Natalie se dio la media vuelta para mirar fuera de la ventana. Él suspiró con pesadez, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué piensas que te preguntare? Tranquila Nat, no soy como mi General. Solo quería saber cómo te encuentras, si necesitabas algo más, o si querías llevar un mensaje a alguien de la aldea.

—No me convences —contestó cortante—. Pero respecto al mensaje, suena tentador.

Volteó hacia él para mirarlo a la cara. Él esperó algo positivo, una sonrisa o un acercamiento.

La lluvia empezó. Ella se dio la media vuelta de nuevo, y seguir viendo el paisaje que le regalaba la naturaleza.

—Me siento como un pajarito, presa de leones, sin ningún lugar al cual regresar. Me arrebataron mi hogar y adornaron un calabozo para que lo reemplazara. No tengo familia a la cual aferrarme, y lo único que tengo es a un cocinero parlanchín que me alegra aunque sea en las comidas. Pero lo demás, es solo un león que se autoproclama mi padre.

Gray se condolió de las palabras amargas de Natalie. No supo que contestar. Ella supo cómo resumir su vida, tan cruel y despiadada. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla pero prefirió reservarse.

Natalie seguía viendo la lluvia y al sol ocultarse, estaba cayendo la tarde y esperó que Gray dijera algo, tardó en contestar.

—Lo siento.

—Los militares deberían de burlarse de lo que dije, fue nada más que pura cursilería barata, ¿por qué no lo haces? Estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu burla.

Esa era la oportunidad para demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

—Dime, ¿por qué lo haría? Crees que todos somos unos leones, no Nat, no todos somos así.

—¡Entonces, dime! —Exclamó para desahogarse—, ¿crees que estar encerrada es vida?

El viento sopló y la lluvia acarició las mejillas de Nat, se mezclaron con sus lágrimas. El Coronel no lo notó porque estaba a espaldas de ella.

—¿Cuántas lágrimas necesito derramar para ganarme la libertad?

—Natalie…

Se preguntó si en verdad ella odiaba a los militares, en especial a Jellal por haberle arrebatado la libertad que tanto atesoraba. La convirtió en lo que había dicho, en un pajarito.

—Sólo quiero mi libertad, por favor.

—Es una petición que no está en mis manos.

—Entonces, dime ¿Cuáles son los motivos para encerrarme? Tú debes de saber, tú eres el perro de Jellal, su mano derecha. Dime los planes que tiene él conmigo. No entiendo que quiere, si soy solo una chica pobre, huérfana y sin gracia, ¿por qué no escogió a otra? Esta Jenny por ejemplo, ella es hermosa pero es presumida y odiosa, ella es perfecta para él, ambos tienen el mismo carácter, se llevarían bien.

«Pero tú eres la hija de Erza, por eso la insistencia de protegerte—pensó.»

Natalie se secó la cara y cerró la ventana. Fue a sentarse al otro borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Sólo diré que tienes algo que condolió al General —dijo él

«Y ese algo lo quiero saber.»

Ella se quedó callada, prefirió guardar comentarios y a él se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—Está bien. Pero creo que vamos muy rápido. Primero lo primero. Soy el coronel Gray Fullbuster, pertenezco a la quinta división. Tengo veintidós años. Mi color favorito es el azul.

Ella sonrió, quería seguirle el juego.

—Soy Natalie, una aldeana común y corriente, tengo catorce años.

—Y ¿Qué te gusta?

—Ser libre, por ejemplo —bromeó, aunque era verdad lo que decía.

—Si te portas bien, lo serás. No seas insistente.

Natalie bajó la cabeza y le demostró decepción. No entendía la definición de portarse bien, ella lo hacía: trataba de ser educada con Jellal, hacía lo que pedía y nada. Gray quiso decirle la verdad, sus sospechas que tenía respecto a su origen pero no, aun no debía hacerlo, lo haría hasta ganarse su confianza. Ella no decía nada de sus padres, eso lo intrigaba. Tal vez si Erza era su madre, le pidió que no dijera quien era ella, todo para protegerla. Hizo bien porque tiempo después aparecieron ellos, pero si hubiese sido otra división ella correría peligro. Por fortuna, fue Jellal el que fue enviado hasta ese lugar.

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos verdes, sus sospechas aumentaban. Eran idénticos a los de Jellal y no solo eso, tenían el mismo carácter, altanero y eran tan insistentes en sus ideas. Estaba seguro que ella era su hija. Pero la pregunta del millón era, ¿Quién mentía? Era Natalie, ocultaba su verdadera edad, o era Erza, tal vez ella nunca le dijo quién era su padre.

En ese caso, Natalie estaría diciendo la verdad, y no llegaría a nada.

Después de minutos en silencio, Natalie decidió hablar.

—¿Aún estas dispuesto a hacerme el favor que te pida?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, quiero enviar una carta a la tía Mira, te la daré mañana.

—¿Y por qué no la escribes ahora mismo? —preguntó.

—No, pensaré que escribiré. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir y yo aquí, encerrada. No he platicado con nadie desde hace meses. Además, la carta no es solo para ella, es para todos.

Convenció a Gray. Admitió que le dio curiosidad saber que escribiría, eso lo averiguaría cuando se la entregara.

Al día siguiente y tal como habían planeado, le entregó la carta. Eran cerca de tres hojas. Las leyó en el transcurso del camino, no encontró nada comprometedor, solo lo típico que les diría. Lo único impresionante que leyó fue que ella tenía novio.

«Si Jellal se llegara a enterar, dará el grito al cielo —pensó.»

Igual leyó la relación con Simón, él había sido su figura paternal. También mencionaba a sus tías, a Mirajane, Evergreen y Cana. Sus hermanas Lucy, Levi, Wendy, Lissana y Juvia. De todos los nombres que mencionó, a los únicos que conocía eran a Simón y a Mirajane. Quería saber quiénes eran los demás.

Cuando llegaron, el auto se detuvo frente a la casa donde encontraron a Natalie. Ella le había dicho que todas esas personas vivían ahí, como una gran familia.

Se bajó del coche y lo acompañaron dos de los militares, tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera.

Cuando por fin vio el rostro de la persona que abrió la puerta., el tiempo se le detuvo en un instante. Era una chica con cara angelical. Ojos y cabellera zafiro. Se quedó embobado viéndola hasta que regresó a la realidad, la chica se cohibió. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero él no se lo permitió.

—Perdón por ser grosero e intimidarte, ¿se encuentra Mirajane?

—No se encuentra —contestó y se ocultó en la puerta.

Gray se molestó porque aquella chica se ocultaba tras la puerta, él quería mirar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y seguir embobado en sus ojos azules. Empujó la puerta, tratándose de no ser brusco para que ella se quitara.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella se puso nerviosa, pero aun así no le negó la petición. Gray no permitió que sus acompañantes entraran, así estarían cómodos, quería preguntar más cosas sobre Mirajane y también de ella.

—Puede sentarse —dijo Juvia y caminó hacia la cocina para servirle limonada.

—Gracias. ¿Cuándo volverá Mirajane?

—Hasta la tarde, fue a la cosecha.

—Temí que dijeras eso —dijo y aceptó el vaso de limonada—, veo que eres una buena chica, y quiero pedirte un favor.

Juvia se sonrojó por el cumplido, Gray sacó la carta y se la entregó.

—Se las manda Natalie.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos. La guardó entre su falda y se hinco frente a él. Tomó sus manos y Gray sentía que se sentía en el cielo, eran tan cálidas.

—¿Cómo está? ¿No está pasando hambre? —apretó más sus manos para que respondiera.

—Está bien —contestó sonriente—. No pasa hambre porque el mejor de nuestros cocineros le hace sus comidas, y deja esas formalidades, no es necesario que te hinques frente a mí.

Gray se paró y la ayudó a que se levantara. No soltó sus manos, le gustaba el contacto que tenía. Temió tocar otra parte más de ella, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de hacer cualquier locura. Ella era un imán peligroso y lo haría romper su juramento.

—Me alegro —dijo con la mirada al suelo—, creí que estaba mal y…

No fue necesario que continuara, esa parte ya se la imaginaba el coronel.

Agradeció por su recibimiento y se retiró. En el camino rumbo a la base, recordó cada momento en el que estuvo con ella. Sus ojos, su mirada y el contacto de sus manos con las suyas.

Suspiró.

«Ahora entiendo por qué el general rompió su juramento —dejó caer su peso en el mueble del coche—. Pero olvidé preguntarle su nombre, que tonto soy, no me imagino la cara que puse cuando la vi —entonces se llevó la mano al rostro, sabía que la estaba haciendo y lo que menos quería es que sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta.»

«Espero que Nat pida que le mande cartas a menudo, con gusto seré su cartero.»

El rostro se le iluminó y sacó la sonrisa que jamás creyó tener. Esa que ponen los hombres cuando están interesados por una mujer, ese ser que fue titulado el pecado de los militares.

**[N/A] Queria alargar el capitulo pero… MEEEH, será para después, cuando vuelva a reorganizar el PDF tipo libro, en verdad cuesta mucho trabajo escribir con "calidad" (digo entre comillas porque no me considero ni escritora ni mucho menos me veo comiendo de esa profesión), aparte que se que los que estaban siguiendo este fic están ansiosos por leer los tres capítulos que hacían falta leer (lo borre cuando iba en el 10 y son 13)… Bueno Akai, ya tiene tu pregunta respondida. Si tienen dudas de algo dejen un review.**


	7. VI Natalie

VI

Natalie

Natalie suspiró y le entregó la carta. Era la tercera que enviaba, a pesar que Gray no le daba buena espina pero era útil, ahora gracias a él tenía contacto con sus amigos.

—No entiendo por qué te está interesando entregar mis cartas —dijo ella arqueando la ceja.

—Es divertido. Me doy cuenta que poco a poco me voy ganando tu confianza —contestó con una sonrisa—, quiero demostrarte que soy de los pocos militares que no quiere hacerles daño.

—Lo que digas —contestó ella con desdén—, lo que me importa es que esa carta llegue sana y salva, sin que tu dueño se entere, perro.

Decirle «perro» a Gray se había convertido en una rutina que ya hasta el coronel aceptaba que le dijera así. El militar se retiró y por fin pudo tener calma.

Caminó hacia la ventana, adoraba ver el panorama verde y azul. Aún era temprano, casi medio día. Si hacia cuentas y veía la posición del sol, el general no tardaría en llegar. Cuando terminó de pensar en cómo idearía con él en ese día, tocaron la puerta y era él.

Natalie mostró una sonrisa fingida, esa que odiaba hacer cada vez que Jellal entraba a su visita rutinaria.

—Veo que esta aburrida —dijo y se acercó a ella— ¿no te gustaría caminar un poco?

—¿Contigo? —Preguntó abrumada—, prefiero estar encerrada que caminar a lado de ti.

Natalie se dio un golpe mental, no estaba siendo amable, como se lo había pedido su madre. Se disculpó.

—No necesitas fingir, sé que me odias, así que se sincera, ¿tanto ansías la libertad?

La chica tardó en contestar. Lo odiaba, lo admitía, pero había algo en él que su conciencia le pedía que no fuera brusca con él, pero por orgullo no escuchaba lo que su corazón le pedía.

—Usted sabe la respuesta.

Jellal rio a carcajadas, esto molestó a la pelirroja, cruzó los brazos y esperó a que se dejara de reír.

—Nat, lo siento. Sé que soy egoísta, así que quiero hacer algo por ti. Aquí entre nos, no puedo ser tan amable contigo frente a mis subordinados, ¿sabías que los militares no deben de tratar con mujeres? Pensarán mal de mí y es lo que menos quiero, por ti y por mí. Lamento ser así, pero es mi deber como militar. Y mi deber como humano es hacer que te sientas cómoda.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿desde cuándo él quería ser amable con ella? Jellal no tenía pizca de serlo, pero estaba sorprendida. La quijada le temblaba al igual que sus piernas, tuvo que agarrarse del barandal de la ventana para disimular su asombro.

—¿Tú amable? —Cuestionó—, prefiero seguirte viendo como un militar que como una persona común y corriente, ¿los militares amables? Sonaste igual que tu perro, que hace lo posible para que me gane su confianza, cuando lo que está provocando es que desconfíe más en él.

Jellal se quedó impresionado, fue muy obvio que Natalie sonrió por su reacción. La chica caminó dos pasos frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero dame un motivo demasiado bueno para que confíe en ti, sea verdad o mentira.

Jellal caminó tres pasos enfrente. Ahora estaba solo a dos pasos para estar cerca de ella. Tuvo la ansiedad de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, su corazón le decía que lo hiciera.

—Motivos… motivos que no sé cómo explicarte, Nat. Te vi y me recordaste a alguien, eso es todo. Me nació el protegerte, sino moriría si te dejaba allá afuera. Soy un militar, no debo de tener corazón pero sin embargo, esta aquí. Soy un humano después de todo.

—Espera… —preguntó alterada, el color carmesí invadió sus mejillas— ¿me estas insinuando que…?

—Eso no —contestó tranquilo—. Ahora que estamos hablando sinceramente, te confesé que me recuerdas a alguien. Pero aunque no lo creas, yo amo a alguien y no sería capaz de faltarte al respeto. Si crees que estas aquí porque te veo como mujer, descartan esa idea.

Los ojos de Jellal mostraban tristeza. Natalie se quedó sin palabras, jamás imaginó escuchar al general decir eso, sobre todo el confesar que estaba enamorado.

—¿Y quién es ella?

—Es un secreto. Recuerda que un militar no debe de enamorarse, así que ahora sabes algo que me puede llevar a la orca. Si sientes que estas siendo amenazada por mí, tienes todo el derecho de divulgarlo, tienes mi vida en tus manos, al fin y al cabo, si descubro que esa persona está muerta como creo saber, mi vida no vale nada.

Nat dudó en creerle pero lo hizo. Apretó los puños y volvió a verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes eran claros, mostraban sinceridad y al mismo tiempo una turbidez. Eso era su vida como militar, pero siguió observándolo y también miró su candidez, su amor por esa persona mencionada. Le dio pena su situación que deseó que no estuviera muerta, fuese quien fuese.

—Lo siento —dijo ella y bajó la mirada, se estaba cohibiendo al seguir viéndolo a los ojos—, mientras no me provoque, su vida no correrá peligro.

—Prometo ya no molestarte —contestó y se dio la media vuelta—. Pero frente a todos, compórtese como lo altanera que es, me haría un grande favor.

—Esa es mi reputación, ser arrogante —contestó ella.

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en lo que le había dicho Jellal. Nunca se le pasó la idea que él fuera tan sincero, o tal vez había sido tan astuto y se inventó una historia triste, para que ella cayera. Pero no lo creyó capaz, menos con sus ojos tan turbios, como si buscara la paz con esa persona que tanto ama.

La noche cayó y no supo de Gray. Cada vez que entregaba las cartas, después iba con ella y le entregaba la respuesta, pero ahora se había tardado.

Cansada de esperar, se durmió, ya averiguaría lo que pasó al día siguiente.

Se levantó cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Había soñado en su madre y en una persona que presuntamente era su padre, pero no logró verle el rostro, solo vio que era alto y fornido.

Se restregó los ojos y fue al baño, cuando estaba por acostarse de nuevo, tocaron la puerta.

—Nat, ¿estas despierta? Por favor abre.

Natalie abrió y se encontró a un Gray nervioso, entró deprisa y cerró la puerta.

—Nat, perdona por no haber venido antes… paso… algo feo —su voz era quebrada—. Juvia… Juvia tuvo un accidente.

—¡Que! ¿Dime que paso?

Natalie se alteró y pidió una explicación. Gray le dijo que ella se había caído de un caballo y se había golpeado la cabeza. Por fortuna estaba fuera de peligro pero le pidió al general que fuera a revisarla, y comprobó que estaba bien, solo necesitaba reposo.

—Quiero verla —dijo decidida—, por favor. Convence al tu jefe que la vaya a ver.

—No creo que eso sea posible, no creo que al general le parezca buena idea.

Natalie supo que ese era el gancho para probar a Gray. Si le hacía caso a su locura, tal vez era de confiar. Sus labios hicieron una curvatura de satisfacción.

—¿Dijiste que eras confiable? —Dijo ella—, quiero ver si eres confiable más en mí que en tu dueño. Esta noche, quiero que me lleves a la aldea.

Gray tragó saliva. Todo menos eso, si la llevaba y Jellal los descubría se llevaría un gran sermón. Se suponía que su cercanía con Natalie era un secreto, y si descubría que platicaba con ella y le enviaba cartas, su plan se iría al suelo.

—Yo… no puedo hacerlo, estaría faltando a mi posición como militar.

—Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta? Dijiste que podía confiar en ti, así que demuéstralo con hechos, perro.

Natalie entrecerró sus ojos, esperaba su respuesta, pero aseguraba que tardaría, era una decisión difícil. Confiaba que aceptara, sino buscaría la forma de desenmascararlo y saber sus intenciones. Ella era muy inteligente, algo manipuladora, así que no sería difícil, solo es cuestión de tener paciencia. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y tomó la decisión.

—Este bien, lo haré.

—Perfecto —sonrió—. Hoy a la media noche estaré lista para que me lleves.

Natalie notó la preocupación de Gray pero no le importó, al poco tiempo ya estaba sola en su habitación. Estaba feliz porque después de tantos meses, iría a ver a su familia. Se tumbó a la cama a pensar lo mucho que les diría, sobre todo, contaría con lujo de detalle lo que le contó su madre. Mirajane es la que tenía que escuchar todo esto.

Espero con ansias. Las horas fueron rápidas hasta que el reloj que estaba cerca de la puerta marcaba la media noche. Se cubrió con una gabardina porque afuera hacía frío.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien, abrió la puerta y tuvo frente a ella al Coronel.

Antes de partir, pidió que fuera lo más silenciosa posible para que nadie los descubriera, pero Natalie prefirió que escaparan por la ventana, Gray le comentó que cerca de ahí hay militares que cuidan por si ella decidía escapar. Después de un tiempo de pensar, ella pensó que lo recomendable era que se vistiera como un guardia.

Él pensó que era buena idea, el único problema era tener la ropa a su medida, la de él no le quedaría. El plan que tenía pensado era hacerla pasar como un saco de despensa que enviaría por emergencia.

—No quiero que me tomes como mercancía barata —se quejó.

—¿Quieres ir o no?

La pregunta fue retórica, ella aceptó.

Así pudieron salir, la colocó en el sillón trasero de su automóvil. Después de estar varios metros lejos, ella pudo salir del costal.

—¿Por lo menos pudiste ser más delicado cuando me aventaste? —se quejó y se pasó a la silla del copiloto.

—Tenía que ser realista, ahora agradece que vamos rumbo a tu casa.

Gray sonrió con sinceridad y Natalie se condolió, parecía ser que si podía confiar en él, aunque a medias.

El camino fue silencioso, ella estaba incómoda porque no tenía que platicar, el no quiso sacar tema por el simple hecho que ella esperara que le platicara algo, no quería parecer insistente al preguntarle sus dudas.

Llegaron y Natalie no espero y se bajó del carro sin importarle nada. Abrió la puerta, que por fortuna no estaba con candado y ahí estaban todos, esperándola en la sala.

Natalie se lanzó hacia sus hermanitas, Lucy y Levi. Juvia no estaba ahí porque ella debía guardar reposo. Simón fue hacia las chicas y las abrazó, después Mirajane y Cana se acercaron y la abrazaron.

—Los extrañé a todos —dijo entre lágrimas—, tenía tantas ganas de verlos.

—Yo también, hija —dijo Simón.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo Lucy y la volvía a abrazar.

Natalie miró hacia Gray, el entendió que quería hablar a solas con su familia, se dio la media vuelta, salió y cerró la puerta.

Ahora, Natalie jaló a Mirajane hacia la habitación de Juvia. La chica de ojos zafiro estaba despierta, Nat la abrazó, después fue hacia su tía.

—He descifrado lo que escribías en las cartas que enviaba ese militar —dijo Mirajane—, me sorprende que hayas aprendido a tu madre.

—Lo sé, tía. Por eso vengo, para contártelo bien. Ella me dijo que está en la boca de lobos. Los del país del Norte saben de nuestros yacimientos y está haciendo lo posible por buscarlos —dijo y se sentó al borde de la cama—. Por eso ese idiota de Jellal está aquí.

—Eso lo sé más que nadie, pero lo que me sorprende es hasta qué extremo ha llegado tu madre, fue capaz de salvar a todo Rosemary. No cabe duda que cuando se propone algo, lo hace.

—Eso es lo que no me preocupa —puso un semblante serio—, me preocupa que la estén obligando a casarse con Jellal.

Mirajane sonrió. Natalie se molestó porque su tía no la tomaba en serio.

—¿Y que tiene malo en eso? —Dijo sonriente—. Tu madre hace lo posible por protegernos, ¿Por qué estás en contra de eso? Aparte, eso nos beneficiaria, si ella pone a favor a un militar de alto rango, tendría mayor probabilidad de triunfar.

Mirajane no se escuchaba muy convincente.

—¿Necesitar de un militar? ¡Para nada! Mamá está haciendo las cosas bien, y las está haciendo sola… bueno, no sola —bajó la cabeza—, no sé porque te alegra que mamá se case con ese tal Jellal.

—Porque conociéndola, no sería capaz de intimidar con él —dijo sonriente y tomó las manos de su sobrina—, ese hombre es la llave de nuestro éxito.

—Eso me dijo mamá, no entiendo porque lo idolatran si lo único que ha hecho es separarnos, ¿no lo odias?

—No lo odio, él solo está manchándose las manos por la culpa de Iván.

El rostro de Mirajane parecía tan relajado que Natalie creía estar viendo un ángel. Su tía era hermosa, no entendía porque seguía siendo soltera. Según la tía Cana, Mirajane estaba sujeta al corazón de Leo, pero él se declaró homosexual y ahora ella está condenada a ser soltera por toda su vida.

—No las entiendo, ¿Por qué me piden que sean amable con él? —Nat bajó la mirada de nuevo, sintiéndose incomprendida.

—Al que debes de odiar es a Iván Dreyar, a él y a todos los que están a su favor. Por lo que te contó tu madre, Macarov es el padre de Iván, él quiso detenerlo pero prefirió ver muerto a su padre para satisfacer su ambición

—No tienes idea de cuánto lo odio —apretó los puños—, por ellos mamá no está conmigo.

—Pero la tía Er es fuerte —habló Juvia adormitada, había escuchado todo pero se limitó a hablar—, estoy orgullosa de ella.

—Mamá es lo máximo, ella sabe lo que hace y aunque me cueste, le haré caso, seré amable con Jellal.

—Me alegro por ti, hija.

«Aparte que es tu padre.»

Natalie se despidió de todos. Salió de la casa y ahí estaba Gray, apoyado en su auto, esperando que saliera. Miró su reloj de bolsillo, se había tardado más de una hora.

—Creí que tardarías más.

—Hice las cosas rápido, pero sinceramente quiero quedarme.

Natalie caminó hacia el auto, Gray se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta del piloto cuando miró hacia la carretera. Se quedó atónito cuando vio quien caminaba hacia ellos, era Jellal con la espada desenvainada. El coronel empezó a tensarse, jamás había visto tan enojado a su superior. Natalie tuvo miedo de él por segunda vez.

—Gray… nos descubrió.

—Tranquila, lo arreglaré todo, sube al auto.

Y antes que Natalie abriera la puerta, Jellal la miró fijamente y se cohibió.

—¡No te atrevas a subirte!

—General, yo la llevaré…

—¡Cállate coronel! Me enteré que tú la sacaste, por órdenes de ella, traidor.

—Pero… —Natalie estaba temblando.

—¿Qué te había dicho de la confianza? —Cuestionó—, ¡creí que ibas en serio!

—General, lo siento, fue mi culpa.

—¡Ya sé que toda la culpa la tienes tú, Gray! —Jellal estaba enojado que se había olvidado del título de su subordinado, caminó hasta llegar frente a Natalie— ¿Qué debería de hacer contigo?

Natalie estaba en pánico, en verdad la cara de Jellal le daba miedo, las lágrimas salieron y se dejó caer porque las piernas perdieron fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el coronel, iba a auxiliarla pero la espada de Jellal lo apuntaba, no quería que diera otro paso.

—No encuentro con que comparar tu grado de terquedad, levántate —Natalie seguía sollozando, por lo que se impacientó— ¡He dicho que te levantes!

Los gritos de Jellal llegaron a manos de Simón. Sin miedo salió de la casa y cuando vio a Jellal fue a agarrarlo del cuello.

—¡Quién te dio el derecho de gritarle a mi hija! —Simón estaba más furioso que él.

—¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme de esa forma, basura?

Gray fue a auxiliar a Natalie, la cargó y las separó de los dos hombres.

Simón empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Jellal se estaba enfureciéndose más, tomó la mano derecha de Simón para aflojarla un poco, se estaba quedando sin aire.

—¿Qué quién soy yo? Prepárate para escuchar esto —siguió riéndose—, después que te fuiste, insistí a Erza y la hice mía, y ahora tenemos a esta hermosa hija. Sí, yo soy su padre, aunque te duela, Jell…

Y no terminó de hablar porque Jellal le atravesó la espada en un costado. Natalie empezó a gritar de desesperación, Gray trató de detenerla pero se le zafó de las manos.

Natalie estaba a punto de tirarse hacia Jellal pero vio su rostro, mostraban frialdad, se cohibió y se detuvo. Se quedó ahí parada, llorando. Quería ayudar a Simón pero le tenía mucho miedo al general.

—Debería de cortarte la lengua, para que dejes de hablar estupideces —le dijo a Simón y se alejó de él—, tú vendrás conmigo —le dijo a Nat, envainó su espada ensangrentada y tomó a Natalie del brazo—. Gray, será mejor que lo auxilies sino quieres que muera, ya pensaré en tu castigo.

El general se veía tenso, no se reconocía su mirada, tan fría. A pesar de ser verdes, sus ojos parecían dos trozos de hielo. Llevó a Natalie cerca de la selva.

Si Simón decía la verdad, preferiría ver muerta a Natalie antes de darle el gusto a Simón de burlarse de él, que él fue merecedor de una hija por parte de Erza.

La dejó caer al suelo y desenvainó su espada. El filo brilló por la luz de la luna, entre una mezcla de color rojo y plata. Apuntó hacia Natalie.

Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la punta de la espada. La sangre que tenía pegada hizo temblar, alzó más la vista y lo observó. Viéndolo desde ese ángulo parecía que estaba viendo a un monstruo, no a un ser humano.

«¿Dónde quedó la parte humana de la que me habías dicho? —pensó.»

Jellal perdió toda cordura. Le había dolido lo que le dijo Simón. En su mente pasó la posible forma en la que la había hecho suya, de cómo la había amado, de cómo se entregaba a él y olvidaba su promesa de serle fiel. Le hervía la sangre y los celos lo cegaron. Movió la espada para que la punta levantara el mentón de la pequeña.

—Di tus últimas palabras.

Natalie seguía derramando lágrimas, de tanto llorar tenía la vista borrosa, abrió los ojos en par en par para verlo por última vez.

La mirada de Natalie no mostraba terror, al contrario, mostraba candidez. Esa que había derretido el hielo del corazón de Jellal. La espada empezó a temblar y su dueño se mordió los labios por ansiedad. La mirada de ella era la misma que puso Erza cuando le dijo que algún día tenía que partir.

Las lágrimas salieron de él, soltó la espada y se dejó caer.

—Yo… no puedo matarte —dijo entre sollozos, usó la mano derecha para cubrirse los ojos para que no lo viera llorar—, aunque seas la hija de ese maldito.

Se agarró de sus cabellos, por primera vez se sentía inútil, nunca había dudado en matar a alguien, pero era la imagen de Erza, no podía hacerlo. Natalie se quedó paralizada, verlo llorar la impresionó, y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho su madre aquella vez que platicaron.

«Un abrazo convence hasta al más terco, ¿te atreverías a darle uno?»

Entonces ella se paró y lo abrazó. Jellal separó sus manos de su rostro y se quedó anonado. Miró a la chica y seguía llorando, tenía su cara en su pecho y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

«Es tan cálido —pensó Natalie—. Y tiene razón, tiene corazón, no físicamente, el también siente.»

—No me importa si eres la hija de ese idiota, eres la hija de Erza y eso es lo que importa.

«Sabe quién es mi madre —pensó, pero se quedó callada, lo primordial era tranquilizarlo.»

Jellal apartó unos mechones de su frente y la besó. Olía igual que a Erza, solo que el aroma de Natalie era más dulce porque aún era una niña.

Natalie recordó el sueño que había tenido, donde vivía en armonía a lado de su madre y su padre envuelto en una sombra, solo vio el contorno de su cuerpo, era alto y fornido. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo era, aunque su sueño fuera creado por su imaginación.

Pero esa sensación de tener abrazado a Jellal le recordó mucho a lo que sintió en el sueño de la noche anterior. Era tan cálido, tan amoroso que le asustaba. En el fondo de su corazón hizo eco una palabra, que asustó decirla, pero no quería decir que no la diría. Sus labios se movieron y la dijeron, dejando sin aliento a Jellal, pero hicieron que la estrechara más a su pecho, y que su corazón encontrara un rayo de esperanza.

—Papá.

Y con eso bastó para ganarse al hombre que tanto temía.

**[N/A] Bueno, pues aun falta mas de la mitad para acabar de subirlo. No se que decir, este capítulo me inspiré mucho (fue algo tan… pukerainbows xD).**

**Misheiru Taisho: No eres la única que está enganchada con el fic, quienes ya lo leyeron completo quieren segunda parte, dudo que se las de u.u**


	8. VII Jellal

VII

Jellal

Jellal pensó en el castigo que le pondría al Coronel, estaba más molesto que agradecido, porque admitió que por su ira, obtuvo algo que jamás imaginaba.

Después de haber flaqueado y perdonarle la vida a Natalie, ella lo abrazó y le dijo padre. Fue extraño, ella siempre renegó ser su pupila, mucho menos su padre, eso logró que el hielo que se había creado gracias a la ausencia de Erza, se fragmentara.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando la escucho. La estrechó más a su pecho, estaba desolado, no permitiría matar el único recuerdo que tenía de Erza. Pensó seriamente en lo que dijo Simón y se dio cuenta que fue un idiota, ella no era una cualquiera para haber intimidado con él.

«Lo juro por los dioses. »

Eso dijo en ese momento en que estaban en la cueva, cuando por primera vez sintió lo que era estar con una mujer. En aquel ritual que aun recordaba como si había pasado hace poco. Los recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza y suspiró. Su ser la extrañaba y lo comprobó por las sensaciones que sintió cuando recordó ese momento mágico.

La necesitaba, no cabía duda. La necesitaba antes que se volviera loco.

Los recuerdos siguieron donde se dejó explotar en ella y los gemidos se convirtieron en respiraciones de cansancio.

Él se recostó a lado de ella. Hundió su cabeza en su cabellera rojiza, era adicto al olor que desprendía, como si dependiera de él. Erza estaba agitada, lo miró y él sonrió, estaba sonrojada.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —Sus mejillas fueron aumentando de tono carmesí—yo… yo no tengo perdón de nadie.

—Espera… —dijo, no quería que ella arruinara nada, estaba tan relajado que lo único que quería era continuar abrazado a ella—no quiero que te alteres, quiero estar contigo, te lo acabo de prometer y te lo comprobé.

—Pero esta no era la forma… hicimos algo que no debimos…

—¿Entonces que debimos hacer? —Preguntó arqueando la ceja— ¿gritárselo a los cuatro vientos? Si hacíamos eso, yo terminaría en la horca y tú…

—No sé… Jellal, estoy confundida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste que hiciéramos esto?

Erza no dijo nada y Jellal esperó ansioso su respuesta. Notó que ella tenía mirada confundida, no mentía en sus palabras, aunque también él estaba confundido. Había experimentado nuevas sensaciones que no sabía si era un sueño o era realidad. Miró la palma de sus manos, no podía creer que habían tocado el cuerpo de Erza. Después alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su amada.

—Por lo menos, dime que por locura, aun espero tu respuesta.

—Si Jellal, por locura —sus ojos estaban aguados, quería llorar—. Tengo miedo, a ilusionarme con la promesa que me hiciste y que nunca la cumplas.

—Me voy pero no quiere decir que para siempre, además aún no tenemos fecha fija, no sé si mañana, tal vez en un año me vaya. Er, el tiempo que me quede lo quiero disfrutar contigo, quiero demostrarte cada día que estoy seguro de esto… no hay vuelta atrás.

Erza, no muy segura, sonrió. Tomó sus manos y las besó. Benditas manos que hicieron despertar a la mujer que llevaba dentro, y malditas porque dentro de poco, asesinarían a inocentes.

Abrió los ojos y los recuerdos se esfumaron. Levantó sus manos para deshacer la tensión de tanto trabajo. Los informes se amontonaron y tenía que leerlos uno por uno. Al poco tiempo llegó el coronel.

Y como se lo dejó en claro a Gray, le daría su castigo por hacer acciones sin su consentimiento.

—Viniste justo cuando te necesito —dijo el general, Gray tenía una cara seria, sabría de lo que hablaba—. ¿Listo?

—Sé que clases de castigo pone, así que no será novedad.

Gray quiso ser cortante con su respuesta, falló en hacerlo porque se notó su nerviosismo. Jellal era uno de los generales más famosos por su forma singular de castigar, siempre daba donde más dolía.

Jellal sabía que Gray era vulnerable a algunos caprichos que la milicia le otorgaba, entre ellos era la espada que traía consigo. Era idéntica a la que portaba: plateada y delgada, liviana al ser manipulada y bella a la vista de cualquier persona. Se suponía que solo los rangos de general en adelante, merecían usarla, pero en este caso, le había regalado una de ellas. Supuso que se la quitaría.

—Me imagino que está pasando por tu cabeza, te conozco tanto que te sorprenderás que ahora adivinaré —dijo y apoyó su cabeza con su mano—, pero ese es un regalo mío, así que por nada del mundo te la quitaría.

Esto dejó sin ninguna posibilidad de predecir su castigo. ¿Bienes o privilegios? ¿Dónde atacaría?

—Pensé mucho en tu castigo y este dolerá más que quitarte tu juguete —entonces sacó un sobre amarillo, dentro estaba el informe de lo que había pasado después de la retirada de Ultear—. Quiero que regreses a la oficina de Capital, y te quedes ahí…

—¿Qué?

Gray jamás imaginó que ese fuera su castigo.

—Como lo oyes, quiero que te vayas. Ya no seré tu general hasta que se me ocurra levantarte el castigo. Tal vez en meses… años… no sé, hasta que se me pase el coraje. Por tu culpa estuve a punto de matar a Natalie, y ella a punto de odiarme porque casi mato a ese orangután. Es mejor que te vayas mañana mismo, no quiero ver tu geta otro día más.

—Pero… Jellal…

—General para ti, coronel —dijo serio—. Olvidemos esa confianza de decirnos nuestros nombres. Hablo en serio, si estoy molesto contigo pero no enojado. Aun confío en ti pero no significa que te perdonaré esta. Te levantaré el castigo, algún día. Retirare por favor.

Gray no dijo nada, las palabras sobraban. Se retiró pero antes descolgó su espada de su espalda, la dejó en el escritorio.

—No necesitaré esto, si un día atrás la acepté era para serte leal.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Jellal suspiró con pesadez. Tal vez fue un error, pero no debía ser sutil con Gray, a pesar de ser su único amigo.

Después de leer la última letra del informe que estaba al fondo de la pila de papeles, por fin tuvo el tiempo para ir a visitar a Natalie. Pensar esto lo hizo sonreír. Desde aquel incidente, cuando ella le dijo padre, no había podido verla. El trabajo se amontonó y no quería que siguiera juntándose más. Otra carpeta más en su escritorio, perdería la cabeza.

Salió de su oficina y caminó tres pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, se preparó para recibirla, no le importaba su estado de ánimo, si estaba contenta, triste, enojada o paranoica, lo único que quería era verla.

Abrió la puerta y estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo. No se movió, ni porque escuchó que alguien entró.

—Nat, perdón por no venir antes —dijo él y se sentaba a lado de la cama, ella alzó la vista y él acarició su cabello—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué tanta amabilidad, viejo? —Contestó ella mientras se quitaba las lagañas, al parecer se estaba durmiendo—. Me sorprende mucho sus cambios de humor… y de opinión.

—¿No puedo solo ser amable? —contestó tratando de serlo, aun así no le quedaba ese papel—. He querido hablar contigo pero el trabajo se amontonó, pero ahora tengo todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó, entonces se movió para sentarse a lado del General.

Era su oportunidad para preguntarle de Erza, de resolver sus dudas y fijar lo que haría después. Si ella resultaba ser la hija de la mujer que amaba, no le importaría su posición de militar, pero arriesgaría su vida por protegerla, aunque eso le costara la vida.

—Te haré la misma pregunta que te hice la primera vez que te vi, espero que me contestes —dijo serio, pero él estaba ansioso por saber la verdad, como un niño cuando quiere saber que le regalaran en Navidad—. ¿Tu madre es Erza Scarlet?

Supo que ella no mentiría cuando notó como se tensaba, con esa reacción la respuesta era predecible.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en saber quién es mi madre? —Preguntó retándolo—. ¿Qué harías si le dijera que ella es mi madre?

Jellal sonrío de satisfacción, no había mejor noticia que esa, había sido clara, ella era su hija.

—Seguiré haciendo lo mismo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz porque sus sospechas eran ciertas—, quiero que sigas siendo mi hija, eso es todo. Te guste o no.

—¿Y qué pasaría si no lo soy? —ahora contradijo.

—No cambia nada, esa es mi decisión —contestó él, aunque estaba claro que ella era hija de Erza.

—Tú ganas —dijo, se sentía derrotada—. Ella es mi madre, ¿contento?

—Ya lo sabía —dijo sonriendo—. Te pareces tanto a ella.

—¿Conoces a mamá? —preguntó en seguida.

Le encantaría contarle la verdad acerca de la relación que tuvo con su madre, pero decidió callar. No estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Si Erza se había conseguido a otro hombre y concibieron a esa niña que tenía frente a sus ojos, no podía hacer nada. Él se había marchado y Erza era hermosa para que perdiera el tiempo en esperar promesas vacías. Cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de volverse un jefe, aunque faltaran unos cuantos puestos más.

—Sí, es una amiga mía —dijo sonriente—, la conocí cuando apenas era un cadete, es una buena mujer, me sorprende que no tengas su carácter, ¿Lo sacaste a tu padre?

—Eso me decía… mientras vivía.

Natalie no se escuchó convincente pero Jellal no lo notó, al contrario, se sintió culpable que ella ya no estuviera en este mundo.

—Entonces, ¿nunca conociste a tu padre?

—No. A veces mamá me decía que estaba muerto, después que estaba vivo. Pienso que ella mentía y que en verdad era un mal hombre y nos abandonó —Natalie estaba empezando a molestarse—. Mamá amaba a mi padre, pero parecía que nunca aceptó que nos abandonó.

Esto le cayó como anillo al dedo. Él la había abandonado. Sacudió su cabeza porque no quería tener sospechas sin sentido.

—¿Por eso quieres a Simón como a tu padre?

—Más que eso, es mi amigo. Confío en él, además que Simón amaba a mi madre. Siempre la amó. Una vez deseé que mamá se casara con él, pero siempre lo rechazaba. Pareciera que el recuerdo de papá seguía en ella.

Jellal se sintió feliz porque su amada no era tan fácil como creía, pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién era el padre de Natalie?

Pero ella estaba siendo sincera, no lo conocía. Ya no quiso preguntar más y salió de su habitación. A veces creía que esa sospecha absurda, podía ser la llave para averiguar la verdad.

Al día siguiente, Gray partió. Jellal no se sentía para nada feliz. El coronel era la única persona en la que confiaba, y la única que sabía en motivo por la que protege a Natalie. Pensó que debería de ser precavido y sabio en sus decisiones.

Pero como ahora, los informes ya los había revisado, tenía el tiempo para visitar a la pelirroja. Le agradaba estar cerca de ella, platicar con ella para saber más de su vida, de lo que ha pasado en todo estos años en Magnolia.

Pero Natalie era cortante, como si le incomodara estar cerca del general, como si ocultara algo. Jellal no quiso preguntárselo directamente, prefirió ser más sutil.

—¿Qué piensas de mí? —Preguntó cuando Natalie afirmó que odiaba a los militares, por ellos sus costumbres habían cambiado—. ¿A mí también me odias?

—Si dije militares, eso lo incluye —contestó.

Jellal ya sabía la respuesta, por eso no se admiró ni se sintió mal al escucharla.

—No te diré que soy diferente a todos ellos. Todos nosotros por lo menos hemos matado a una persona, por eso comprendo tus sentimientos.

—¿Cuántas personas has matado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Menos de las que he salvado —contestó con sutileza—. Soy un médico militar, y mi deber es salvar vidas.

—Pero solo salva las de sus compañeros —contestó a la defensiva—, no creo que sea capaz de salvar a civiles…

—¿Ah no? Entonces déjeme recordarle que hace meses salve a tu amiga Lucy, ¿lo recuerdas? Solo has visto que he salvado a ella, pero hace años, en una tormenta de nieve que hubo en mi país, salve muchas vidas de civiles, estaban a punto de morir de hipotermia. Pero a los que más recuerdo, eran una familia. Los padres y cuatro pequeños, eran humildes y la tormenta destruyó su casa. Estaban en medio de la tempestad cuando llegamos. La niña, que era la tercera de los hermanos, me recuerda a ti —entonces le sonrió y tocó su mejilla—, esos ojos llenos de valentía y esa determinación tan energética. Esa vez recordé que los militares somos humanos. Nat, ¿acaso no notaste que fui humano cuando estuve a punto de matarte? Me cohibí. No sé qué tienes, pero hiciste que cayera derrotado, no puedo hacerte daño y no puedo permitir que nadie más lo haga.

Natalie apretó los puños, como si todo eso que decía Jellal era para burlarse de ella.

—Si yo llegara a destruir lo más preciado para ti, ¿aún tendrías esa determinación de protegerme, o preferirías morir por el dolor de ya no tener a la persona que amas? Si yo llegara a hacer eso, quiero ver como sufres, que sientas lo que estamos sintiendo al ver como destruyen nuestro pueblo. Los del país del Norte olvidaron ser humanos y solo se dedican a destruir, prefieren ser ambiciosos y acabar a la naturaleza, sin importar las consecuencias.

Natalie tenía una mirada de determinación, parecida a la del general. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Natalie terminó.

—¿Aun está dispuesto a protegerme, aun sabiendo que venimos de mundos diferentes?

Jellal se quedó clavado en la mirada de la niña. Ahora no era la mirada de Erza, ahora era la de él, aunque le costara admitirlo, la misma mirada de determinación que muestra cada vez que acepta un reto o se ve dispuesto a dar lo mejor en sí.

—Eres fantástica, Nat —tomó un mechón rojizo y lo acarició—. Dime loco, pero aun lo haría, pase lo que pase. Además, no creo que destruyas lo que amo, porque lo que más quiero ya no está conmigo. Así que ahora solo soy un hombre que ya no debería de tener motivos para vivir. Por eso ahora mi prioridad es protegerte, o moriría en el intento.

Nat bajó la cabeza, la había convencido, era increíble pero ella se sentía bien desahogándose, ahora parecía que todo era más claro y podía confiar en él aunque fuera poco, sin olvidar el verdadero motivo por el que ella desistía a aceptarlo como su padre adoptivo. Pero Jellal jamás contó con lo que pediría.

—General… —su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, como si tuviera vergüenza—, ¿puedo… puedo abrazarlo?

Tanto como él como ella estaban sonrojados. La noche en que ella lo abrazó por desesperación era diferente a lo que estaba pasando ahora, ella se lo estaba pidiendo y él aceptó.

Jellal supo que estaba dando un paso más para conocer mejor a Natalie. Se estaba preparando para recibir la noticia que lo haría el hombre más feliz.

Pasó una semana después. Esos días habían sido tranquilos hasta que recibió una visita inesperada.

Jellal seguía leyendo informes hasta que uno de sus soldados entró a su oficina y le avisó de la llegada del Teniente Bachus.

«Esto no me agrada —pensó.»

Bachus no era el único que había llegado, lo acompañaba un minero llamado Kevin. Apretó los puños. No podía creer que el hijo de uno de los burgueses más importantes de su país llegara a Magnolia como si nada. Lo odió más cuando lo conoció.

—Que horrible lugar —se quejó el joven burgués. Era un joven de casi diecinueve años, cabellera dorada y ojos verdes. Con actitud altanera y déspota debido a su posición económica. Vestía una americana color miel y zapatos de piel color café—. ¿Seguro que en este lugar hay oro?

—Aún no sabemos, por eso me impresiona su visita —contestó Jellal, cuando realmente lo que quería hacer era correrlo de su oficina, le molestaba con tan solo verlo.

—Mi padre me dijo que me gustaría ver tanto oro, así que acepté. Amo ver las menas de oro, me recuerdan mucho al cabello de mi madre, y el mío —dijo, Jellal pensó que era el comentario más estúpido que jamás había escuchado.

—Me gustaría analizar la zona, pero como es tarde, me gustaría que usted mismo me mostrara los avances que lleva, General Jellal —dijo Bachus y Jellal tuvo que aceptar la invitación—, también me gustaría visitar la aldea.

—Espero encontrar a una mujer hermosa para volverla mi amante —ahora comentó el burgués—, no entiendo como ustedes los militares se abstienen, los compadezco.

Esto irritó más a Jellal. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que él si había tenido a una mujer maravillosa en su lecho, al menos que las consecuencias serían la pérdida de su cabeza.

—¿Se supone que los burgueses no deben de intimidar con cualquier mujer? —Dijo Jellal—, digo, no quiero verlo afectado por su reputación. Los chismes corren más rápido de lo que cree.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, será otra ramera más, no la haría mi esposa —bromeó el rubio—, lo más que puedo hacer es dejarle un bastardo.

—Come enfrente de los pobres —ahora se lamentó Bachus—, hablas de mujeres enfrente de hombres que no pueden tener a una, que malvado eres, sé un poco más considerado.

—¿No están cansados? —quiso cambiar de tema—digo, para que les preparen sus habitaciones, es un honor tener a una personalidad con nosotros.

Bachus le dio la razón y aceptó. Jellal los llevó a donde serían sus habitaciones, estaba cerca del pasillo principal. Su prioridad era que no estuvieran cerca de Natalie, para que no sospecharan mal.

Los dejó en sus habitaciones y decidió que era bueno avisarle a Natalie de las visitas.

Tocó su puerta y ella mismo fue a abrirla.

—Nat, ¿te desperté? —se disculpó porque veía como se quitaba las lagañas.

—Me había levantado para ir al baño, no se preocupe —bostezó sin cubrirse la boca—. Lo siento.

—Perdóname a mí —sonrió—, solo vine a avisarte que tenemos visitas. Llegó un teniente y un burgués, así que me gustaría que…

No se había dado cuenta que Kevin lo había seguido e interrumpió su conversación.

—Pero que belleza tenemos aquí —dijo él con voz coqueta, caminó hasta pararse a lado del general, lo ignoró y tomó la mano de Natalie para besarla—, me llamo Kevin Betancourt, ¿y tú, damisela?

—Natalie, mucho gusto, señor Betancourt…

—Llámeme Kevin, me gustaría escucharlo de su voz, es tan… hermosa.

Jellal apostaba que hermosa no era la palabra que diría. Apretó los puños.

—No puedo decirle por su nombre, lo siento —dijo ella cortante, se había dado cuenta que Jellal estaba a punto de explotar—. Buenas noches, papá.

Natalie cerró la puerta, tanto Kevin como Jellal se impresionaron por la respuesta, más el general, era la segunda vez que le decía padre.

—¿Es mi suegro entonces? —Dijo atónito—. Pero no significa que…

—El hecho que no sea mi hija de sangre, no quiere decir que voy a permitir que le hagas algo, estás advertido. No me importa tu posición, si le haces algo lo lamentaras.

«Eso lo veremos, General.»

Jellal se retiró, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estuviera alerta.

Al día siguiente, tal como lo había pedido Bachus y Kevin, Jellal los llevó para que inspeccionaran la zona. A veces se arrepentía de haber enviado a Gray a la base, porque él debería de estar en su lugar. Cuando terminaron, los llevó a la aldea, donde tendrían su almuerzo.

—Nunca imaginé que Fiore fuera tan bonito, me gusta este ambiente, tan caliente —comentó Bachus—, tan salvaje.

—Lo más hermosos son sus mujeres —dijo y miró a una mujer de unos treinta años, alta y de cabello castaño—. Esa se ve mayorcita, si tuviera su edad ya la hubiese llevado a la cama.

Bachus miró a la chica señalada y sonrío, Kevin tenia buenos gustos.

—Deberíamos de ir a esa casa —dijo el burgués señalando la casa donde Jellal encontró a Natalie hace unos meses—, ahí entró la mujer sensual, apuesto que deben de vivir más mujeres hermosas.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Jellal, si llegaba a cortejar a la mujer equivocada, se vería envueltos en problemas, además que en esa casa vivía una chica que Gray visitaba a menudo. No tenía idea si le interesaba, pero sería prudente que Kevin no la conociera—. Creí que tenías hambre.

—En efecto —contestó desanimado.

»Aparte ya tengo una víctima, sería lamentable que hiciera mujer a tu hija, General«.

Fueron a una pequeña cabaña que había construido los militares como dormitorios y bodegas, ahí vivían los soldados que se encargaban de velar por la aldea. Almorzaron, pero conforme miraba hacia la casona, mas aumentaba la ansiedad de ir a preguntar personalmente. Recordó a Mirajane, Evergreen y a Cana, ellas eran las mejores amigas de Erza. Tal vez ellas sabrían del origen de Natalie. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo, tenía su respuesta más cerca de lo que había imaginado. La base estaba a dos cuadras de la casa, lo único que le preocupaba era que Bachus y Kevin lo siguieran.

—Con su permiso. Necesito hablar con una persona, espero que disfruten el banquete.

Pero antes que Kevin decidiera levantarse e irse con él, Bachus se dio cuenta que tanto Jellal como él, detestaban al burgués, tampoco permitiría que hiciera lo que se le antojara, el hecho que fuera de familia adinerada, no quería decir que su autoridad era mayor que a sus superiores, los Almirantes o el Jefe. Puso su mano frente al que vestía la americana y le sonrío.

—La comida no se acaba sola, y yo no pienso terminarla, ¿me ayuda?

Kevin se sentó de nuevo, se sintió ofendido pero no lo dio a demostrar, solo siguió el juego.

«Gracias, Bachus —pensó Jellal y caminó hacia ha casona.»

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la tocó y al poco tiempo apareció Cana, parecía que el alcohol estaba haciendo de la suyas. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y después le cerró la puerta en su cara. Reaccionó y después la abrió.

—Abierta, mejor. No vaya a ser que después me mande a quitar la cabeza.

Jellal no tuvo reacción, estaba impresionado ver a una mujer ebria. Entró a la casona y aparentemente no había nadie. Cana cerró la puerta y lo siguió. Pidió que se sentara en el sofá mediano mientras que ella lo hacía en el sofá pequeño.

—¿A qué se debe su visita, soldado? —dijo Cana, su voz se escuchaba diferente a cuando estaba sobria.

—General, para usted —corrigió.

—Para mí, todos son soldados. Y le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿a qué vino? Ya se llevó a Natalie, ahora creo que la próxima que se llevara es a Juvia… con las miraditas que le tira el morenazo ese que viene para acá, lo más seguro es que también se la lleve.

Jellal no sabía si apapachar o regañar a Gray, pero con o sin sarcasmo, tenía que felicitarlo por ser tan obvio por el interés que tenía por Juvia.

—No vengo a llevarme a nadie —dijo con seguridad—, solo vengo a platicar con usted. Pero debido a su condición, preferiría hablar con Mirajane, ¿se encuentra?

—¿Me dijo bruta solo porque tengo unas copitas encima? No estoy borracha. Pregúnteme a mí —dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo—, Cana le sabrá responder.

Jellal no tuvo más opción y fue claro.

—¿Es verdad que Erza es la madre de Natalie? Si es así, ¿Quién es su padre?

Notó como Cana palidecía, antes que contestara algo, Mirajane salió de su habitación. El tacón hacía el suficiente ruido para que Jellal volteara hacia donde había salido la de ojos azules.

—No se me hace conveniente que lo sepa, general. Pero aun así le contaré lo que sé. Por favor, pase.

Jellal la siguió y entró a la habitación de donde había salido la mujer de ojos azules. Pidió que se sentara encima de un cofre que también servía como asiento, ella se sentó al borde de la cama, para estar frente a él.

Miró por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que era la misma donde había encontrado a Natalie, solo que estaba diferente: la posición de la cama, las sabanas que tenía puestas y el baúl donde estaba sentado no estaba.

Mirajane lo seguía mirando, se mantuvo fija a sus ojos hasta que él carraspeó su garganta.

—Quiero la verdad.

—¿Merece la verdad, el hombre que abandonó a una mujer? —Preguntó con reto—, ¿merece la verdad, el hombre que no vio partir a la mujer que dice ser su vida?

La mirada de Mirajane estaba ensombrecida y Jellal se convenció que Erza estaba muerta. La primera pregunta estaba respondida.

—Quiero saber quién es el padre de Natalie…

—No busque la verdad, general —los ojos de Mirajane se veían tan azules que el mismo cielo, estaba advirtiéndole—. Si se entera, odiara a la persona que compartió lecho con Erza, la persona que estuvo en sus últimos momentos. Natalie no sabe la verdad porque partió cuando apenas tenía uso de razón. Si se entera de la verdad, la lastimaría y usted también se lamentaría pero seré sincera, no me interesa su sentir. Demasiado fue con que se atreviera con ilusionar a Erza.

Mirajane sacó su ira en una mirada. Jellal la entendió, no merecía saber la verdad. Si Erza se enamoró de otra persona estaba en todo su derecho, él se había ido con una promesa vacía, sin bases para realizarla.

—¿No me dirá la verdad?

—Algún día la sabrá, ese día debe de estar preparado, para todo.

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

Mirajane suspiró, se estaba impacientando.

«Es mas terco de lo que pensé, Er tenía razón, debo de ser más convincente.»

—Porque Natalie tampoco está preparada. Si se llega a enterar de la verdad, no sabré como explicarle a mi sobrina. Es más difícil de lo que piensa, general.

—Por lo que veo, usted no quiere cooperar. Por qué no simplemente me dice el nombre del padre ¿tan difícil es?

—Más de lo que imagina. Erza dejó dicho que el día en el que regresara, no dijéramos esto. En los últimos días de su muerte, nos pidió que no abriéramos la boca. Ella lo conoció y nos contó que usted es muy impulsivo y temió por la vida de su hija. Por favor, no pregunte, no busque la verdad. Le prometo que algún día la sabrá, pero será a su debido tiempo, ahora no.

—Jamás le haría daño a Natalie —respondió ofendido, en cuestión que Erza creyera que le haría.

—La pista de la verdad, la tiene Natalie —dijo para aplacarlo—. Por el momento, lo que le pido con el corazón—se levantó y se hinco frente a él, para tomarle las manos—, es que no le haga más daño a mi sobrina, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—No es necesario que se hinque, eso lo tengo presente. Gracias.

Jellal regresó en las mismas. Su cabeza se inundó de dudas. Mirajane sabía la verdad pero no la decía por algo, ese algo lo averiguaría.

Regresaron a la base. Kevin decidió irse a cambiar a su habitación, mientras que él y Bachus fueron a conversar a su oficina.

Comentaron acerca del estado general de la misión. Solo habían encontrado minas de carbón. Era necesario pero no tan ambicionado como el oro y el cobre. En un país primer nudista lo primordial era tener metales preciosos siempre a disposición.

—Entonces, ¿nada? Esto no le gustará al jefe —dijo Bachus lamentándose—, llevas meses aquí y lo único que encuentran es carbón, que decepción.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, Teniente —dijo serio—, al paso que vamos, o encontramos una o de plano. Este país no tiene nada de lo que queremos, sería un desperdicio de tiempo e insumos.

Pero en ese momento, como arte de magia, la paranoia apareció de repente. Jellal empezó a tensarse, como si algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía qué.

—Cambiemos de tema —dijo Bachus, aún no se daba cuenta de la tensión del General—. Una pregunta, esa niña pelirroja de la que tanto balbucean en la base, ¿Por qué decidió adoptarla?

Jellal apretó los puños, no era por la pregunta, sino por la paranoia sin explicación que tenía.

—Es una niña educada, sería bueno que aprendiera nuestra cultura.

—Me gustaría conocerla, si dices que es inteligente, con gusto le regalo toda la biblioteca que tengo en mi departamento. Aparte si es linda y si llega a saber tanto de cultura, podrías casarla con un jefe, almirante o un burgués.

—Suena bien, pero esos no son mis planes —contestó serio—. Que ella se case con el que elija, lo único que quiero es que salga de la ignorancia.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y empezó a sudar, detestaba tener esta clase de desesperación, más cuando aparecía de repente.

—Es un militar con buenos sentimientos —halagó Bachus—. Como usted, pocos, ¿o al caso el general la quiere hacer su mujer?

Bachus empezó a notar como Jellal sudaba, prefirió guardarse las preguntas para que le respondiera la que había dicho.

—No la quiero como mujer, sino como una… hija.

Jellal había titubeado pero Bachus se convenció. Él era muy blando, a pesar de ser un militar. Sobre todo con las mujeres.

—Lo repito, como usted en la milicia escasean, me cae bien.

—Gracias —sonrío con debilidad.

Tragó en seco, no sabía cómo librarse de la tensión que tenía, hasta que de pronto, escucho la voz de Natalie retumbar por su cabeza, esto lo dejo pálido.

«Ayúdala, Jellal—dijo la voz de Erza en su mente. »

— ¡Natalie!

Bachus se quedó incrédulo, pero se alarmó cuando vio a general salir de la oficina, decidió seguirlo pero era más rápido.

Jellal corrió los tres pasillos que tenía que atravesar para llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, cuando llegó, giró el picaporte pero estaba cerrada.

—¡Natalie, abre la puerta! —empezó a azotarla.

—Ayuda —escucho detrás de ella, con voz débil.

—¡Maldición!

Empezó a sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta, las manos le temblaban y cuando encontró la indicada, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró no era de su agrado. Kevin estaba encima de ella, tenía una de sus manos cerca de sus glúteos, la otra en su pecho. Se había deshecho de la camisa de Natalie y apenas se cubría su busto por el Bra. La mirada de la pelirroja era de pánico y sus manos las tenía en los hombros de Kevin, trataba de quitárselo de encima pero él era más fuerte.

—¡Maldito!

Jellal estaba hecho una fiera, se lanzó hacia él y lo apartó de Natalie, Kevin cayó al suelo y Jellal se quitó la gabardina para que Natalie se cubriera.

—¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla! Te lo advertí, bastardo.

Para ese entonces, llegó Bachus y trató de calmarlo, no se quería acercar por miedo a terminar rebanado por su espada. Jellal la desenvainó y apuntó hacia Kevin.

—Esa niña es exquisita, sería una pena que un pedófilo como tú se la comiera antes que yo… ¿o por qué la proteges? Acéptalo, es porque los militares no pueden deshacerse de sus deseos carnales solo con una simple promesa.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!

Jellal iba a atacarlo hasta que Kevin empezó a carcajearse.

—¡Vamos, máteme! Le recuerdo que soy Kevin Betancourt, el hijo del minero más importante del país, si me mata ira a la orca, no importa su posición militar. Si me meta tiene boleto seguro a la muerte… ¡que espera!

Jellal titubeó, no le haría el gusto. Bajó la espada.

—Lárgate de aquí… —le advirtió y después miró hacia Natalie—, ¿estás bien?

Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, Natalie estaba asustada, otra vez miraba a Jellal mostrando esos ojos parecidos a un león enfurecido.

Jellal le dio la espalda a Kevin para quitarle las lágrimas a la pelirroja. Ella no dijo nada, pero estaba feliz porque la había salvado, ahora más que nunca, estaba segura que podía confiar en él.

—Te dije que te protegería —tocó sus manos y estaban frías.

Kevin seguía en el suelo, no aceptaba como es que Natalie era amable con un militar, y a él se resistió. Sacó un arma que tenía entre el cinturón y apuntó hacia Jellal.

Bachus y Natalie se dieron cuenta, Bachus sacó la suya para detenerlo y Natalie empujó al general para que no le hiciera nada, para desgracia, Kevin disparó.

Natalie se tocó el lado izquierdo del abdomen, alzó su mano y vio como la sangre brotaba. Jellal se levantó y entró en pánico cuando vio que Natalie se desmayaba.

—¡Natalie! —antes que cayera al suelo, la cargó y se la llevó fuera de la habitación.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Preparen todo, Natalie está herida! —Empezó a tocar las puertas que atravesaba, no tenía noción si tocaba las correctas— ¡Sting! ¡Rogue! Los necesito, por favor.

Llegó a la sala de cirugías y detrás venían los mencionados, empezaron a preparar todo para que Jellal extrajera la bala. Dejó a Natalie en manos de Sting y fue para prepararse.

Empezó a lavarse las manos y se miró al espejo. Su cara era horrorosa, como si tuviera varios días de desvelo. Dos lágrimas escurrían en cada mejilla, la última vez que había llorado era cuando pretendía matarla, y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte.

Cuando se preparó, Natalie ya estaba lista para ser atendida. La operación tardó más de una hora, quería hacer las cosas bien para no poner su vida en peligro. Cuando estaba limpiando los rastros de sangre, notó algo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

—Na… nada, todo está bien.

Cuando terminó, se llevaron a Natalie a la habitación de recuperación. Jellal salió después, no quiso quitarse la bata hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando llegó, se quitó el cubre bocas y el gorro.

—¡Ha! Soy un estúpido, la verdad siempre la tuve frente a mis ojos… mismo color de ojos… mismo carácter y la marca que nunca falla… el lunar de los Fernández —cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella—. Nunca imaginé dejarte embarazada… tenía miedo a creer esa posibilidad, pero es real… todo esto es real.

Abrazó sus piernas, estaba admirado por lo que había visto, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía si quedarse ahí, meditando las cosas o gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era.

—Mirajane tenía razón, la verdad estaba en Natalie… mi niña sacó mis ojos, mi carácter y mi lunar…

Se puso la mano en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, en el mismo lugar donde había recibido la bala Natalie.

—Ahora más que nunca, te amo, Erza. Me diste el milagro de hacerme padre… me diste a una hija que es igual a ti… que idiota fui al no darme cuenta al principio.

Alzó la vista y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. El silencio era el mejor acompañante, ahora lo que quería era disfrutar la noticia, aun a pesar que Natalie estaba herida, pero fuera de peligro.

—Natalie es mi hija, aunque te duela, Simón… ella es mi hija, no tuya.

***Llorando como moginas en 3…2…1…***


	9. VIII Erza

VIII

Erza

Gajeel extendió su mano para entregarle un sobre a Erza. En él iba el informe de lo que había investigado después de su retorno al país del Norte. En su ausencia, le pidió una investigación a fondo de lo que sucedía en la milicia, de lo que hacían los Jefes, Almirantes y los planes de los mineros.

Cuando la tomó, se sentó para sentirse cómoda, abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Conforme avanzaba en la lectura, se enteró de muchas noticias que ponían en peligro sus planes; entre ellos que Gray regresó al país, el viaje de un minero a Fiore y la posible visita del Capitán Laxus a Jellal.

—¿Un marino a Fiore? —Preguntó en voz alta—. Esto está mal, Iván mandará a su propio hijo a Magnolia, no, no, no —empezó a ponerse histérica—. ¡Esto está mal!

—No te alteres —trató de tranquilizar el ex almirante—, pero mi difunta esposa le contó a Laxus de su juventud, y sospecho que también le dijo de la cueva, espero que no sea capaz de buscar las pistas que le dio.

—¡Eso quiere decir que la puede encontrar! No, no, esto está mal, no voy a permitir que le haga hago, sobre mi cadáver.

Erza se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar, excelente remedio para calmar sus nervios. Si la difunta esposa de Macarov le dijo con exactitud dónde estaba aquel lugar sagrado, todos sus planes se irían a la basura y los ganadores no serían ellos.

—Si logra llegar con ella, estamos perdidos —Gajeel se sentó en una silla, lo que más deseaba era serenarse y enfriar su cabeza, necesitaba estar así porque se dio cuenta de la ansiedad de la nativa de Fiore—. Será mejor que siga leyendo los informes, aún no acaba.

—¿Más? —Preguntó incrédula—. ¿Aún hay más malas noticias?

—Mejor lea, no quiero parecer un exagerado o un desconsiderado, pero lo que está ahí, me dan grandes sospechas, cuando las lea se las diré.

Erza se sentó de nuevo, tomó la carpeta que había dejado en la caja que estaba al lado de ella y siguió leyendo. Ahora entendía a lo que iba Gajeel.

Después de la presunta muerte de Macarov, hace cerca de unos dieciocho años, tanto el Ejército como la Marina rompieron la línea que definía a cada uno y se formó una especie de unión. Esto se notó porque la Marina daba órdenes al Ejército y viceversa.

—Esto no me agrada —dijo refiriéndose a lo leído—, aquí hay algo detrás de los superiores —le dio la hoja leída a Macarov y tomó otra para seguir leyendo el trabajo de Gajeel. Esperó a que el leyera primero, notó reacción de seriedad. Le pareció importante lo que estaba pensando respecto al cambio radical que ocurrió desde su desaparición.

—Yo era el único que no estaba de acuerdo en algunas decisiones que planeaban mis colegas. La Marina y el Ejército se quieren hacer uno solo desde hace mucho tiempo, aún antes que ascendiera a Almirante. Creí innecesario esta reforma, pero muchos insistían, ellos insinuaban que así bajaríamos el presupuesto, pero esto me olía a más corrupción. Si el Ejército se acata más al gobierno, se vuelve más corrupto. Pero también puede ser que no estuve de acuerdo con la invasión a Fiore que hicieron hace más de dieciséis años, apuesto que quien planeó esto fue Iván. Pero lo que más me impacta, es que mi propio hijo me mandó a asesinar.

—Traidor —dijo Gajeel entre dientes.

Ahora le tocaba el turno de leer a Erza, empezó a leer el informe que tenía en manos y notó algo alarmante.

—¿Más de quince rechazos de solicitudes de Jellal?

—Si —contestó Gajeel—, por lo que decían los documentos oficiales es porque Jellal pidió cambiarse a la Marina.

Erza sabia a la perfección que Jellal haría lo que fuera por estar en la Marina. Con las pláticas que tuvo cuando eran jóvenes, supo que su deseo era ser marino, pero por desgracia, cuando era cadete en el sorteo le toco bola azul, el color para convertirse en soldado. Jellal deseaba ser marino pero tuvo mala suerte.

—Pareciera un sueño imposible, no creí que fuera capaz de enviar solicitudes de cambio cada año, noto su desesperación.

—Pues escuché eso por los superiores —dijo el Redfox—, el almirante Iván es el que rechazaba personalmente al General, es como si no lo quisiera en la marina. Pero las malas lenguas dicen que una vez le prometió que cuando fuera Jefe, aceptaría su petición para que fuera su colega.

—Es como si lo quisiera, pero a la vez no. Quiere mantenerlo lejos por el momento, pero quiere tenerlo cerca cuando sea peligroso —comentó Macarov—, así trabaja Iván, pero si se da cuenta que no seguirá sus órdenes, hará lo que quiso hacerme a mí.

Erza se asustó. Por nada del mundo permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima, no solo porque fuera el hombre de su vida, sino porque no lo merecía. Él era un hombre justo, decidido a proteger a los débiles y de enfrentar al que tenía un sentido de justicia falso. Se sentía mal si ella llegaba a cometer un error que le costara a Jellal. Apretó los puños, odiaba a Iván como a ninguno, era manipulador y cínico. Un Marino como él, no debería de estar dirigiendo un país militarizado.

—No nos conviene que suba de rango, primero necesitamos derrocar a Iván o que no encuentren la cueva para que no arranquen el plan de invasión —la voz de Erza se escuchaba tensa—, no quiero que Jellal haga cosas que no le gusten, si se niegan de desharían de él…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—No quiero que le pase algo, tenemos que detenerlos antes de.

Erza estaba desesperada y Gajeel entendió el sentimiento. Los militares con altos cargos eran las personas más terribles del país, déspotas y fríos debido a que las leyes eran sumamente estrictas. Una de ellas es el juramento que todo militar debe de hacer cuando se vuelve soldado, de renunciar a una mujer, a engendrar hijos y de todo sentimiento o aprecio que se le tenga a alguien. Era frustrante, porque tenías que decidir entre tu familia o de ser el orgullo del país y protegerlo.

—Lo que preocupa, es que Jellal está desesperado en entrar a la Marina, ahí está mostrando un punto débil donde Iván puede atacarlo —dijo Macarov—. No sé, pero algo me huele que sabe más de lo que imaginamos, además que obedece más órdenes de la Marina que del Ejército, ¿no crees que eso sea sospechoso?

—Mucho —sólo dijo eso.

—Tengo la certeza que Jellal no quería estar en la Marina por simple gusto, como si supiera algo que estuviera ocurriendo dentro de ella.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó ella.

—Como si supiera la verdadera intención de Iván, la verdad de por qué está ocurriendo todo esto, ¿no crees que es demasiado el hecho de pedir varias solicitudes para cambiarse a la Marina?

Macarov se aseguraría que Gajeel investigara más al respecto, quizás esa era la clave para poder acabar con su propio hijo.

—Estoy seguro que el único que sabe todo esto es el General y el Coronel que siempre lo acompaña —dijo Gajeel, estaba en serios aprietos porque investigar a Gray era igual de difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajal—. No prometo nada en averiguar algo.

—Parece ser que es mi turno de actuar —dijo Erza segura de sí misma, buscaría al forma de sacarle la verdad a Gray.

—Pues si te haces pasar por Ultear será difícil —sugirió Macarov.

—Ya veré como me las arreglo.

—Otra cosa, Erza —hizo énfasis Macarov para que fijaran en él su atención—. Hay dos cosas que no nos convienen, la primera es que Jellal no debe de ser ascendido antes que terminemos con todo este embrollo, para que no te cases con él como Ultear —dijo esto porque si se casaba, seria con la identidad de Ultear, y no como Erza, después si regresaba con ella sería penado como adulterio—; la otra, que Laxus no encuentre la cueva.

Erza trató de pensar más claro, tranquilizarse y poner manos a la obra. Tenía que pensar como Ultear cuando estuviera frente a los militares, ahora más que nunca debería de ser cuidadosa con sus actos cuando lleva la identidad de la Milkovich.

Ultear entró a la bodega, después Meredy. Llevaba puesto un velo y unas gafas para ocultar su identidad cada vez que saliera. Cuando cerró la puerta, fijó su vista hacia los tres que estaban discutiendo, notó caras largas.

—¿Problemas?

—Si —le contestó Gajeel.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

El silencio tuvo acto de presencia. Erza no sabía que pensar, estaba desesperada, asustada porque le ocurriera algo a Jellal. Gajeel creía que la idea de Erza de ir a sacarle información a Gray no era buena idea, pero Macarov estaba ideando una nueva estrategia, era riesgosa pero era lo mejor, por el bien de todos.

—Erza, pensé mucho y será mejor que regreses a Fiore.

—Imposible, acabo de regresar, si lo hago sospecharían de mí.

—Pero es necesario que lo hagas —ordenó.

—Sería imprudente, el señor Milkovich es capaz de enviarme con escoltas y no me dejarían moverme a mi antojo —trató de explicar pero pareciera ser que no había sido convincente.

—No me refería como Ultear, me refería como a ti misma, Erza. Será que regreses lo más pronto posible.

Erza se quedó callada, ¿no se suponía que prometió regresar hasta que encontrara la forma de deshacerse de los militares y abandonaran Fiore? No debía de regresar aparte que Jellal estaba ahí, lo que menos quería era que supiera que seguía con vida, lo conocía y ella caería en sus encantos masculinos.

—No, no quiero que Jellal sepa que este viva, si invente todo esto es para que no tenga problemas con su juramento, demasiado rompió al intimidar conmigo y en concebir una hija.

—Estas mal, Erza —Macarov movió la cabeza de lado y lado, negando su actitud—. Es hora que hables con Jellal y le digas la verdad.

Era lo que menos quería escuchar, lo había estado evitando. Tantos años de tenerlo en sus brazos, de tener una caricia o beso suyo. Su cuerpo se ablandó, tuvo suerte de estar sentada, las piernas le temblaban y si estaba de pie su nerviosismo sería más notorio. Su instinto femenino reaccionó al recordarlo a él y a las intimidades, deseaba tenerlo, pero su mente le decía siempre que aún no, que primero era necesario liberarlo.

—No, aun no, por favor —rogó.

—Creo que llego el momento que le dejes de mentir a tu corazón —Macarov la miraba fijamente—, sé que tienes ganas de platicar con él, como tú misma, no con el carácter de Ultear. Pero también aguanta tus deseos, dile que están en una situación difícil y que lo primero es solucionarlo, ya tendrán tiempo para darse afecto el uno al otro. No quiero que pierdan la cabeza, lo digo en serio, así que si unimos fuerzas, podremos acabar con esto más rápido que haciéndolo separados.

Erza quería llorar, cuando Macarov pensaba la mejor estrategia, era que no lo podías convencer de no hacerla. Pensó que era mejor dejar de mentir, de mentirse a ella misma y hablar con la verdad, tal vez juntos mejoraría la estrategia, pero ella, era el gran problema. Sus sentimientos la harían cometer cualquier estupidez que podría arruinar cualquier movimiento. Ella era torpe cuando se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y lo que más necesitaba era mantenerse fría, seguir fingiendo ser Ultear frente a todos.

Pero Gajeel la entendía, cuando era algo acerca de Jellal ella era torpe, actuaba como si fuera una niña, como si su mente retrocediera en los años en los que estuvo con él. En el tiempo en el que discutían el ex Almirante y la pelirroja, pensó en algo mejor que lo que había propuesto el viejo.

—¿Y si en lugar de Jellal, mejor Laxus? —sugirió el teniente, tanto Erza como Macarov voltearon a verlo.

Erza creyó que era buena idea, fue hacia él y lo tomó de las manos, definitivamente le agradaba la idea.

—Seria riesgoso que te expusieras, Erza —dijo el preocupado, aun así era preferible que hablara con Jellal y no con su nieto—, pero también quiero creer que él sigue siendo el pequeño que crió mi difunta esposa, aquel pequeño simpático que adoraba a su abuela y nos veía a mí y a su padre como lo mejor.

Erza sonrió, quería creer lo mismo. Por suerte ella tiene el poder del convencimiento y estaba segura que sacaría el lado bueno de Laxus.

—Lo haré —dijo feliz, si algo tenía que perder seria su identidad. Buscaría la forma de ablandarle el corazón a Laxus, ella estaba segura que detrás de su formación como militar, aún existía el chiquillo que tanto hablaba Macarov—. Haría lo que fuera para no ponerte en riesgo, mi vida —pensó y la imagen de su amado inundó su mente.

Después de quedar en un acuerdo y antes de partir a Fiore, decidió viajar a la Capital para encontrarse con Gray, quería tener suerte y saber por qué el General decidió que regresara su mejor confidente, podía ser algo malo.

Era la segunda vez que pisaba la Oficina General de las Fuerzas Armadas. La primera fue hace un año, el señor Milkovich le pidió que lo acompañara para encontrarse con uno de los Jefes. Ahora que iba sola seria incómodo, no iba con compañía.

Entró. Tal como lo había pensado, fue estresante. Muchos soldados la miraban como si fuera algo de otro planeta, algunos que otros sólo seguían su camino. Llegó al pasillo que debía atravesar para llegar a la oficina de Jellal, tal vez Gray estuviera ahí.

Antes que llegara a tres puertas de su destino, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, volteó para ver quién era y reconoció a la persona, era el Jefe Purehito.

—No esperaba verlo, Jefe —dijo con asombro y con felicidad fingida, esa que odiaba hacer cada vez que estaba frente a un militar de alto rango.

—Señorita Milkovich, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Erza bajó el brazo para que el Jefe lo soltara, lo hizo. Se acomodó la manga de la blusa, ya que el agarre del militar la había desacomodado, lo miró con la sonrisa característica de Ultear.

—Vine para saludar al coronel Fullbuster, escuché rumores que regresó de Magnolia y quería saber cómo está la situación en Magnolia. Me interesa el avance que hay, ya que le favorece a la empresa de mi padre, siendo el socio mayoritario. Si se llega a encontrar metales preciosos, además que soy su única heredera.

Purehito arqueó la ceja, la miró a los ojos, la retó con la mirada. Erza se mantuvo firme, un pequeño titubeo y estaba perdida, esta era la ocasión en la que debería de ser cuidadosa. Él empezó a reírse.

—Me agrada que una mujer se preocupe por el bien de su empresa. Muchas de las tuyas y de tu edad, solo piensan en su apariencia y en encontrar a un hombre de su misma posición económica que las mantenga. La envidio, como me gustaría tener una esposa como usted, la mía no deja de quejarse que no le doy el dinero suficiente para satisfacer sus lujos. Ahora entiendo las intenciones del Almirante Iván de quererla casar con el próximo que ascienda.

—Me siento halagada, jefe —dijo con orgullo, hasta se sintió realizada al haber imitado tan bien a Ultear—, me alegra que piense eso de mí. La verdad no es lo mío tener esos pensamientos, ¿Mi apariencia? Si yo soy bella por naturaleza, ¿Y un marido que me mantenga? lo siento, pero si heredo la empresa de mi padre, sobraría un marido en mi lecho, yo me mantendría sola —dijo, Ultear era liberal y lo que menos quería era casarse—, pero si deciden otorgarme a un esposo, lo amaría y respetaría, como se me ordene, por el bien del país.

—Que grandes pensamientos tienes, suena bien lo que dices —dijo con una sonrisa cínica, Erza la aborreció—, esto sonara inapropiado pero te desearía como nuera y parece ser que Iván también, pero él tiene planes para casarte con el general de brigada que está en Fiore. Es interesante ver que el encargado de la misión tenga nupcias con la dueña de la minera mejor beneficiada. Ese Iván sí que piensa bien.

—Por eso me preocupa el general, ya sabía las intenciones del Almirante —dijo y empezó a jugar con su cabello—, yo encantada de ser su esposa.

—Al parecer le atrae el general —dijo serio—, hasta me atrevería a decirle que es algo más que un simple gustito.

Purehito la miró con reto, quería buscar las verdaderas intenciones de ella, Erza gustosa aceptó el reto visual, si él en el primero no se delató, menos en este.

—Te diré un consejo, señorita Milkovich. Esto no es un cuento de hadas como aquellos que le contaba su niñera, tampoco que te casarás con el hombre perfecto, ni que darás ni recibirás amor —si mirada era profunda y sin sentimientos—. Nosotros los militares somos fríos, olvidamos el significado del afecto. Le diré la verdad, los Jefes y Almirantes solo nos casamos para engendrar hijos, somos lo mejor de lo mejor, así que es bueno dejar descendencia. No lo hacemos para dar o recibir amor.

Erza se sintió ofendida, peor si la hubiera abofeteado. Bajó la cabeza, era demasiado doloroso lo que había escuchado.

—Lo entiendo, pero correré el riesgo. Como se lo dije, lo haré por mi país.

Purehito cambió su semblante serio a uno más relajado, Erza se dio cuenta que para nada le había creído, pero se relajó porque ya no le preguntaría nada.

—Mucho gusto en saludarla y espero que se encuentre con el Coronel, hasta pronto.

El jefe se retiró, Erza ya pudo respirar con tranquilidad, ahora pudo volver a ser ella.

—Jellal es diferente a todos ustedes, monstruos sin sentimientos —pensó.

Observó cómo se alejaba y pensó que estaba enojarse de más. Caminó lo que le restaba del camino y llegó a la puerta que decía el nombre del general. La abrió y ahí estaba el coronel, justo como lo había predicho.

Se olvidó de las cortesías y entró sin saludar, Gray alzó la vista e hizo clara su molestia al verla, con la mirada le dijo que se retirara pero no le importó, al contrario, necesitaba quedarse y sacarle información, al modo Ultear.

—Los rumores eran ciertos —dijo y se acercó más y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio—. Con que el General se deshizo de ti, ¿ya no le sirves para sus trabajos, o le aburriste?

Erza esperó a que Gray se enojara y le contestara algo en defensa, pero no pasó nada. Él seguía leyendo el papeleo que tenía en sus manos, ni se notaban intenciones de ponerle atención.

—¿Esa es la verdad, por eso no contestas? —retó—. ¿El general ya no es tu amigo? —su voz estaba llena de burla, necesitaba la forma de provocarlo y le contestara alguna pista, siempre los reproches llevan un poco de ella—. Lástima, porque pensé seriamente en lo que había dicho del trío.

La mirada de Erza era intensa, pero aun así Gray seguía leyendo.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué no contestas? —dijo desesperada—No sé qué hacer.

Ella estaba a punto de quitarse la peluca y contarle la verdad, pero también tuvo miedos a que Gray le contara a Jellal. Suspiró para dejar esa ansiedad y cerró los ojos. Gray la miró de reojo.

—Quiero a Jellal y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Decidió en no decirle toda la verdad, pero lo último que dijo, no podía negarlo.

—Si lo quieres como dice —por fin contestó—, deja de molestarlo.

—Lo sabía, todos los militare son unos insensible, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer para ganarme a Jellal…

—Pues para empezar, no debería de llamarlo por su nombre, eso es una falta de respeto —dijo refiriéndose que no olvidara que era un militar y de rango superior.

—Me gustaría decirle por su nombre, pero Jellal no me quiere, es como si estuviera interesada en otra persona.

Fue demasiado lista para insinuar eso, Gray se quedó estático cuando Erza dijo eso, ahí se dio cuenta que el coronel sabia sobre ella.

—No digas tonterías.

—Por favor, ¿Cómo esta él? Por lo menos dígame algo, me preocupa mucho.

Gray se estaba desesperando, Erza lo notó. Si él fuera como Jellal, ya hubiera hecho lo posible por sacarla del despacho. Agradecía que él fuera más caballeroso, aunque admitía que ese carácter altanero y desesperante de Jellal, era lo que le gustaba.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Necesito saber si está bien.

Erza agradeció que Gray no fuera como Jellal.

—Está bien. Todos están bien, ¿contenta?

Eso fue un peso menos en su conciencia. Aunque haya sido cortante, le alegraba escuchar aunque fuera sin detalles. Lo que importaba más que nada es que Natalie siguiera bien. Quiso preguntar si ella se llevaba mejor con su padre, pero decidió ahorrársela, no quería intrigarlo.

—Una pregunta, ¿Por qué te mandaron a la Capital?

—El general me pidió que trajera unos informes.

Esa mentira era poco creíble, tenía poco que ella había regresado con los informes, así que su retorno a la Oficina General era de sospecharse.

—¿O se enojó con usted?

—Es algo que no debería de interesarle.

Gray se paró del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y extendió su mano directo a la salida, indicando que era hora que se fuera.

Ella puso mueca cínica, pero en el fondo se había quedado con una incertidumbre, con ganas de preguntarle más.

—Molesto mucho, ¿no?

Salió y un semblante de melancolía apareció, pero se dio cuenta que Gray tardó en cerrar la puerta, la miraba desde lo lejos con semblante de asombro.

«Pareciera como si no fuera la Ultear que conozco.»

Erza volvió al Puerto Grihe, para reencontrarse con el señor Milkovich. Le pidió que lo acompañara a la Oficina General de la Marina. En el camino, siguió pensando en la situación de Jellal, en la extraña platica que tuvo con Gray y como convencería a Laxus para salvar a su pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Iván, los dos hombres se saludaron, platicaron por un momento, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, entró y era el que menos esperaba.

El rubio saludó primero al Almirante, después al Señor Milkovich y después a ella. Lo miró para poderse grabar bien su cara. Su rostro era varonil, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, cuerpo fornido, alto y ojos azules, a pesar de tener semblante serio característico de un militar, el color de sus ojos lo hacía verse agradable.

«Parece ser que la he visto antes, pero no sé dónde —pensó.»

Laxus se paró enfrente de Iván, entre las sillas de Erza y el minero, dejó una capeta en el escritorio, la deslizó para que su padre leyera los trámites para que pudiera viajar a Fiore.

—Mañana mismo parto a Fiore, pero solo falta su firma. Entre más rápido me vaya, más rápido terminaré con lo que no ha podido hacer el general de brigada en meses.

—No es fácil como usted piensa —dijo Iván—. Si a un militar se le está complicando, será difícil para un marino. Los militares están especializados en tierra, nosotros en el mar.

—Pero aun así considero que el general no es una persona capaz para llevar esta misión, hubiese preferido otro rango superior al de él.

Erza miró fijamente a Laxus. No lo culpaba que se sintiera molesto porque aún no obtienen lo que desean, pero consideró que Laxus no conoce ninguna pizca de lo que Jellal es capaz de hacer. Siguió viendo su físico. Calculó que era mayor que ella, tal vez unos cinco o seis años. Muy atractivo que llegó a pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Jellal, sentiría atracción física hacia el rubio.

Laxus se retiró, ella y el burgués se quedaron un rato más con Iván. Cuando salieron, tuvo suerte de reencontrarse con Laxus en el pasillo, el señor Milkovich se encontró con un marino y lo saludó, así que ella aprovechó para acercarse al Capitán.

—Me da gusto que sea usted quien valla a Fiore, apuesto que usted encontrara lo que tanto ambicionamos, capitán.

—Gracias, es un gusto escuchar esas palabras por parte suya, le prometo que haré lo posible para finalizar la misión y beneficiar a su familia.

Erza le creyó, lo miró a los ojos y vio determinación, también vio ambiciones, eso no le gustó.

—Ahora entiendo porque la quieren casar con el próximo que ascienda, usted es muy interesante.

—Los chismes corren muy rápido, ¿no cree? —dijo y mostró la sonrisa cálida, la sonrisa de Erza—. Nos vemos en Fiore.

Y antes que Laxus contestara algo, ella se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de él.

**Me fui de vacaciones porque el viernes cumplí años y aparte que am… tuve puente por e de mayo. Ya se acerca el capítulo donde había borrado el fic. Drama is coming xD**


	10. IX Laxus

IX

Laxus

La brisa golpeaba su rostro como si fuera una caricia. La sal se impregnaba a su piel y a sus labios. Todo este panorama era lo que más quería. El mar lo había vuelto el hombre que era, un hombre de hierro.

Laxus no podrá ser el peor ni el mejor, pero tenía ideales de justicia, no como los que proponen los superiores, que es la llamada "justicia absoluta". Sus ideales trataban de equidad, de tolerancia y reducir las exigencias a las que se comprometieron a cumplir. Entre esas, no tener a una mujer como amante, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Era una incoherencia y lo sabía. Jamás hablaba al respecto pero la intriga seguía, como si le dijera que por alguna parte, lo esperaba una mujer con los brazos abiertos.

Pero también estaba la contraparte, su responsabilidad como marino. En sus hombros llevaba la paz para su país. Aunque las reglas fueran estrictas, era un hombre diestro y por eso las cumpliría, a pesar de estar disgustado con ellas.

Miró el reloj y se acercaba la noche. Llevaba cuatro días viajando en un barco que iba a las costas de Fiore, después viajaría cerca de cinco horas para llegar a Magnolia.

Siguió posando su mirada en el horizonte, le gustaba perderse en sus pensamientos para desconectarse del mundo. Meditar todo lo que había hecho y lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, comprobó que la mejor parte era cuando su abuela vivía, cuando ella lo protegía. Le contaba historias y le ponía atención a cada capricho que le pidiera. El de niño era muy tímido, y su abuela siempre lo impulsó para que destacara. Siempre estuvo agradecido con ella, porque fue por sus motivaciones que decidió ser marino.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj y eran más de las diez de la noche, decidió que era hora de bajar a su camerino. Se tomó una ducha, en ella pensó aún más de él. Visitar tierras desconocidas lo invadían en el misterio y la fantasía, como si fuera una experiencia que le elevaba la adrenalina. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua de la regadera golpeaba su rostro.

—¿Realmente es necesario reglas rígidas para mejorar el rendimiento de la milicia? —pensó.

Los siguientes dos días fueron de rutina hasta que llegó al puerto. En el camino miró por la ventana del auto. Estaba sorprendido por la abundante vegetación que existía. El jamás había conocido una selva, el país de donde es originaria está envuelto en árboles de encino.

—Es mejor que como lo describía la abuela —susurró.

No estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido estaba sudoroso, por eso tuvo que bajar el cristal del automóvil, era la primera vez que hacía eso. Era una experiencia única que el viento chocara con su rostro. El aroma del ambiente era a vida, a flores, follaje y tierra húmeda.

Cuando llegó a su destino. Bajó del automóvil y miró a sus alrededores. Notó que no había excavaciones o indicios de hacer investigaciones de suelos. Le preguntó a uno de sus acompañantes.

—Los ingenieros dicen que no son necesarias las excavaciones, la exploración la hacen por medio de ultrasonido —contestó.

Laxus comprendió pero no era suficiente. Estaba de acuerdo en no destruir cuando fuera innecesario, pero pareciera que no avanzaban, como realidad no hacían nada.

Antes de visitar a Jellal, quiso inspeccionar los lugares que estaban explorando. Encontró lo mismo en todos lados, a soldados que solo se dedicaban a manejar la maquinaria para detectar metales. Por lo que arrojaban los resultados de las investigaciones, no daban resultados favorables.

—Sólo encontramos carbón, Capitán —dijo uno de los expertos.

—Encuentran carbón porque están buscando donde no deben—contestó de mala gana.

Después de casi cinco horas de camino del puerto a Magnolia, y más de seis de inspeccionar los alrededores, decidió que era hora de regresar a la base y pedirle explicaciones al responsable de la misión: el General Jellal.

Uno de los militares que estaba bajo merced de Jellal lo guió hasta su oficina, entró y no estaba. Esperó para que llegara. Cuando llegó, se miraron frente a frente, el Capitán pidió a su acompañante que se retirara, al igual, Jellal le pidió a su colega que abandonara la oficina.

—Me dijeron que atendía a un paciente —dijo después de saludarlo como era debido—, y que es una nativa.

—Creo que debes estar enterado que hice pupila a una chica —contestó tranquilo—, ¿o no?

Jellal arqueó la ceja, dedujo que esperaba su respuesta.

—En efecto, estoy enterado de cada movimiento que has hecho, y me he dado cuenta que los informes que has llevado, no dices con detalle lo que realmente está ocurriendo aquí. Me hice la molestia de venir hasta aquí para comprobar mis sospechas, y parece ser que son ciertas.

Jellal dejó caer sus manos en el escritorio, de manera suave para no parecer molesto por el comentario de Laxus.

—¿Qué tanto? —Jellal parecía interesado en saber—. No puedo hacer nada más que esperar lo que digan los expertos, yo solo soy un médico militar, no sé nada de la tecnología que están usando para investigar. Me encargo de hacer estrategias de exploración, llenar el papeleo, firmar cuando se necesita algo y escribir los informes. Es extraño que esté a cargo de esta misión.

Laxus era duro de convencer. Sabía perfectamente que los Jefes y Almirantes no son tontos, por algo lo mandaron a la misión. Algo debía de tener, algo debía de saber o hacer para que él estuviera a cargo, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué era? Siempre se cuestionó por qué no fue él, debía ser él, siendo el hijo del Almirante Iván y nieto del difunto Macarov, él debería de estar sentado donde ahora lo está Jellal. Nunca se perdonó no ser lo suficientemente útil para su país, sintió que calló bajo cuando prefirieron a Jellal que a él.

—Pero deberías de saber las bases, soy marino pero no quiere decir que no sepa cosas que ustedes o los científicos sepan, ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? Quiero la verdad

Jellal suspiró, Laxus se impaciento y empezó a golpear sus dedos en su pierna derecha, acostumbraba a cruzarlas cuando se sentaba por ser una posición cómoda.

—Investigar —dijo sereno—. Si no me cree, me haría el favor de inspeccionar todo, está en su derecho.

—Ya lo hice —contestó con seguridad—, pero si hiciera mejores estrategias, sería favorable que abandonáramos este lugar y nos fuéramos lejos. Propongo hacia el norte.

—Eso he pensado —dijo—, pero prefiero seguir inspeccionando aquí, que no quede dudas que no hay nada aquí.

—¿O acaso es que usted no quiere irse de aquí por una razón?

Laxus tenía ligeras sospechas en la chica que Jellal había raptado. Recordó de nuevo la promesa que hizo bajo su título de marino: no tener esposa ni hijos, el único deber era proteger a la nación. Si él estaba encaprichado investigando cerca de esa aldea, era porque esa niña era la razón, o tal vez fuera otra, pero su principal sospecha apuntaba hacia la niña.

La quería saber, no le importaba si tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza.

—¿Qué motivos tendría que tener? No es nada. Solo recibo órdenes del Almirante Iván, su padre —dijo en énfasis—. Me ordenó revisar cada metro cuadrado de esta zona. Por lo visto hemos encontrado grandes yacimientos de carbón, son necesarios para la producción de energías, ¿no cree que al final no estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Pero como los señores Milkovich y Betancourt están obsesionados en tener más minas para enriquecerse cada vez más, quieren que a fuerzas encuentre yacimientos de metales.

Laxus se estaba intrigando más y más, Jellal era bueno ocultando sus intenciones.

—¿Y qué tal la chiquilla que tienes hospedada aquí? La base no es lugar para las mujeres,

—Eso díganselo a las hijas de los burgueses que entran a las oficinas como si fuera su casa. Además, el Coronel Fullbuster y el Teniente Bachus están de testigos que solo la tengo como una pupila.

—General, General —dijo con burla—. Todos sabemos que el Coronel es su perro, hace lo que le ordene. Me sorprende que se lo haya despegado, por eso me doy el atrevimiento de aplaudirle. Y en lo que me respecta al Teniente, siempre he sospechado que se queda callado con un soborno, y hay posibilidades de…

—Ve al grano, Laxus.

Jellal lo interrumpió, dejó a un lado el rango de Laxus. Lo retó con la mirada, con gusto contestó.

—Quiero que me digas por qué estas encaprichado en estar aquí, y quién es esa niña, la quiero conocer. Por ahí me enteré que se llama Natalie.

Laxus era bueno leyendo los ojos de sus subordinados, sospechaba que Jellal escondía algo acerca del origen de la niña. Tal vez su padre podía hacer la vista gorda pero él no. Era impaciente y curioso, necesitaba saber la verdad, aunque fuera necesario, se la sacaría a la fuerza.

—Creo que es más testarudo de lo que aparenta.

Y antes que Jellal alcanzara su espada, Laxus desenvainó la suya y atacó. Con el rabillo del ojo notó el ataque del rubio. Se levantó de su asiento y lo usó cono escudo, parte de la punta de la espada atravesó la silla pero alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla.

Laxus jaló su espada antes que Jellal soltara la silla, esto le dio tiempo suficiente para tomar su espada y contraatacar. Acero contra acero chocaron, su fuerza era casi pareja.

—¿Tienes miedo a admitir que rompiste el juramento de un militar? —Dijo Laxus con sonrisa altanera—, ¿es eso, verdad?

—Es algo que no te incumbe —contestó con rabia—. Siempre te he odiado. Tú eres un marino y yo no. Tu padre aceptó tu cambio y yo llevo años intentándolo.

Laxus sabía el sentimiento que tenía. Año con año mandaba la solicitud de trasferencia, Iván siempre se la negaba. Recordó una vez cuando le preguntó por qué Jellal era tan insistente y también porque se las negaba.

—Porque tiene potencial y peligro a la vez, algún día será mi mano derecha, le guste o no. Sino, simplemente nos deshacemos de él.

Laxus siempre lo vio como un peligro, su padre se lo insinuó. Sospechaba que Jellal quería dar un golpe de estado o hacia algo ilegal, pero ahora resultó que aceptó a una niña de Fiore como su pupila, entraba a sus sospechas la posibilidad que rompió el juramento de no poder tener familia.

Jellal se alejó para romper la tensión, Laxus movió su espada para golpearle el cuello pero lo esquivó. Empezó a atacar a Jellal y éste esquivaba sus ataques con esfuerzo. Él era conocido como un buen militar, sobre todo en el uso de la espada, se dio cuenta que el General sabia su habilidad al verlo presionado por sus ataques.

Jellal empezó a titubear, era demasiado rápido, sin contar que la oficina era muy pequeña y estaba acostumbrado a moverse en espacios amplios. Miró hacia la ventana, tuvo suerte que era lo suficiente amplia para escapar. Laxus lo volvió a atacar, pero él aprovecho a tomar las hojas de informe para distraerlo, se las lanzó y Laxus las rebanó en dos partes, así Jellal pudo escapar por la ventana.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —exclamó y lo siguió.

Cuando Laxus estuvo frente a frente con el General, se dio cuenta que los demás militares lo miraban, se dieron cuenta de su riña porque hacían mucho escándalo. Jellal se pasó la mano donde había sido rozado, por suerte había sido una herida leve.

—Cuidado, que los médicos no deben de mancharse con su propia sangre —dijo refiriéndose a que los médicos no debían de interferir en una batalla, ellos sólo se dedicaban a curar a los soldados.

—Me sobreestimas sólo porque soy uno —dijo Jellal con una sonrisa de determinación—. No porque seas el mejor de tu rango, quiere decir que eres mejor que yo.

Jellal estaba en desventaja, pero no se daría por vencido. Los militares acostumbraban a tener peleas para hacer una clase de apuesta, dependiendo de la petición que se hacía al principio. Si él perdía, por su honor, tendría que contarle la verdad a Laxus. Si no, tenía que respetar la decisión de no decirle nada.

Laxus no quiso perder el tiempo y volvió a atacar. Cuando peleaba, sentía que su lado salvaje se apoderaba de él. Era muy rápido, Jellal apenas podía llevarle el ritmo. Estaba seguro que ganaría después de unos minutos, su contrincante se estaba agotando.

Y siguió agobiándolo, los movimientos de Jellal eran más torpes, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un punto ciego y su apuntó su espada hacia la garganta, pero Jellal fue afortunado en esquivar al agacharse. Se dejó caer al suelo y rodó para alejarse de él.

El Capitán creía que estaba jugando, era obvio que llevaba la ventaja pero se le estaba siendo tedioso golpearlo, el General sólo se dedicaba a esquivarlo, no sabía si en verdad solo quería hacer eso, o hacer que se confiara y darle un golpe cuando menos lo esperara.

Jellal se hincó en una pierna y miró hacia arriba. Estaba agotado, admitía que Laxus era más rápido y poderoso que él, jamás había lidiado con alguien así. Fue un honor haber tenido esta pelea. Se levantó y apuntó su espada hacia el rubio.

—Vas en serio respecto a cuidar tu imagen —volvió a bromear Laxus.

Jellal se molestó y fue el primero en atacar. Las espadas chocaron, se alejaron y volvieron a chocar. El Capitán tomó ventaja del cansancio de su adversario, golpeó con fuerza, esto hizo que Jellal se tambaleara. Atacó para atravesar su estómago pero Jellal lo volvió a esquivar. No se daría por vencido pero estaba a punto de admitir que casi perdía. Laxus lo hizo retroceder, usaba la espada tan bien como si estuviera unida a su mano.

Llegó al punto en el que su espalda chocó con un auto, Laxus lo vio en desventaja, cuando iba a dar el golpe final, Jellal se agachó y se movió hacia su derecha.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Su vista chocó con sus ojos. Los miró llenos de determinación, como si fuera un lobo enfurecido que sería capaz de matar por proteger, o si era necesario, morir para proteger lo que más quiere. La espada se movió con menor lentitud que en toda la pelea, Jellal notó este flaqueo en Laxus, esta era su oportunidad.

Tomó su espada con las dos manos y golpeó la de Laxus, la fuerza fue la necesaria para que la soltara y cayera a unos dos metros de distancia.

Laxus estaba impresionado, había perdido. Lo miró a los ojos, notó que festejaba su triunfo en silencio, pero no vio que tenía intenciones de matarlo.

Jellal se dio la media vuelta y dio dos pasos, se detuvo porque Laxus dijo:

—¿No piensas matarme? Creí que me odiabas porque a mi si me aceptaron el cambio.

—No creo hacerlo, te pareces tanto a mí —dijo y se dio la media vuelta, ambos se miraron y de nuevo se encontró con esa mirada llena de determinación, con ganas de vivir—. Y personas como yo, merecen seguir con los pies en la tierra y luchar.

Laxus se quedó sin palabras. Aceptó que había tenido una falsa impresión del General.

Los demás días habían sido tranquilos. Llegó a conocer a Natalie. Al principio, ella no tenía ganas de conversar porque estaba debilitada por el impacto de bala que sufrió, la entendía porque los dolores no te daban ganas de hacer nada.

Hasta que después de una semana, quiso visitarla. Entró a su habitación y estaba con el General.

Lo que había visto, sin duda era la mejor escena conmovedora. Tal vez fuera patético, pero llegó a tocar su lado humano. Jellal estaba sentado al lado de su regazo, mientras que alimentaba a la chica. Escuchó los sermones de ella que no era necesario que hiciera eso, la vio avergonzada, pero aun así cedió y mordió el trozo de fruta que tenía el cubierto.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo a secas, se había incomodado por la cercanía que tenían.

—No, ¿Necesita algo? —pregunto Jellal con su semblante serio de militar.

—Voy al pueblo —contestó, miró hacia Natalie y ella estaba sonrojada, quizás por la forma en que los había visto—Sólo aviso.

Con la misma voluntad con la que entró, salió. Quería ir al pueblo para leer los informes que tenían los técnicos respecto a los resultados de investigación.

Se sabía el camino a la perfección, era la tercera vez que iba al pueblo. El paisaje era agradable, pero aún no se acostumbraba al clima. Eso de sudar no era de su gusto. Echaba de menos a su país por su clima, por lo demás, como por ejemplo, el ambiente y la comida, preferiría quedarse en Fiore.

El automóvil se estacionó en una de las bodegas que estaba en Magnolia. Laxus se bajó y le llamó mucho la atención una casona hecha de madera. Estaba bien elaborada, pensó que la persona que se encargó de diseñarla y construirla era un verdadero artista.

Su vista seguía fija hasta que un soldado lo saludó y pidió que pasara adentro. Aún tenía intriga de aquella casa, había visto hermosos palacios en su país, hechos con maquinaria e ingeniería civil, pero esa casa estaba hecha con manos de un artesano. No estaba acostumbrado a asombrarse por pequeñeces, esa era una de las pocas excepciones.

Antes que entrara, vio que salió una dama. De cabello blanquecino y grandes ojos azules. Había conocido a mujeres hermosas en su país, pero jamás había visto a una chica con ese tono de cabello, eso fue lo que le llamo más la atención, además que tenía una figura que cualquier chica de la burguesía envidiaría.

Entró a la base y estuvo revisando los informes, Uno de los soldados le extendió un mapa, ahí venían señalados cada uno de los lugares que ya se habían explorado. Se dio cuenta que faltaban pocos.

Siguió observando y se dio cuenta que la parte norte estaba intacta, como si alguien la estuviera evitando. Pensó mucho hasta que recordó una anécdota que le contó su abuela, acerca de la cueva de diamantes.

«Yo era de Crocus, pero llegué a conocer la cueva. Está entre Magnolia y Rosemary, exactamente a la mitad del camino. Sólo fui una vez y como me gustaría volverla a ver, es un lugar mágico. Laxus, me gustaría que vieras lo que mis ojos vieron, además que fueras acompañado de una mujer, pero no será así, lástima. Tú debes de ser militar, tienes qué».

Sentía que las palabras de su abuela apuntaban a algo. Nunca le preguntó, se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho.

Pensó en que tal vez, en esa zona estaba la respuesta a sus enigmas. Su instinto le decía que debía de ir solo.

Pasó la tarde, después de una larga jornada de revisión, decidió que era mejor quedarse en la bodega. Por fortuna había unas divisiones que servían como habitaciones. La ventana de una de ellas apuntaba hacia aquella casona que le había impresionado.

Y volvió a ver a aquella chica de ojos azules. Le dio curiosidad salir, no para verla a ella, sino para sentir la frescura de la noche. El día había sido caluroso y lo que le quedaba era disfrutar la baja de temperatura.

Salió y sintió el ligero choque del viento en su rostro. Era tan placentero que sería capaz de dormir a la intemperie. Alzó la vista para buscar la luna, por fortuna el cielo de Fiore era limpio, no había smog. Se decepcionó cuando notó que era luna nueva.

De nuevo bajó la vista para ver a la chica de ojos azules acercarse. La quiso ignorar pero se dio cuenta que él era su objetivo. Desvío la mirada para no parecer interesado. Cuando tuvieron cercanía, la miró de frente. Era alta, sólo por una cabeza él era más alto.

—Disculpe mi intromisión —dijo en tono formal, Laxus aceptó que tenía don de cordialidad—. Pero, ¿le apetecería dar un paseo nocturno?

Eso fue demasiado atrevido, ¿desde cuándo una mujer se osaba por pedirle una caminata? Para él era fácil rechazarla, pero había sido amable como para que recibiera un no. Cerró los ojos y contestó.

—No veo ningún inconveniente.

Quizás algunos de los militares que velaban por la noche pensarían mal, pero no quiso tomarlos en cuenta. Él era Capitán después se preocuparía en intimidarlos.

Al principio, la plática fue cortante. Ella era amable pero tenía algo que no le convencía para poderse desenvolver. Observó cada movimiento que hacía, cada vez que arreglaba su cabello detrás de la oreja, también las veces que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Con eso infirió que estaba nerviosa.

Llegó el momento en el que perdieron rumbo y se alejaron del pueblo, estaban caminando cerca de la selva.

El vaivén de su cabello al moverse por el viento, hacía que se viera bella. Tenía curvas bien marcadas y su piel tenía una tonalidad agradable a su vista. La miró como mujer, como si no fuera solo una persona, la vio diferente a las hijas de los burgueses que entraban a las oficinas de la Marina. La vio como una compañera, con la que podría tener pláticas interesantes, o posiblemente algo más.

—¿No me has dicho tu nombre? —pregunto, había olvidado hacerlo. Supo que había sido una tontería esperara tanto para saber su nombre.

—Mirajane Strauss —contestó con sutileza—. Por lo que me han contado, usted es Laxus Dreyar.

—Estas en lo correcto —contestó con una mueca de agrado.

Le hubiese gustado preguntarle que había escuchado de él, pero habían otros temas de que conversar. El primero que supuso fue en preguntarle indirectamente si existía la cueva, después buscaría la forma de reunir los datos importantes que le diría y así, buscar la ruta.

—Mi abuela era originaria de este país.

Vio como Mirajane se tensaba.

—Me da gusto —contestó con su carácter, tan sutil—. ¿Qué te contaba del país?

Se atrevió a decirle todo, con lujo de detalle. No debería de hacerlo si apenas la conocía, pero le brindó la confianza, se la quiso responder de la misma forma. Al principio solo le contaba lo básico: que ella extrañaba el país, que era muy caluroso, mucho follaje y una diversidad de fauna. Conforme la plática avanzaba, agregaba más detalles, por ejemplo el nombre de sus padres, abuelos y bisabuelos; como ella llegó a conocer a Macarov y como fue seleccionada para casarse con él.

Pero había omitido la cueva, era lo mejor. Si la mencionaba, quizás la confianza de esfumaría.

Pero pareciera que todo se volvía en su contra, cuando Mirajane le preguntó el motivo por el cual los militares los habían invadido.

—Ya debería de saberlo, ¿no?

Mirajane le dirigió una mirada cortante. Sus ojos azules brillaban aún más, no sabía si realmente se veía bella o él estaba loco para mirarla en esa perspectiva.

—¿Es que nadie es capaz de decir la verdad? —dijo molesta.

Laxus se quedó callado. No era tan malvado como asesinarla ahí mismo, pero tampoco lo ingenuo para decirle la verdad. La chica esperó su respuesta, se impacientó y se dio el atrevimiento de irse acercando, él dio tres pasos en retroceso y chocó con las ramas de un árbol.

—¿Qué quieres?

Mirajane seguía con el semblante de molestia. Alzó su mano para tocar su rostro, pasó su dedo índice por lo largo de su mejilla izquierda y poco a poco fue bajándola hasta llegar a sus hombros.

—Todo.

Laxus se dejó llevar por sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo había hipnotizado, reaccionó cuando se despegó del beso travieso que le dio, ella se aferró pero él era más fuerte y se la quitó de encima.

—¿A que le tienen miedo los militares? —Dijo con mirada cortante, Laxus no sabía si tenía intenciones lujuriosas o de burlarse de él—. ¿A enamorarse?

—¡Basta! —Dijo, aun la tenía agarrada de los hombros—. Mi deber es cumplir.

—Conozco a alguien que dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero la carne es débil —dijo y él se quedó atónito. La soltó y ella aprovechó para volverlo a besar—. Te traje para acá porque sé que nadie viene a cuidar esta zona.

Ella siguió besándolo, labio con labio chocaban y se alejaban porque Laxus quería evitarlo. Sabía que estaba fallando a su promesa como marino, pero se dejó vencer. Quizás porque era una mujer delicada a la que no debía hacer daño. Aceptó que era humano y jamás se perdonaría golpear a una mujer.

Él se dejó vencer, empezó a tocar su cintura, Mirajane empezó a disfrutarlo, se dio cuenta porque empezó a tiritar.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó.

—Algo —contestó al despegarse un poco de sus labios—. ¿Habías besado antes?

Laxus se dio cuenta que esta pregunta la hizo porque posiblemente era experimentada. Se sintió un novato.

—No querrás saber —dijo para no decirle que era una de las pocas veces en las que besaba a una mujer. Fueron exactamente dos veces; la primera fue cuando era niño, para ser exacto fue con una hija de las empleadas que trabajaban en su mansión, tenía cerca de once años. La última vez fue con una hija de un burgués, estaba al borde de la muerte. Ella era candidata para ser su esposa en caso que fuera Almirante, se enteró que ella se había enamorado de él, platicaron y lo que le pidió antes de su muerte fue un beso.

—Ya has besado —acertó—. Muy poco, pero has besado. Ahora besaras más que lo que has hecho en tu vida.

Laxus enfrío su cabeza, ella lo estaba seduciendo y él por ser un hombre que era inexperto, se dejó llevar por coqueteos inocentes. Se sintió patético, pero deseaba que pasara más, aunque fuera el peor de los delitos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme? —dijo con voz ronca, esperaba la respuesta.

—Depende, si aprecias tu honor me detendré. Pero acéptalo, sé que quieres que ocurra algo —dijo y empezó a besar su cuello—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Prometes no arrepentirte?

Mirajane le respondió con la mirada, se separó y lo tomó de la mano. Lo llevó a una choza en ruinas, parecía que el techo colapsaría y las maderas de las paredes eran el hogar de las polillas. A Laxus no le importó su estado, lo importante es que estarían resguardados por esas cuatro paredes.

Ella dejó que se sentara en la banca que estaba en la sala. Él lo miró desde abajo, ella seguía parada frente a él, con los ojos llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Reflejaban miedo, pasión y resentimiento. Después se subió entre sus piernas, separó las de ella para poderse acomodar entre las suyas.

Se miraron, él tenía dudas y ella miedos. Sus manos empezaron a entorpecerse, desabrocharon los tres primeros botones de la gabardina y después los de la camisa.

Laxus se dio cuenta que estaba mal, que debía hacer lo correcto, separaron sus cuerpos. Después se lamentó haberlo hecho.

Hizo lo posible para que ninguno de sus marinos lo acompañara. Dio el pretexto que con el mapa no se perdería, les costó convencerse, pero al final terminaron aceptando que él solo podría dar un paseo, sin perderse. Tomó un caballo y partió.

La selva era muy espesa. Estaba tenso porque lo que menos quería es que se apareciera algún animal salvaje y atacara a su caballo, por eso trataba de ser lo más silencioso posible.

Pensó si era lo correcto no decir nada, creía que estaba traicionando a su país. Pero también el encuentro con Mirajane hizo verle el otro lado de la hoja, que ellos tenían sentimientos, que por nada del mundo permitirían que sus costumbres se destruyeran por culpa de la ambición humana. Suspiró, quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad para poder demostrar que él era humano y la entendía.

Sacudió su cabeza, reapareció su semblante de marino, de ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Aunque a veces creía que no era él mismo cuando demostraba su carácter frívolo.

Se detuvo cuando encontró el ceibo que su abuela le contó que era la entrada a la cueva. Volvió a vagar por sus recuerdos, pero esta vez cuando era niño. Ella le dijo que en medio de la selva había un gran ceibo, quizás el más grande, pero que en su tronco tenía una marca, una especie de rostro femenino. Creyó todo lo que le contó cuando vio que era cierto. Lo único que no sabía era donde estaba la entrada.

Bajó de su caballo y se puso a inspeccionar cerca del árbol, no encontró nada. Siguió dando vueltas a sus alrededores, caminó lejos del árbol. Empezó a desesperarse, no aparecía nada, sólo follaje aves y algunos roedores, pero ningún acceso a la cueva.

Pero cuando la ira apareció, por creer que todo esto había sido inútil: viajar tantos días para llegar a Fiore, la pelea innecesaria con Jellal y haberle enseñado una parte de su ser a Mirajane, el suelo retumbó.

Dio un mal paso y cayó a un precipicio. Era la entrada hacia la cueva. Como era inclinada, se iba deslizando por las rocas hasta que cayó al fondo de la cueva.

Se acomodó su cabellera rubia y alzó su rostro. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, como si estuviera viendo el paraíso mismo: diamantes por doquier, menas de todos los metales que había visto, cuarzos multicolores, apostaba que los rojos eran rubíes, los azules eran zafiros y aguamarinas, los lila eran topacios y los verdes esmeraldas.

Los pequeños claros que entraban en la cueva hacían que su interior fuera visible, además que algunos chocaban con las piedras preciosas y se descomponían en el espectro electromagnético. Dirigió su vista hacia el fondo y logró divisar un pequeño lago subterráneo.

Sus ojos jamás creyeron ver esto, era sin igual, una belleza que no debía de destruirse, se sintió el peor de los hombres el haber creído que era necesario destruirlo para extraer sus riquezas. Se levantó del suelo para mirar más allá, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

—Te estaba esperando, Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus volteó hacia donde venía la voz, era una mujer pelirroja, quizás unos seis años menor que él. Lo que más le dio curiosidad era que llevaba puestas las ropas de su país, pero él empezó a recordar y en su vida había visto a una mujer pelirroja en el Norte, además que en sus manos llevaba una peluca de cabellera negra.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes de este lugar?

La mujer cerró los ojos, infirió que estaba buscando las palabras para dirigirse hacia él, después se fue acercando hasta llegar a unos dos metros.

—Soy la persona y motivo por el cual, el General no quiere que destruyan este paraíso.

A Laxus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sólo por la sonrisa angelical y de súplica que le mostró, sino por lo que había dicho. Empezó a pensar, muchas ideas se le vinieron en mente, suposiciones y recuerdos. Ese rostro lo había visto antes, no sabía dónde, cuándo o en quien lo había visto. Cuando supo, fue que vino el recuerdo de cuando encontró al General darle de comer a la niña que había raptado como pupila. Ahora todo tenía sentido: la cabellera de la mujer que tenía en frente de ella y los ojos verdes de su General. Entonces siguió recordando y no había nadie en la aldea que tenía los ojos de ese color, no cabía duda, por eso se le hizo extraño que él fuera tan sutil con una niña.

—¡Tú eres la madre de la niña que tiene el General!

—No es necesario que lo diga, ella heredó mi rostro, pero los ojos y el carácter de su padre.

Y todas las dudas de Laxus fueron aclaradas. Su asombro fue notado por Erza.

—Esto no puede ser… un militar rompió la promesa, y para el colmo, es que lo ha ocultado tantos años.

Laxus empezó a reírse, tenía sentimientos encantados: nerviosismo, asombro, ira, admiración, enojo y demás. No sabía que pensar ni que decir, Jellal había sido muy inteligente al ocultar algo tan grande, o demasiado idiota para dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Pero prefirió no criticarlo, él estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Lo hizo y me siento culpable, diría que fue mi culpa pero conforme pasaban los años, la culpa la tenemos los dos, se me hace injusto culparlo sólo a él o culparme yo misma.

Laxus dejó a un lado el asunto de Jellal y recordó a lo que venía. Volvió a mirar alrededor de la cueva.

—Con que esto es la cueva que me contaba la abuela —pensó con melancolía, después volvió a ver a Erza—. Dime tú, ¿Qué harías para proteger este hermoso lugar?

La pregunta era tonta, según Erza, pero estaba dispuesta a contestarle. Empezó a acomodarse la peluca en el cabello, cuando estuvo lista, alzó la mirada hacia Laxus y de nuevo él se quedó sin palabras.

—Por ejemplo esta —Laxus no podía apartar la mirada, estaba asombrado—, hacerme pasar por Ultear y otras más que si me lo permites te contaré, sólo que la condición es callar. Si no, este paraíso será tu tumba.

**Estoy a 4 capítulos de terminar de subir este fic *solloza* el mejor que he escrito. Les gusta? Comenten xD**


	11. X Gray

X

Gray

Maldijo una y mil veces su suerte. Y es que no se culpó, sino que lo culpó a él. El peor error de su general fue el haberle puesto ese absurdo castigo, estar lejos de él lo ponía en peligro, aun sabiendo que dentro de pronto el capitán Laxus iría a Magnolia.

En el transcurso del camino pensó en todo, si había sido un error haberse entrometido en la vida de Natalie. Admitió que le agrado ayudarle en lo que pudo, ver las caras de felicidad de las personas que vivían con ella lo hicieron sentir humano, sobre todo al ver a las niñas de la edad de Nat preguntar por ella. También gracias a eso pudo conocer un poco más a Mirajane, esa mujer desprendía misterio. Tuvo la fortuna de platicar con ella y así llegó a la conclusión que era una persona muy inteligente.

«Como si supiera la verdad.»

No pudo seguir investigando debido a que iba rumbo a su país de procedencia. En su mente buscó posibilidades y una de ellas era pedir de rodillas al general que le levantara el castigo, idea que descartó porque eso lo haría molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero ya iba rumbo a su país. Odiaba la ruta marítima. El movimiento de las olas en el buque lo mareaban. No quería parecer débil frente a los marinos, por eso siempre se la pasaba en su camarote y además que nunca estaba de humor para platicar con alguien. Lo único que hacía era leer informes, mirar desde la ventana y pensar en lo que haría al llegar a tierra firme, tenía mucho que hacer.

El buque desembarcó en el puerto Grihe, Gray tuvo como opción visitar a cualquier almirante que encontrara, sería prudente hacerlo, así simpatizaría con uno de ellos contándole su experiencia en la misión. Pero primero se hospedaría en uno de los hoteles que rodeaban a la Oficina de la Marina.

Se preparó y después fue hacia las oficinas. Suplicó encontrarse con Iván, según los rumores, se decía que era el almirante con más influencias, así que si lo convencía, en automático, tendría a los demás a su favor. Estaba consciente que no era tarea fácil convencerlos, a veces deseaba tener la destreza de su general, el si era bueno convenciendo o tapando sus pecados a los superiores.

Caminó hasta llegar hacia el pasillo donde estaban las oficinas de los superiores, almirantes y vicealmirantes. Su objetivo estaba al final de ese pasillo. Y antes que tocara la puerta donde rezaba el nombre de la persona que quería ver, una voz lo detuvo. Lo escuchó como una orden y quitó la mano del picaporte. Se dio la media vuelta y descubrió que era uno de los Almirantes.

No supo si ser serio o ser refrescante. Trató de pensar como actuaria su superior, quiso seguir su ejemplo. Cuando tuvo frente al almirante, sonrió con debilidad.

—Me disculpo por encontrarme en estas condiciones, necesitaba hablar con el almirante Iván.

—Me di cuenta, por eso te hablé —dijo el superior—, él no se encuentra aquí, se fue a la Capital a arreglar unos asuntos pero, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Usted es el almirante José? —Preguntó, tenía idea de cómo era físicamente, las descripciones coincidían con las que le habían dicho—, soy el coronel Fullbuster, mano derecha del general Jellal…

—He oído de ti —dijo José con tono amable—. Y si soy el almirante José.

José miró a Gray por unos minutos y después sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa era siniestra porque no era de amabilidad.

—Con que los rumores eran ciertos, viniste porque tu superior te lo pidió, ¿o me equivoco?

Gray le explicó que su objetivo de su retorno a su país era para contar personalmente lo que había vivido en Fiore. José decidió que lo mejor era platicar a su despacho. Cuando se instalaron en sus respectivos asientos, el coronel continuó con su narración de los hechos. José escuchaba atento, palabra por palabra. Lo estudiaba con la mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada titubeo. Cuando preguntaba algo para saberlo con más detalle, también se daba cuenta de los detalles que Gray tenia al contestar, gestos, el tiempo que se tardaba en responder.

Gray se dio cuenta y llegó a la conclusión que era un idiota. José era muy inteligente y supo leer sus gestos, por más que trató de ocultarlos, apostaba que él se dio cuenta, no debía menospreciarlo.

Empezó a sentir ansiedad, no era como Jellal, tan seguro de sí mismo para sus ideales y para mentir. Quizás en estos momentos, si él lo estuviera viendo, se burlaría de lo patético que fue al querer convencer a los almirantes, le dio vergüenza imaginárselo.

—No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de enviar a Jellal a la exploración, no hacen nada más que encontrar carbón, que vergüenza —dijo de mala gana, tenía su rostro apoyado de su mano derecha—. Será la misión más cara y el fracaso multimillonario de la historia, tanto gastar para nada.

—Yo no opino eso —dijo Gray ya más tranquilo, lo que menos necesitaba era sacar sus nervios, mucho fue el haber titubeado en varias de las preguntas que le hizo José—, el carbón sirve aunque no tanto como los metales.

José suspiró pero le dio la razón. Le explicó que si no encontraban los metales, la milicia tendría serios problemas con la burguesía, ya que no entregarían lo prometido.

Después de continuar con la discusión, Gray se retiró. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, nombró a su general como un genio por saber llevar una buena conversación con los superiores, ahora entendía por qué era candidato para ser Jefe. Caminó por los mismos pasillos y al poco tiempo se encontró con uno de los marinos. De cabellera blanquecina y ojos rasgados. Detestó encontrárselo en esas condiciones, ya que lo conocía. Era el capitán Lyon.

—¡Coronel, que gusto verlo! —dijo con voz amable, aunque Gray infirió que le daba gusto verlo sin su general—, no imaginé verte aquí.

El moreno tuvo que tragarse todo y contestarle. Detestaba a Lyon porque era una de las personas que no llevaba la seriedad necesaria para ser un marino. Pero otra razón y más poderosa, era que Lyon tenía grandes influencias con los superiores, más fuertes que las que tenía Jellal.

—Buscaba al almirante Iván pero ya me enteré que no está.

Gray iba a seguir su camino hasta que Lyon carraspeó su garganta.

—Te informo que iré a Magnolia con el capitán Laxus, ¿quieres que le dé un saludo al general de tu parte?

Gray se quedó sin palabras, era lo peor que había escuchado desde que Jellal tomó la decisión que regresara a la Capital. Cuando reaccionó era demasiado tarde, Lyon llevaba varios metros lejos de él.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó.

—No te preocupes —dijo y se detuvo, alzó la mano derecha para decir—, todo por lo que han trabajado dará frutos cuando el capitán y yo lleguemos.

Gray ya no quiso preguntar. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

Pasaron dos semanas de su retorno en la Capital, en ese lapso de tiempo Ultear se atrevió a visitarlo. Eso lo dejó con mucha ansiedad, ella no era la misma cínica de siempre. La plática lo perturbo por varias noches, intentaba entender lo que trato de decirle, de descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones y buscar la forma de acercarse más a ella. Quizás no era tan mala como lo aparentaba. O tal vez tenía en manos un plan que los perjudicaría.

La rutina que tenía antes de viajar a Fiore regresó. Se había acostumbrado al ritmo de vida que había tenido allá, incluso extrañaba que Natalie lo llamara «perro». Extrañaba el clima, tan cálido; la comida sabía diferente allá, los paisajes llenos de colores vivos. En contraste a la Capital, donde predominaba el blanco y los colores grisáceos del asfalto y de la arquitectura. Pero admitió que extrañaba a la gente de allá, sus costumbres, y sin dudar a Juvia.

—Juvia… —dijo abriendo los ojos, estaba adormitado en el sofá de su departamento.

Se levantó para observar el cielo desde su ventana. Vivía hasta el décimo piso, por lo que las personas que se encontraban caminando lo veía del tamaño de un muñeco de peluche. El cielo de Fiore era diferente, no era tan gris como el de Capital.

Pasó media hora mirando por la ventana hasta que tocaron la puerta, no fue necesario abrirla porque era la correspondencia, el cartero deslizó la carta en la abertura de la puerta. La tomó, era del general.

La abrió y como sabía que ambos tenían una clave secreta, que consistía en buscar todas las letras "E", después de cada letra, tenían que contar tres letras vecinas a la izquierda, esas letras eran el verdadero mensaje que le daba. Le costó cerca de quince minutos para descifrarlo, ya era costumbre que su superior le diera este tipo de mensajes,

En ella se disculpaba por haber llegado a ese extremo, pero que no se preocupara porque si lo echaba de menos. Siguió leyendo hasta que le contó que Natalie había sido herida por el burgués que había llegado a Magnolia. En parte se sintió culpable por no haber estado ahí para proteger a la chica, pero conforme seguía leyendo, se dio cuenta que el daño físico que había recibido la niña fue para que Jellal abriera los ojos.

_«Si Gray, Natalie es mi hija, es mía y de Erza. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace enterarme de esta verdad, ¡la deje embarazada! Quien iba a pensar eso, pero también me siento culpable por haberlas abandonado, soy un maldito»_, leyó en la carta.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Compartió la misma felicidad que tenía Jellal. Él ya lo sospechaba pero también tenía dudas. Natalie era idéntica a Erza pero el color de ojos, verdes, dejaba mucho de qué hablar.

«Ahora el problema es ocultar la verdad, espero que el general sepa cómo hacerlo… antes no sabía pero ahora será difícil querer ocultar su felicidad —pensó. »

Al día siguiente fue a la oficina. Jellal le dio la libertad que usara la suya, entonces se dedicó a investigar los papeles que tenía archivados bajo llave. Se llevó todo el día en descifrar los misterios de sus bitácoras disfrazadas de noticias.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando leyó palabra por palabra. Su general había descubierto que el mismo ejército tenía intenciones de invadir países, pero el plan maestro era descubrir si tenían yacimientos de minerales que usarían su favor, en caso que no los tuvieran, enviarían bombas para erradicar con la población y el territorio quedaría en manos de la burguesía.

—Esto… esto es lo que Jellal quiere evitar…

Estaba temblando, no podía creer que el país que se hacía llamar pacifista fuera capaz de llegar a tal nivel. También buscó lógica que la organización que se encarga de mantener neutrales a los países no lo permitiría. Pero después encontró que el país ya tenía una forma de neutralizar a esa organización.

—Pretenden destruir a la misma Liga de Naciones… imperdonable…

Ahora entendía mejor por qué Jellal jamás le dijo al respecto. En sus hombros llevaba la verdad del por qué decidió proteger a Fiore, ahora más que nunca lo admiraba. Siempre insistió en saber la verdad, su motivo para llegar a la cima y detener a los de arriba. La respuesta la tenía ante sus ojos.

Quemó el papel de donde había escrito lo que había descifrado y miró hacia la ventana. En el reflejo del vidrio vio su mirada melancólica. No sabía que hacer ahora que había leído esos textos, si seguir en la lucha o huir como un cobarde porque se estaba metiendo en un gran lio.

«Jamás vuelvas a pesar eso, Fullbuster —se dijo a sí mismo, en el silencio.»

Pero también estaba solo. Jellal se llevó a sus soldados de confianza, en cambio él, no tenia en quien confiar para ejecutar el plan que tenía en mente.

Por primera vez se sintió solo.

Aunque se sintiera así, no quería decir que se dejaría vencer por su falta de autoestima. Buscó el valor suficiente, nada estaba perdido. Lo primero que haría sería investigar, a costa de su cabeza.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se enteró que Laxus partió hacia Fiore. Sentía nervios. Tal vez la llevaba diez días en la inspección, y por lo que le dijo Lyon, ellos harían lo posible por encontrar lo que tanto buscaban. Pero siguió con sus investigaciones aunque parecía que la milicia tenía todo bien escondido, no encontraba nada comprometedor o que le diera pistas de lo que había descubierto en las bitácoras de Jellal.

Le dio tentación de infiltrarse en las oficinas de los jefes pero tenía miedo a que lo encontraran buscando en su escritorio, pero la conciencia le decía que no tuviera miedo y que lo hiciera. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia una de ellas, por desgracia de encontrarse con uno de los Jefes. Tuvo que detenerse para saludarlo.

—Veo que buscaba a alguien —dijo el jefe con una sonrisa egocéntrica, Gray trató de ser lo más natural posible, le dijo no al nerviosismo y quiso seguirle el ritmo—. Por si no lo sabias, ninguno de los jefes estamos aquí, tuviste suerte de encontrarme porque olvidé unos papeles, ¿necesitaba algo?

Zeref tenía un semblante perturbador, Gray tragó en seco. Sabía que ninguno estaba, más bien, lo sabían todos los militares. Ese día se encontraban en el Palacio Blanco, que es donde se encuentra el emperador. Había aprovechado su ausencia para infiltrarse en las oficinas, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con el peor de los jefes: Zeref.

—¿Hoy es el día de la reunión? —trató de ser refrescante—, lo siento, pero olvidé esa fecha, necesitaba hablar con el jefe Purehito para contarle mis anécdotas de Fiore.

Zeref seguía sin cambiar de semblante, Gray no sabía cómo actuar, en verdad daba sensación de pánico con sólo verlo, no se lo imaginaba enojado.

—¿Y venir el día en el que no estamos? Patético. Coronel, será mejor que regrese a sus rumbos, estos no son los suyos.

Zeref se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, Gray dio un suspiro de alivio. Antes que se decidiera a retirar, el jefe se paró y sin mirarlo, a espaldas de él dijo:

—Dijiste que eras el coronel Fullbuster, ¿no?

Gray contestó.

—Interesante. Algún día nos volveremos a ver coronel, muy pronto.

Esa advertencia, más bien Gray la tomó como amenaza, lo dejó helado.

Pasaron cerca de un mes. Estaba seguro que en ese lapso Natalie ya estaría bien de su intervención quirúrgica, así que quiso mandarle una carta a Jellal para saber cómo estaban las cosas allá.

La envió con la clave que usaba cuando enviaba cartas a su general. La envió al correo y después pensó en ir a la oficina, como el correo y las instalaciones de la milicia estaban cerca, decidió irse caminando.

Cuando llegó, muchos de sus colegas lo miraban extraño: algunos con envidia y otros con asombro. Se sentía incómodo porque no encontraba respuesta lógica a su sentir, era el blanco de varias miradas, como si fuera un modelo caminando en una pasarela. Llegó a su despacho y con lo que se encontró fue con un sobre en su escritorio.

Lo abrió con extrañeza y se llevó la sorpresa que era un citatorio. En él rezaba que debía hacer acto de presencia dentro de ocho días, ya que celebrarían su ascenso a general de brigada.

—¿General? —se dijo a sí mismo, sonaba raro pero lo ascendería, ahora ya estaría al nivel de Jellal.

Aunque todo esto sonara bien, su sentido de paranoia se activó y presintió que había algo detrás de ese citatorio, investigaría al respecto.

Caminó hacia las oficinas de las secretarias, tal vez alguna de ellas le envió el citatorio, podrían darle detalles respecto a las intenciones de los superiores. Cuando entabló conversación con una de ellas, le comentó que era verídico y que también ascenderían a Jellal y alguno de sus colegas. No supo que contestar, que decir respecto a la noticia, sólo le dio las gracias y regresó a su oficina.

En el camino pensó en todo, era demasiado para él, lo extraño era que aún no encontraban las minas que querían y ya los estaban ascendiendo. Quizás lo que le comentó Lyon fuera la respuesta.

«Todo por lo que han trabajado dará frutos cuando el capitán y yo lleguemos», recordó.

—Todo menos eso —susurró, tenía miedo a que Laxus y Lyon descubrieran las minas—, tengo que avisarle al general, aquí hay gato encerrado.

Tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a redactar su carta. Era una trampa, estaba seguro, solo que tenía miedo a que Jellal cayera en ella. Entonces, quizás todo lo que había predicho, podría irse en su contra.

Estaba nervioso. Ya era el día en el que lo citaron para ascenderlo de nivel. Su respiración lo estaba traicionando y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Llevaba su traje de gala, aun con el título de coronel, sino hasta que le dictaran cargo de general de brigada, no podía usar el traje correspondiente, aunque no le agradaba para nada llevarlo puesto.

El clima fuera era frio, había una tormenta de nieve que imposibilitaba el tránsito. Pareciera que todo era coincidencia, pero apenas entró al edificio de la milicia, estalló la tormenta, como si fuera mal augurio, él no era supersticioso pero sus sospechas hacían que lo fuera.

Según el citatorio, los Jefes lo esperaban en el salón principal, donde lo usaban para juntas y entregas de ascensos. No quería ir pero tampoco tenía escapatoria, si se rehusaba en ir, posiblemente lo tacharían de traidor.

«¿Qué hago? No tengo escapatoria y si huyo, me perseguirán hasta encontrarme —pensó. »

Antes que llegara hacia la sala, se encontró a uno de los Generales, quien se detuvo para saludarlo.

—Supe que te van a ascender hoy —dijo Azuma con tono formal—, te felicito, enhorabuena.

—Gracias —se limitó a contestar.

Miró a su alrededores y fue extraño que no viera a nadie caminar por los pasillos, hasta se atrevería a pesar que sólo ellos dos estaban ahí. El nerviosismo se hizo notorio, Azuma se dio cuenta.

—¿Emocionado? —Preguntó

—Un poco —contestó con simpleza.

La tensión aumentaba con la mirada, la ausencia de personal y por la paranoia de Gray, tragó en seco.

—Porque deberías. A partir del nivel de general tienes muchos privilegios, más de los que te imaginas, como por ejemplo, poder buscar más información, más de la que se tienen en los archivos de la azotea…

Gray palideció al escuchar esto, quiso reaccionar pero no podía, la mirada de Azuma era penetrante, daba miedo, como si con sólo verlo quisiera desmenuzar su alma y buscar más allá de la verdad.

Empezó a meter su mano en su bolso para sacar un puñal, pero cuando iba a atacar, un grupo de militares lo rodearon y le pidieron que levantaran las manos.

Azuma sonrió de lado y lo apuntó con su espada.

—Gray Fullbuster, el coronel más estúpido que existe, tu general debe de estar avergonzado de ti, el por lo menos fue más decente investigando.

Gray no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, tal y como lo dijo Azuma, tenía vergüenza al haber caído tan bajo y no ser precavido con sus investigaciones.

Y lo peor estaba por saberse cuando de una de las puertas que estaba frente a ello, salió el Jefe Purehito.

—Azuma, arruinaste nuestro festín —dijo con tono de decepción falso—, quería que lo llevaras dentro del salón, sería más divertido verle la cara de emoción al creer que lo ascenderíamos a general.

—Lo siento jefe, pero estaba ansioso de verle la cara que está poniendo ahora —dijo y le dio un golpe en el estómago—, esa cara de idiota.

Gray se dejó caer al piso, los demás militares aun lo tenían en la mira, apuntaban con sus rifles. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del jefe.

—Mírenlo, no sabe que decir —burló Azuma—, ¿Qué hago con él?

Purehito se quedó pensativo, cosa que estaba fingiendo, sabía de antemano que significaba esto, no bastaba que le dijeran porque él sabía de su pecado, José lo leyó en sus ojos. Se dio la media vuelta y pidió que lo llevaran a los calabozos.

Cuando lo dejaron a solas en el calabozo, con dos vigilantes, se sintió el hombre más idiota del país. Pareciera que lo estuvieran vigilando, como si las precauciones que tomaba no sirvieron para nada, fue precavido, pero no lo suficiente para saber resguardar su nombre.

Pero el recuerdo de lo que le dijo Azuma antes de que lo raptaran regreso, no sólo él había sido tendido en esa trampa, sino también Jellal.

—¿Qué he hecho? Soy un idiota…—susurró.

Pasaron las horas y quizás un par de días, nadie se había dado la molestia de pasarle un vaso de agua. Estaba agotado de tanto pensar, tenía ansiedad.

Miró hacia una abertura y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que lo encerraron.

Su mundo se desplomó como cualquier edificio hecho con barajas, fue sencillo para los jefes el haberlo descubierto y encerrado en seguida, lo vieron como un don nadie, poco interesante.

Siguió pensando en Jellal, a estas alturas quizás ya estaría en manos de ellos. Para entonces también recordó que había muchos años que él investigaba, si los superiores lo tenían en la mira, él siendo insignificante, no se imaginaba con Jellal.

—Ellos ya saben todo… tantos años que trabajo Jellal para nada, para que solo jugara en la palma de la mano de esos perros —dijo su pensamiento en susurros.

Llegó a la conclusión que ellos solo fueron sus títeres, la posibilidad que ellos sabían todo, lo de Erza, lo de Natalie… la cueva… quizás solo esperaban a que Jellal fuera a ella y descubrieran donde estaba, después se desecharían de él como cualquier basura.

«Ingenuos, fuimos ingenuos, Jellal.»

Quiso dormir pero la ansiedad no lo dejó. Pasaron quizás dos horas más para que escuchara escándalos, como si se estuvieran disputando entre los vigilantes.

Vio como cayó el primero, después el segundo y por ultimo vio dos siluetas, era un militar y un marino. Uno era de cabello negro y largo, facciones varoniles y piel canela; el marino era de cabellera verde y piel clara.

El moreno vio con pena ajena al Gray, él les fulmino una mirada sin vida.

—No puedo creer que este idiota sea la mano derecha de Jellal. Ahora entiendo porque Erza quería que lo salváramos, moriría por una estupidez.

—Yo diría que tuvo suerte —respondió el marino—, vamos porque el capitán Laxus nos espera.

—Recuerda que nada de rangos —recordó su compañero y el marino se cohibió.

Antes que el marino jalara las llaves para abrir la reja, Gray jaló el pantalón del moreno para llamar su atención.

—¿Quiénes son?

—¿Yo? Soy Gajeel y él es Fred —el marino le fulminó una mirada de molestia—. No te ofendas Fred, pero recuerda en el trato que quedamos antes de empezar esta misión.

Fred sacó la llave de la bolsa del militar y se la dio a Gajeel, pronto abrió la reja y ayudó a Gray a levantarse.

El coronel estaba mareado por la falta de alimento, empezó a caminar hasta que detuvo sus pasos, Gajeel se detuvo y esperó a que sacara a la luz sus dudas.

—¿Por qué me ayudan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Laxus en todo esto?

Tanto Fred como Gajeel sonrieron.

—Hoy es el día, Fullbuster —dijo Gajeel mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hoy es el día en que nos deshacemos de esos Jefes y Almirantes de mierda, es hora de ser libres.

**El próximo capítulo fue donde me quedé, asi que preparen pañuelos los que no habían leído el fic**

**Saludos.**


End file.
